¿Un amor imposible?
by Breen Martinez
Summary: :Terminado:No tenía muchas cosas en común, sus edades eran distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coincidían y mucho menos la estatura. Nunca pensaban igual, tenían ideas muy diferentes. Él era dueño de sí mismo, ella una niña insegura. Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando la misma dirección
1. Chapter 1

Nota:_ en esta historia TODOS son Humanos._

_Un Amor Imposible:_

Capitulo 1:

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_By: __Breen Martínez _

Hoy era el día en que la vida de la Familia Tashio cambiaria, más bien la vida de los medios hermanos Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Ambos habían sido enviados a ese famoso _internado _por su madre Irasue, que era la madre biológica de Sesshomaru, ya que la madre de Inuyasha había muerto, e Inuyasha se quedo con la señora Irasue por petición de Inu No Tashio Padre bilógico de ambos medios hermanos.

La familia _Tashio _era conocida a un nivel casi mundial, era una famosa compañía que exportaba muchísimos Libros a varias bibliotecas del mundo, eran famosos. Pero, la verdad de porque enviaban a los hermanos Tashio al internado, era que Irasue, no soportaba que a cada rato se pelearan, estaba harta de esa situación y no encontró otra solución.

La noticia la tomaron ambos hermanos diferentes, Inuyasha, lo tomo más o menos, pero, cuando se enteró que su amigo de la infancia Miroku iba a ir a ese internado, no se opuso a la idea. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru lo tomo mal ¿Por qué su madre lo mandaría a un internado con su medio hermano? Era cierto que no los soportaba pero ¿Por qué no los separaba? ¡Estaba arto de tener que ver a su hermano cada día! ¡Y ahora irían a un internado Juntos! Aunque, era cierto, el internado era uno de los mejores internados de Todo el Mundo, un internado donde solo salías para ejercer ya una carrera, pero eso a Sesshomaru no le importaba.

Pero Nada podía cambiar la decisión dicha por Irasue, ya era él día en que ambos tenían que partir, Su madre los llevo a ambos al aeropuerto donde tomarían el avión para tomar para llegar a la Ciudad de Japón, donde los esperarían los encargados del internado.

_Y para variar es un internado lejos de casa, pero lo peor, nos mezclaran con esa gente de clase baja y media…-_Pensaba Sesshomaru, que odiaba mezclarse con gente que no estaba a su nivel, por ejemplo el amigo de su medio hermano ¿Miroku? Sí, él era una de las personas de clase baja, pero lo admitían en el internado para tener más personas y un montón de disparates más, aunque a ellos no les cobraban lo mismo, le cobraban la mitad o algo así, ese era un asunto terciario que no le importaba.

Definitivamente esos tiempos serian los peores años de su vida. Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar eso que no tenía sentido, entonces Sesshomaru se inclino para atrás y cerró los ojos, no estaba dormido pero no quería hablar con su hermano.

Inuyasha por el contrario, quería que ya fuera Pasado mañana, quería ver a su amigo de la infancia Miroku, él, le tenía mucho aprecio a Miroku, porque fue uno de los pocos que conoció a Izayoi,- la madre de Inuyasha- y fue uno de los pocos que convivieron con ella, la muerte de Izayoi no era reciente, pero para Inuyasha era todavía reciente, extrañaba a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, y estar en la casa de su padre con su medio hermano, no era algo que disfrutara.

Inuyasha observó a Sesshomaru, completamente _dormido_ pero sabía que no estaba dormido, su hermano, realmente era molesto, simular dormir para no hablar con él todo el camino era molesto, muy molesto. Pero así era su Medio hermano y se tenía que acostumbrar, 7 años viviendo con su medio Hermano y todavía le resultaba insoportable.

….

-¡Kagome, Vamos!-Gritó Sango desde la puerta de la casa de Kagome, su amiga se tardaba demasiado- ¡Kagome! ¡Por favor! ¿Se supone que queremos ser de las primeras en llegar no? ¡Gracias a tu lentitud llegaremos tarde!

-¡Sango! Vamos dos días antes, todavía hay tiempo.- Le recordó Kagome

-Vamos Kagome, ¿Cuánto te puedes tardar en alistarte?

-¡Ya vamos!-Salió al fin Kagome, y su amiga agradeció al cielo que al fin lo hiciera.- Sango, eres muy desesperada, con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novio.- Se quejo Kagome, sí, su amiga era demasiado desesperada

-Bueno… ya, vale, perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer ¿Y tu hermana? ¿No la esperaras?

-Está dormida, y tú tienes prisa, Sango, le dije a mi madre que le dijera que la esperamos en el internado

-¡Oh! Que mala hermana eres, dejando a Kikyo dormida, a tu querida hermana Gemela.

-¡Oh vamos Sango! ¡Nos van a dejar afuera!

-Jajajajaja, es cierto, vámonos, de prisa Kagome

Y así ambas amiga se encaminaron al internado, Kagome y Kikyo asistían a ese internado, por ser uno de los mejores internados se la ciudad, ellas y su familia eran de clase media, y podían pagar todo lo que el internado pedía, y gracias a la generosidad de la familia Higurashi, Sango asistía a ese internado.

Ambos amigas iban 2 días antes al internado para poder _elegir _su dormitorio, ya que ese internado se llenaba de alumnos y el mero día era un caos, no había persona que podría salir a salvo de eso, ese día tenías que tener cuidado de adonde ibas y sobre todo de no chocar contra alguien de mayor clase porque era como un _pecado capital _Los de clase alta se creían demasiado, exigían un mejor trato, aunque, raramente se lo daban.

Las dos amigas siguieron caminando, el internado no era demasiado lejos de la casa Higurashi, Sango iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, unas sandalias color café con una flor adelante rosada y una blusa rosada, su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, Kagome iba con un vestido beis con flores rosas, un par de sandalias color café y su cabello suelto.

Después de caminar alrededor de media hora, finalmente llegaron al internado donde estarían hasta las vacaciones del mes de Julio.

El internado era enorme, muchos edificios, cada uno era: Salones, dormitorios, la cancha, enfermería, tienda, papelería, dirección, etc. Muchos departamentos.

Ambas amigas llegaron al departamento "3" donde se dormían las chicas, separadas de los chicos, al parecer ese año eran 2 en cada habitación, así que Sango y Kagome compartirían Dormitorio, Kagome se quedo con la cama de arriba y Sango con la de abajo, el lugar esa bonito, muy bonito y la vista era perfecta, podían ver por la ventana el jardín principal, y parte del departamento "6" donde estaba los chicos.

…

-Sesshomaru, ¿Esté es el internado?-Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, al ver ese internado pero ¿Era el internado? ¡Parecía una mansión! ¡Era enorme!

-Obviamente.- contestó el molesto

_Genial, es muy temprano y ya está enojado-_Pensaba Inuyasha

-Andando-Dijo Sesshomaru después de un breve silencio, así Ambos medios hermanos caminaron hasta el departamento "6" donde le toco el piso de en medio, donde tendría que compartir habitación.

_¡Genial! Aparte de llevar 7 años viviendo con él, ahora, es mi compañero de habitación.- _pensaba Sesshomaru con fastidio

Definitivamente no sería bonitos años para el hermano Mayor. Empezaron a desempacar las cosas, y acomodarlas, además de elegir su cama, Sesshomaru se quedó con la de arriba e Inuyasha con la de abajo.

Todavía les quedaba 1 día para explorar todo el internado, eran nuevos, así que necesitaban que alguien les diera un recorrido por el lugar, y así fue como se unieron al recorrido para conocer mejor la escuela, les explicaron cada departamento, cada regla, entre muchas cosas más. Pero, cuando ambos hermanos se unieron al recorrido, todo mundo se fijo en los hermanos _Tashio _obviamente sabía quién eran ellos, y los respetables que eran a nivel casi mundial, y además, la familia Tashio era reconocida por sus hermosos ojos Dorados, que casi toda la familia poseía, y su cabello largo pero negro.

Y como era de esperarse, muy pronto ambos medios hermanos se hicieron famosos por toda la escuela, muchas personas por interés. Inuyasha estaba encantado de encajar tan rápidamente en ese internado, mientras que a Sesshomaru le daba lo mismo encajar o no.

…

-¡Kikyo!-Gritó Kagome desde el corredor, su hermana estaba bajando las escaleras del último piso,

-¡Kagome! ¡Me abandonaste!- Reclamo Kikyo una vez estaba abrazando a su hermana.

-Perdóname, Sango, tenía prisa.-Dijo está señalando a su Amiga

-No te preocupes, pero, qué mala suerte que está vez los dormitorios son de dos, supongo que ambas Son compañeras de habitación ¿No?

-Sí, y compartimos algunas clases.-Aclaro Sango mirando su horario y el de Kagome.

-¡Qué suerte! Mi compañera es nueva, así que no la conozco muy bien.- Explico Kikyo

-¿Cómo se llama Hermana?

-Kagura, pero es algo diferente, al parecer ella es una de esas personas de Clase "Alta"-

-¿Clase alta? ¿Por qué no tratas de ser su amiga?- Sugirió Kagome

-Tratare, bueno, me voy a mi clase, supongo que ustedes igual, por cierto, estos uniformes son horribles, era lo único que no extrañaba.- dijo Kikyo despidiéndose

-No es cierto, los uniformes son lindos ¿No Kagome?-Le pregunto Sango a su amiga

-Son… Lindos en su color.- Explico Kagome

El color de los uniformes era Azul fuerte, la falda era de ese Azul, cuadriculada, con algunas rayas negras y blancas, la blusa era blanca con el escudo Azul fuerte, las calcetas era azules y los zapatos negro, además de que tanto hombres como mujeres tenían que llevar corbata.

-¡Hash! Vámonos a clases, se nos hace tarde ¿Qué clase tienes primero?

-Español ¿Y tú?

-Ciencias, entonces, nos vemos en el Receso, te veo en el jardín principal ¿Sí?

-Claro, adiós.- Y así ambas amigas se despidieron.

…

Kagome llegó corriendo a su clase de Español, el primer día no podía llegar tarde, al llegar, se dio cuenta de que cada lugar estaba ocupado por algún estudiante nuevo, busco entre los lugares y finalmente encontró un lugar junto a un muchacho que probablemente sería nuevo, pues nunca lo había visto en su vida.

-¡Hola!-Saludo Kagome- ¿Eres nuevo? Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Hola…-Saludo tímido el muchacho.- Sí, si soy nuevo, igualmente es un gusto, siéntate, si gustas.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inuyasha Tashio…

-¿tu padre es el dueño de la compañía que exporta los libros a nivel casi mundial?

Inuyasha asintió. ¡Claro! Kagome como no se dio cuenta, los ojos dorados, el cabello Negro largo…

-¡OH! Lo siento, creo que no te gustara hablar con gente de clase media…-Se avergonzó Kagome

-No, no te preocupes, yo… no soy así, Siéntate por favor.

* * *

_Esta vez la historia será más larga, más que la de Hana to Akuma *-*, Bueno, es el primer Capítulo: 3 & se preguntaran ¿Por qué primero Kagome conoce a Inuyasha y no a Sesshomaru? Jajaja *-* Pues, eso es un secreto Jajaja xD Otra cosa: Si no veo está vez que les gusta' Lo borrare: 3 Buja jajá xD ¡Es enserio! ._. ¿Un review? ¿Nada? Por fa: 3 Es mi segundo Fic y quisiera un poquito de sugerencias, comentarios, etc., por fa: c_

_& Está historia se tratara sobre Sesshomaru & Kagome porque, por alguna extraña razón me gusta esa pareja*-* &' Los demás capitulos los publicare MUCHO DESPUES,(; Cuando yo considere que deba subirlo:3 _


	2. Capitulo 2

_Un Amor Imposible:_

Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

By: _Breen Martínez._

Kagome se encontraba caminando al jardín principal a encontrarse con su amiga Sango, a Kagome le habían encantado sus tres primeras clases, la primera por hacer un nuevo amigo, Inuyasha, en la segunda clase porque le tocó con su hermana Kikyo y la tercera porque el maestro de Ciencias, los saco al jardín a buscar algunas plantas que les llamaran la atención y a describirlas.

-Hola Kagome-Saludó Sango- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola Sango, muy bien, conocí a un nuevo Amigo y adivina

-¿Qué? ¡Cuenta Kagome!

-¡Es un Tashio! El es Inuyasha Tashio

-¿Enserio? Entonces, ambos hermanos están aquí

-¿De qué hablas Sango? ¿Ambos?

-Sí… en mi tercera case, Matemáticas, me tocó sentarme con un tal _"Sesshomaru Tashio" _ y él no es… muy amable que digamos.

-¿Enserio? Su hermano Inuyasha es muy amable, todo lo contario a él

-Es raro, pero dime Kagome ¿Qué clase te toca regresando?

-Geografía ¿Y a ti?

-Igual, al fin coincidimos, vamos a comprar algo para desayunar y luego vamos a clase

-Está bien Sango, vamos.

…

-¡Hey Miroku!-Saludó Inuyasha- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hola Inuyasha, llegué ayer ¿Y tú?

-Igual, pero a parecer no te vi, ¿En qué piso estás?

-En el de en medio ¿Y tú?

-En el ultimo, pero dime ¿No es Genial este internado?

-Claro Miroku, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi compañero de habitación

-¿Quién? ¿Tu hermano? Sesshomaru… ¿Está aquí?

-Si él y yo fuimos enviados por Irasue

-Jajajaja Adivino, ya no los soporta porque a cada rato pelean

-Eso no te incumbe-Dijo Sesshomaru con su típica voz fría.

-¡Sesshomaru!-Exclamó Inuyasha- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente, Inuyasha

-Bueno… Yo me voy a comprar-Dijo Miroku nervioso y se fue

-Sesshomaru…

-No tiene tu _Amiguito _que saber porque nos enviaron aquí, ni él, ni nadie ¿Quedó claro?

-Pero Sesshomaru…-Trato de decir Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido

-¿Quedó claro?-Volvió a repetir Sesshomaru, se notaba que estaba molesto

-Sí… Pero…

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sesshomaru y se marchó.

Inuyasha odiaba que Sesshomaru le diera órdenes pero claro ¡El era el hermano mayor! Y tenía derecho según Irasue.

-Sal de ahí Miroku-Dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados

-Jejeje ¿Te regaño tu hermano?

-¡Cállate!-Exclamo muy enojado Inuyasha

-Eso te pasa por ser el menor-Se siguió burlando Miroku

-Eso me pasa por vivir con ese engreído- Exclamo Inuyasha, que estaba como león enjaulado

En eso toco el timbre, señal de que debería volver

-¿Qué clase tienes Inuyasha?

-Geografía-Dijo aun molesto- ¿Y tú?

-Igual, vámonos se nos hace tarde

-Como sea

Así ambos amigos se encaminaron a su clase de Geografía

…

-¡Kagome! El maestro no ha llegado-Se quejó Sango

-Sango, eres una desesperada, sabes que el internado esta enorme y la sala del maestro está del otro lado.

En eso llego el maestro Hoyo, que era el maestro más joven de todos y el más estricto

-Por favor, salgan al pasillo, yo voy a elegir quien va a ser su pareja de pupitre, ¿Ok?- Dijo el maestro y en un momento todos los estudiantes estaban en el pasillo esperando a que el maestro los llamara

-Kagome, ojala me toqué contigo.- Dijo Sango nerviosa

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor si nos toca juntas

-Ojala…

-Hola Inuyasha-Saludó Kagome- ¿También te toca Geografía?

Inuyasha Asintió

-Inuyasha… ¿No me vas a presentar a esta hermosa señorita?-Pidió Miroku a Inuyasha

-Claro… Miroku, ella es Kagome, la conocí hoy en clase de Español.

-Hola Miroku- Saludó Kagome- Mucho gusto conocerte, mira ella es Sango, mi amiga de la infancia.

-Mucho gusto conocerlas a las dos, hermosas señoritas, Inuyasha y yo también somos amigos desde la infancia

-Kagome Higurashi-Habló el maestro y Kagome camino hacia donde el maestro estaba- Te toca con Sesshomaru Tashio, pasen a sentarse-Pidió el maestro a ambos alumnos.

Y así sucesivamente cada uno fue entrando y sentándose con sus respectivas _parejas de pupitre._

Kagome observó a Sesshomaru Tashio, Entonces, era cierto ambos hermanos Tashio estaban en ese internado, pero, Sesshomaru, estaba mirando hacia otro lado, Kagome siguió la vista de Sesshomaru y se encontró con que Sesshomaru estaba mirando a Inuyasha, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

A Inuyasha le tocó sentarse con Miroku, ese joven de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, ellos se veían felices, estaban platicando a gusto. ¿Sentiría envidia Sesshomaru de su medio hermano? ¿Envidia de que a él le tocara con alguien que conocía?

Kagome estaba dudosa si hablarle o no a Sesshomaru, y por fin se decidió, que lo mejor era romper la tensión entre ambos, de todos modos, serían compañeros de pupitre todo el ciclo escolar, por orden del maestro Hoyo

-… Hola-Saludo Kagome- Me llamo Kagome Higurashi

Sesshomaru se volteo, y Kagome no supo en qué momento se perdió en esos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

* * *

Hola, bueno, ahí esta el segundo capitulo y ¡Gracias por los Reviews! :D En verdad, los vi & Brinque de emoción, jajaja! Es enserio ._. Brinque & enserio muchísimas Gracias a:

, mindmaricruz & a Sango Chan 030 :D Ustedes me alegraron el día ¡Muchísimas Gracias! ¡Espero les guste! & la historia tuvo 96 visitas y solo era el capitulo 1 :') No saben la alegría que siento ¡Enserio!

&... Por ahí me felicitaron de mi ortografía :') Entonces, si valieron las penas las regañizas que me ponía mi madre xD ¡Gracias! ;*

Por cierto... ¿Se han preguntado como se ve Sesshomaru humano? Pues yo tengo una foto xD & se ve Ultra mega Guapo *-* . Aunque sus ojos son Negros' & yo se los deje Dorados:3, bueno si pasan por mi perfil, les dejo el Link para que lo vean, ;* Chao*-*


	3. Capitulo 3

_¿Un Amor Imposible?_

Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_By: __Breen Martínez_

-¡Kagome, te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta amiga!

-Sango, no me gusta-Dijo Kagome ya fastidiada

-¡Sí te gusta! ¡Te gusta!

-¡Claro que No!-Dijo Kagome avergonzada y al borde de la ira

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Viste cómo te le quedaste mirando en Geografía? ¡Te pusiste Roja y Nerviosa!-Explicó Sango a Kagome

-¡Claro que No!-Exclamó Kagome por enésima vez

-¡Claro que Si! Sesshomaru y Kagome suena lindo ¿No?-Dijo divertida Sango

-¡Sango! No me gusta

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Te recuerdo lo que paso en Geografía?

Flash Black

_-… Hola, me llamo Kagome Higurashi_

_Sesshomaru se volteó y Kagome se puso nerviosa al ver a aquel joven, era sin duda 'El más guapo del internado' esos hermoso ojos ámbar que parecían estar cubiertos por una capa de hielo, sin duda cualquiera se perdería en aquellos hermosos ojos._

_-Sesshomaru Tashio-Aquella voz sacó a Kagome de su transe, una voz tan fría e inexpresiva, que parecía que te iba a congelar…_

Fin Flash Black

-¡Te gusta, Kagome! No lo niegues, te gusta, nunca te vi tan nerviosa con alguien- Sango de quedo pensando- Sí, definitivamente no te vi tan nerviosa con alguien ni con Kouga-Le explico Sango a su amiga

-Sango, no me gusta Sesshomaru, además, apenas y cruzamos palabra

-Eso es cierto, pero tu reacción… -Sango se quedó callada, ya no discutiría más con su amiga- Está bien Kagome, hare cómo que te creo

-Gracias Sango, ¿vamos a Recorrer el internado?- Propuso Kagome, ella quería salir de su habitación, no quería estar encerrada

-Tengo una investigación que hacer, primer día y los maestros dejan tarea, ¿Por qué no lo recorres tú? Luego te alcanzo ¿Sí?

-Está Bien, iré a ver a Kikyo, a ver si ella quiere salir

Sango Asintió. Entonces Kagome se dirigió al último piso donde estaba el cuarto de su hermana Kikyo, toco la puerta y su hermana abrió.

-Kikyo, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- Propuso Kagome, pero no vio a su hermana muy convencida -¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto al ver a su hermana completamente nerviosa

-Ahora no puedo Kagome, mejor ve tú con Sango ¿Sí?

Kagome negó con la cabeza

-Sango tiene tarea, por favor Kikyo o acaso… ¿Estas ocupada?- supuso Kagome por la cara de Kikyo

-No exactamente, pero… Luego hablamos ¿Te parece Kagome?-Y después de decir esto Kikyo cerró la puerta enfrente de Kagome

_¿Qué pasara con mi hermana?-_Se preguntaba Kagome. Pero siguió el consejo de sango y se fue a recorrer el internado ella sola, aunque Kagome conociera el internado, le gustaba dar un recorrido por él y cuando encontraba un Lugar _tranquilo _quedarse ahí a leer o solamente a pensar. Y finalmente lo encontró ese lugar ideal para pensar.

Era una jardinera, tenía un árbol de almendro plantado que daba mucha sombra y el tallo del árbol era grueso, tanto que te podías recargar en él, definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para pensar, Kagome se sentó en el pasto y se recargo en aquel tallo grueso, y se puso a pensar en lo que le podría estar pasando a su hermana pero ninguna idea lógica se le venía a la cabeza ¡Por Dios! Su hermana no era así, algo considerable le debería estar pasando. ¿Pero qué? La duda la atormentaba, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o terminaría sin poder dormir.

_-¡Te gusta, Kagome! No lo niegues, te gusta, nunca te vi tan nerviosa con alguien- _Esas palabras de repente vinieron a la mente de Kagome y ella se sonrojo ¿De dónde venía ese pensamiento?

_Apenas y cruzamos palabra… entonces, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? ¿Por qué necesariamente él? ¿Me gusta Sesshomaru? ¡No, no Kagome! ¡Deja de hacerte ideas que no son!-_Se decía Kagome interiormente, de hecho, estaba como teniendo una especia de _Debate Mental _¡Y con ella misma!

…

-Sesshomaru, los maestros, ¿No te dejaron tarea?-Pregunto Inuyasha al ver a su hermano muy relajado para ser el primer día de clases

-La termine en el salón.-Contesto con ese tono tan indiferente, típico de él.- ¿Por qué?

-Tenía curiosidad, nada en especial.- dijo al ver la cara de su hermano.

-Como sea.-hubo un breve silencio entre ambos medios hermanos, y entonces, Sesshomaru se bajó de su cama –Que era la de arriba- y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, dispuesto a salir

-¿A dónde vas, Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Inuyasha "_Mantente cerca de tu hermano ¿Ok? Evita que se meta en problemas" _–Le había dicho Inu No Tashio a Inuyasha

-Saldré a dar una vuelta al internado.- Dijo y cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

Sesshomaru odiaba dar explicaciones, pero, lamentablemente se las tenía que dar, porque, aunque su medio hermano creía que Sesshomaru no sabía del pequeño _favor _que le había pedido su padre, él sabía perfectamente bien todo.

"_Evita que se meta en problemas" _¿Apoco el gran Inu no Tashio, no tenía confianza en su hijo?

Sesshomaru estuvo recorriendo el internado, a paso lento, no tenía ninguna prisa de llegar a su habitación temprano, de hecho, detestaba estar ahí, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, por un lado, se lamentaba de haber estado discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo con su medio Hermano.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que había una parte de la escuela que en el "_Recorrido_" No le mostraron, era una parte pequeña y solitaria, no había casi nadie ahí "_Perfecto_"- Pensó Sesshomaru- hay perdería su tiempo, pero, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar no estaba tan "_Solitario_" como él creía. En ese lugar estaba nadie más y nadie menos que su compañera de Geografía… ¿Kagome? ¡Sí! Kagome ¿Higurashi? No se acordaba realmente, pero, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba ahí parado, contemplándola…

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno... Si encuentran por ahí una falta de ortografía me dicen ¿Sí? Mi Computadora anda de "Gay" & las palabras me las marcaba en ingles y me estaba desesperando, era el colmo :( terminare usando "Diccionario" Para la otra, ya verán, en fin... Espero les guste, ya he resivido 7 reviews en total & ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy super Feliz por eso :') Enserio *-*' Yo... Entre y vi esos Reviews y volví a brincar de emoción xD ¡Enserio! Bueno/: Tan bien no lo había subido porque tengo "Problemas" en mi familia & conmigo misma u.u, el capitulo 4 ya está más o menos hecho... lo pasare a la computadora & lo subiré(;' _

_Bueno, gracias Por esos hermosos reviews;* Los quiero muchísimo;3, me han alegrado mi fea Vida;B & hasta la proxima vez que suba el capitulo xD... Por cierto, en el otro aclarare lo de Kouga & mas o menos lo de Kikyo ._. & si no te dormiste al leer Todo esto, te regalare un paquete de Galletas*o* Te las mandare con mi unicornio xD ¡Enserio! ;* Chao! :D_


	4. Capitulo 4

_¿Un Amor Imposible?_

Capitulo 4:

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_By: __Breen Martínez_

Kagome seguía hundida en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué justamente se venía acordar de la charla con Sango? No entendía, no, realmente no entendía ¿Acaso su mente estaba jugando con ella? Pero tenía otra cosa que pensar, su hermana, su hermana Gemela, la había ignorado por decirlo así ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Algo malo le pasaría a Kikyo? ¿Por qué miraba hacia atrás?

De repente, Kagome sintió como la mirada de alguien sobre ella, lo que hizo que volteara, para encontrarse con nadie más y con nadie menos que el dueño de sus pensamientos

_¿Qué hará él aquí?_-Se preguntaba Kagome, pero estaba dudosa si preguntarle o no, había escuchado que Sesshomaru, era una persona fría e indiferente, que casi nunca hablaba y que por lo regular estaba molesto, pero… ¿Eso sería cierto? Pero, Kagome había aprendido que no era bueno hacerle caso a los _Chismes o rumores _de las personas.

-Sesshomaru-Kagome guardo silencio durante un minuto para saber si tenía o no la atención de él, y al parecer así era- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Buscabas… a alguien?

-Estaba buscando un lugar para descansar- Dijo él con indiferencia y desviando la mirada de ella. Sesshomaru también se había perdido en los ojos color chocolate que Kagome poseía, si no fuera porque ella lo saco de Aquel transe, seguiría mirando a Kagome

-Entonces, estás en el lugar correcto- Dijo Kagome después de un pequeño silencio- Aunque, ¿Te importaría compartirlo?

-De acuerdo-Asintió Sesshomaru y se sentó a un lado de Kagome, ambos estaban juntos bajo el almendro, pero cada uno estaba pensando cosas diferentes…

…

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación haciendo su _"investigación_", cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, por lo que abrió al instante

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás solo?- Dijo Miroku entrando a la habitación

-Miroku… sí ¿Por qué?

-Es que había demasiada paz, en este cuarto-Dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír

-Eso es cierto, Sesshomaru ya lleva rato desaparecido ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Escondiéndose de ti? ¿Acaso?

-¡Hash! Cállate Miroku, vamos a buscar a Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué? Él es el mayor ¿No? Entonces déjalo un rato libre, que haga nuevos amigos.

-Le hice una promesa a mi padre, le dije que vigilaría a Sesshomaru para que no se metiera en problemas y con algo de suerte, hacer que sea más comunicativo

-Eso es imposible, amigo, ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar a la Cancha? Eso es más divertido que ir a buscar a tu hermano – Miroku observo la cara de Inuyasha y no lo vio muy convencido

-No lo sé…

-Media hora, amigo ¡Vamos!

-De acuerdo- Asintió Inuyasha y se fue con su amigo a Jugar

…

Sesshomaru y Kagome permanecían callados, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, y de vez en cuando compartían miradas, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

-Kagome… -Esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien rompió el silencio-¿Así te llamas verdad?

Kagome Asintió

-Sesshomaru… ¿No te molesta estar conmigo?- Pregunto Kagome de repente, ella había escuchado que a Sesshomaru no le gustaba convivir con personas de clase media o baja.

-… ¿A qué viene eso?

-me dijeron que te molesta estar con personas de Clase media o baja y bueno… yo…

-Eres de clase media ¿No?- La interrumpió él, pero ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-Sí… ¿Entonces…, Te molesta qué este aquí contigo?

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien apareció inesperadamente, separándolos de repente, no se habían dado cuenta que poco a poco se fueron acercando, entre ellos solo había unos 15 cm de distancia, estaban tan cerca

-¡Pero a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Al gran Sesshomaru Tashio! Con… ¿Higurashi?-Dijo la Joven de cabello ondulado, con una cámara en las manos

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Sesshomaru al instante ¿Cómo era posible que no podía tener paz? ¡Definitivamente Sesshomaru prefería su Casa!

-¡Ah! Que mal Educada soy, me llamo Kagura

-¿Kagura? –Dijo Kagome -¿Qué quieres?

-¡Oh! Nada, pasaba por aquí buscando una buena noticia para el periódico escolar, y al parecer la encontré

-¿A qué te refieres Kagura?- Volvió a preguntar Kagome

-Ya pronto lo verán- Y se fue dejando solos a Kagome y Sesshomaru

-Planea Algo-dijo Sesshomaru- Ya es tarde deberíamos volver

Kagome asintió, ahora tenía otra cosa por hacer, pensar en ¿Qué querría decir Kagura? ¿Qué pasaría con su hermana?

_**(¡Bueno hasta aquí! Ok no xD ¿Se lo creyeron? No soy tan mala C: Sigamos…)**_

* * *

Al día siguiente todo en el internado estaba normal, pero, con una excepción, todo mundo se giraba a mirar a Kagome cuando pasaba por los corredores ¿Por qué? A Kagome no se le ocurría ninguna idea lógica ¿Por qué todo mundo la miraría? Ella siempre había sido como _invisible _y ahora todo mundo la conocía y la miraba ¿Por qué? ¿Sango sabría?

-Sango- Le habló Kagome a su amiga, que había permanecido sería con ella- Tu sabes… ¿Por qué todo mundo me mira?

-Porque todos saben tu preciado secreto, todos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste Kagome? ¿No me tienes confianza? ¿No soy tu mejor amiga?

-¿De qué hablas Sango? Claro que eres mi mejor amiga, no entiendo ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¡Sango Habla!

-Todo mundo te mira por lo que se dijo en el _Periódico escolar _¿Es enserio lo que dice?

-No sé de que hablas, yo… no he leído el periódico Escolar-

-Toma- dijo Sango entregándole a Kagome el dichoso "Periódico Escolar", entonces vio que en la primera plana había una noticia sobre ella y sobre ¡¿Sesshomaru?!

Kagome empezó a leer, sorprendida, ¿Cómo se podían inventar semejante cosa? Todo era mentira, Todo, pero eso lo explicaba el comportamientos de todo el internado.

-¿Es cierto Kagome?-Pregunto Sango una vez que su amiga termino de leer el correo- Kagome, respóndeme, por favor.

-No, no es cierto, para nada, Sango… ¿Quién publico esto en el periódico?

-Kagura… - hubo un breve silencio- La nueva mejor amiga de tu hermana

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Explícate Sango! ¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo con esto?

-Kagome, lo mejor será que le preguntes a tu hermana, lo único que yo sé es que fue Kagura quien publico esto en el periódico escolar.

-De acuerdo Sango, entonces… ¿Esto es la razón por la que todo el internado se me queda mirando?

-Sí… Bueno, no lo creeríamos, pero ahí una foto, en la siguiente página- Dijo Sango agarrando el periódico y volteando la pagina y como ella había dicho, en esa página Completa, estaba la foto de Kagome y Sesshomaru cerca, casi parecía que se había besado

-¡Oh! Veo que ya viste mi noticia, ¿Me quedo bien Verdad?-Dijo Kagura detrás de ellas ¿Tenía el descaro de admitir que ella fue?

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagura?-Pregunto Kagome

-Oh, nada, solo pasaba para ver si ya habías visto la nota y por lo visto, sí

-¿Qué ganas con esto Kagura? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Eso pronto lo veraz…-Y dicho esto Kagura se fue, dejando sola a Kagome y a Sango

-Sango… voy a buscar a Kikyo, ella…debe de saber-

-Está bien Kagome, pero ¿Las clases?

-Los maestros tienen junta las dos primeras horas, tengo tiempo de buscar a Kikyo, y ver si ella sabe algo, nos vemos en el receso en el jardín principal ¿sí?

Sango asintió y Kagome se marcho en busca de su hermana, Kikyo sabría algo si ella era la amiga de Kagura.

Camino y camino por todos los pasillos, pero no encontraba a su hermana ¿Dónde se habría metido? Busco por cada jardín, salón y al final decidió ir a su habitación, ¿estaría ahí? Entro sin tocar y efectivamente ahí estaba Kikyo

-¿Qué quieres Kagome?-Contesto con un todo indiferente

-¿Tú sabías lo que Kagura planeaba Verdad?

Kikyo asintió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no la detuviste? Kikyo… ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué? Yo soy tu hermana…

-Kagome, tu más que nadie sabe lo que cuesta encajar aquí, y al fin lo hice y…

-Y con personas de alta sociedad, lo sé, continúa, hermana.

-Y no voy a dejar eso, a Kagura le gusta molestar y correr chismes, por eso se metió al periódico escolar, al fin pude encajar Kagome ¿Me quitarás eso?

-Pero, ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Yo no sabía que sería contigo, Tú tuviste la mala suerte de ser su víctima, a mi no me culpes ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-Ya te lo dije, al fin he encajado y no dejare esto, ¿No lo entiendes? – Kikyo se volteo a ver la ventana- Mientras, tu y yo Kagome no podremos seguir siendo las "hermanitas unidas" Que siempre hemos sido- Hubo un breve silencio entre ambas Gemelas- ¿Quedo claro?

Kagome asintió y se marcho ¿Esa era la razón? Su hermana… había sido tan fría, tan distante, _Mientras, tu y yo kagome no podremos seguir siendo las "Hermanitas unidas" Que siempre hemos sido ¿Quedo claro?_ Esas palabras daban vueltas por la mente de Kagome, le costaba asimilar lo que le acababa de decir Kikyo ¿Era enserio? …

…

Inuyasha se dirigía a su habitación con el periódico escolar en las manos, estaba buscando a su hermano Sesshomaru, quien, al saber que no tendrían las primeras clases eligió permanecer en su habitación

-Creo que nuestro padre te dijo "No te metas en problemas"-Dijo Inuyasha entrando a la habitación- ¿Qué significa esto Sesshomaru?- Le dijo mostrando el periódico, tanto como la nota como la imagen

-No sé, de que me hablas-Dijo sosteniendo el periódico en sus manos y empezando a leer la nota:

_¿Tashio y Higurashi?_

_Yo, la reportera de este periódico escolar, el día de ayer descubrí al gran Sesshomaru Tashio y a Kagome Higurashi, en el lugar más desierto del internado ¡Juntos! ¿Pasara algo entre Kagome y Sesshomaru? _

_La foto que tome que está en la siguiente página, muestra como ambos estaban muy cerca, ¿Se habrían besado? Lo más importante, ¿Por qué esconden su relación de los demás? Acaso ¿Es un amor en secreto? _

-Sesshomaru- Dijo Inuyasha al ver la cara de enfado de su hermano -¿Eso es cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién publico esto? ¿La tal Kagura?

-Sí, ella es la reportera del periódico escolar, Ayer… ¿Estuviste con Kagome?

-No paso nada entre nosotros si es lo que quieres saber, ¿Dónde está Kagura?

-Recorriendo el internado, buscando una nueva nota.

-Más bien un nuevo chisme.

Dijo Sesshomaru y salió, buscando a Kagura, definitivamente eso no se quedaría así…

* * *

_¡Hola! Este es el capítulo 4 y pues ¿Qué les pareció? Espero recibir Reviews *-*, tanto buenos como malos, pero hasta ahorita he recibido comentarios buenos y eso me pone Feliz, me distrae de mis problemas, bueno, tengo una idea en mente, pero no sé, si a ustedes les guste, bueno, ¿Les gustaría que yo cambiara la personalidad de los personajes? Por ejemplo: a Inu No Tashio hacerlo más frío, ambicioso, etc.… ¿Qué les parecería? Por favor opinen._._

_A por cierto, espero que mi unicornio les haya llevado su paquete de galletas xD & ojala no se las allá comido él ¬¬_

_Dudas, sugerencias, apoyo, etc.… Se los agradecería;* Hasta la Próxima; 3 _

_Posdata: Me pidieron un capitulo largo; 3 & aquí está xD _


	5. Capitulo 5

_¿Un Amor Imposible?_

Capitulo 5:

_**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_By:__ Breen Martínez_

Sesshomaru caminaba hacia la dirección a buscar a la dichosa Kagura, definitivamente eso no se quedaría así ¿Cómo se le ocurría publicar semejante mentira? ¿Él, en una relación en secreto con Kagome Higurashi? Definitivamente, eso era algo imposible, pero ¿Por qué todo mundo creía semejante cosa? Era una tontería, pero, no podía permitir que siguiera difundiendo tal mentira.

Le faltaba un edificio para llegar a la dirección, cuando escucho que alguien lloraba ¿Qué tendría? Por alguna rara y extraña razón Sesshomaru quería saber quién era aquella persona que lloraba.

Cuando llegó a aquel sitio, descubrió que aquel llanto venía de nadie más y nadie menos que de Kagome Higurashi

-¿Estás llorando por la nota en el periódico?-Pregunto Sesshomaru, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara- No te preocupes, iré a arreglar eso con la tal Kagura

-No es eso- Confesó Kagome- Aunque te agradezco tus palabras

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu llanto?-Pregunto de repente ¿De dónde venía tanta generosidad? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba, pero sentía una necesidad por saber

-Mi hermana… ha cambiado conmigo, dijo que ya no seríamos las hermanas tan unidas que somos- Explico Kagome- Ella sabía lo que Kagura planeaba y no la detuvo- y volvió a soltar más lágrimas, su hermana, su única hermana era tan mala con ella.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- Kagome se sorprendió ¿Aquella persona era Sesshomaru Tashio? Definitivamente, los rumores sobre él eran falsos, estaba segura.

-Lo dudo…-hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, un muy largo silencio, entonces, Kagome se encogió sobre sí misma, la clase siguiente le tocaba con su hermana, ¿Cómo haría para verla y no sentir dolor? Se siguió encogiendo, parecía como si se abrazara ella misma.

Entonces Sesshomaru pensó que eso era lo que necesitaba aquella joven, un abrazo, pero ¿Él se lo daría? Sesshomaru nunca había abrazado a nadie, nunca en su vida, ¿Le daría un abrazo a aquella chica que lloraba desconsoladamente?

Parecía que el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se mandara solo y sin pensarlo se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo,

**(Lo sé, es un momento hermoso e inesperado ¿No? xD)**

Kagome al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban levanto la cabeza, y observó a aquella persona que la abrazaba era Sesshomaru, pero ¿Por qué la abrazaba?

No sabía exactamente porque, pero le correspondió el abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru y siguió llorando, pero, de repente su llanto paro, porque sabía que no estaba completamente sola, en los brazos de Sesshomaru se sentía fuerte, muy, muy fuerte, él la hacía sentirse diferente ¿La razón? No la sabía pero tampoco le importaba.

-¡Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tengo aquí?!- Dijo Kagura apareciendo de la nada con su dichosa Cámara- Espero no interrumpir nada-dijo al momento de que Sesshomaru y Kagome se separaban, y al ver los ojos de kagome, todos rojos, no había duda, Kagome estaba llorando y por alguna razón ese sufrimiento le encanto- ¿Por qué lloras Kagome? ¿Por qué se descubrió tu secreto?

-La razón de mi llanto no es asunto tuyo y yo no tengo ningún secreto-Explico Kagome

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué significa este abrazo?

-Eso no te incumbe- Esta vez la persona que hablo fue Sesshomaru, su voz era más fría ahora, definitivamente estaba molesto

-Bueno, si me incumbe, tengo otra nota para el periódico escolar, así entre poco me haré más popular.

-¿Una nueva Nota? Lo que publicas son puros chismes, cosas sacadas de contexto-Dijo Kagome, ella tampoco estaba muy feliz

-Bueno, pero a todas las personas del internado le gusta leer sobre eso ¿No?-Kagura se mostraba feliz- ¿Por qué no disfrutan de la popularidad que les estoy otorgando?

Kagura había pasado los límites de paciencia de Sesshomaru, y él ya no se contuvo más, la agarro del cuello y la azoto contra la pared, Kagura se estaba quedando sin aire, no podía respirar más, pero tampoco se podía liberar, Sesshomaru la apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Suéltame… Sesshomaru –Dijo Kagura con dificultad- Por favor… suéltame

-¡Sesshomaru, suéltala!-Grito Inuyasha, que había estado buscando a su hermano desde hace rato, pero, nunca pensó que su hermano estaría ahí-¡La vas a matar, suéltala!

Sesshomaru, cuando sintió que Kagura se estaba quedando completamente sin aire, la soltó, pero al soltarla, hizo que cayera por unas piedras, lo que provoco que se raspara parte de las piernas y en lo que ella empezaba a introducir oxigeno a sus pulmones, Sesshomaru se le hacerlo y la tomo de la barbilla

-Ya no publicaras nada ¿Quedo Claro?- Ambos sostuvieron la mirada-O de lo contrario, para la otra no tendré compasión- Le dijo igualmente con aquel tono tan frío. Cualquiera podía jurar que a Sesshomaru se le pusieron sus ojos negros de furia.

Kagura asintió, estaba realmente muy asustada, nunca pensó que Sesshomaru le fuera a hacer eso.

Sesshomaru, por el contario se marcho de aquel lugar, dejando solos a Kagome, Inuyasha y a Kagura, que todavía le costaba trabajo respirar

-Kagome… ¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto Inuyasha a su amiga, que todavía estaba anonadada por lo que acababa de ver- Respóndeme por favor

-Tu hermanito se enojo porque lo cache abrazando a su novia.-Dijo Kagura con dificultad- Y como le dije que lo iba a publicar en el periódico escolar, se enojo y me agarro por el cuello y me azoto contra la pared, eso paso, ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano Inuyasha?

-No lo sé…- hubo un breve silencio en el que ninguno se atrevió a hablar, entonces, Kagura se marcho de seguro a editar su nuevo _chisme _–Kagome, ¿Pasa algo entre Sesshomaru y tú?

-No, todo se lo está inventando Kagura-Aclaró Kagome ¿Enserio Inuyasha creía que ella y su hermano eran novios?

-¿Hasta el abrazo?-Volvió a cuestionar Inuyasha

-Eso… no- Confesó Kagome- Yo estaba llorando y Sesshomaru me abrazo, supongo que para que parara de llorar

-Eso es extraño- Inuyasha se quedo pensativo- Sesshomaru nunca en su vida a abrazado a alguien, eres la primera- Y le dedico una sonrisa- Eres afortunada Kagome

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Crees que Kagura se detenga? Es que me preocupa que tu hermano cumpla la amenaza-

-Si sabe lo que le conviene se detendrá- Aseguró Inuyasha

-Eso espero…

En ese momento sonó la campana, señal de que ya tenían que volver a clases, definitivamente la junta de maestro ya tendría que haber acabado.

Así que ambos amigos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. A Kagome le tocaba la clase de Matemáticas y le tocaba con su hermana, pero, como era de esperarse, su hermana no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera la miro. Eso la hizo sentir mal, pero recordó el abrazo de Sesshomaru y la hizo sentirse mejor pero ¿Por qué?

Pero, para suerte de Kagome, las clases se fueron volando, y al fin era la hora del receso, se vería con su mejor Amiga Sango.

Camino hasta el jardín principal, pero no encontró a su amiga, y cuando finalmente logró divisarla, ella estaba con ¿Miroku? Platicando, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, y así continuo caminando, hasta que varias personas pasaron por donde estaba ella, y decidió seguirlos, para encontrarse con Inuyasha que miraba la escena que había frente a ellos,

-¿Qué pasa aquí Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome confundida, ¿Por qué estaban Kagura, Sesshomaru y la Directora Ayumi discutiendo?

-Kagura reportó a Sesshomaru, le platico a la directora Ayumi que él casi la asfixia, pero no le dijo la razón por la que Sesshomaru hizo eso, Kagura es una cobarde-Dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y con un tono muy serio

-¿Por qué Cobarde?-

-Tuvo miedo de que Sesshomaru le hiciera algo, por eso lo reportó, al parecer, la Directora Ayumi no quiere que Sesshomaru se acerque a Kagura o lo expulsara.

-Es cierto, es una cobarde, pero ¿Dejara ella de publicar cosas sobre Sesshomaru y sobre mí?

-Lo dudo, si lo reporto es porque planea seguir escribiendo, pero, quería asegurarse de estar _segura,_-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Alguien te dijo? ¿O solo son los rumores que todo el mundo comenta?

-Me los dijo tu hermana- Dijo Inuyasha, y siguió prestándole atención a la escena que tenían enfrente-

-¿Mi hermana? ¿La conoces? ¿Ella en verdad te dijo eso?

-sí, tu hermana me lo contó, la vi con Kagura ayer y decidí preguntarle, ella me confesó todo y hace rato le pregunté y ella me dijo todo esto, aunque es muy obvio.

-Kagome Higurashi-Llamó la Directora Ayumi, lo que hizo que Kagome volteara su vista así ella

-¿Qué se le ofrece directora?-Dijo Kagome acercándose a la directora

-A partir de ahora, Kagome Higurashi y Sesshomaru Tashio no podrán acercarse a Kagura, si lo hacen, serán expulsados, inmediatamente, ¿Quedo claro?

Todos los presentes asintieron

Y una vez la directora se fue, todos se dispersaron

-Parece que gane-Dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa.

-Cobarde- Dijo Sesshomaru y se fue, seguido por Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó sola, entonces, se fue a comprar su desayuno, después, dio el toque para la siguiente clase _"Geografía"-_Pensó Kagome y por alguna razón estaba feliz de que le tocara esa clase.

Cuando llegó se sentó en su respectivo lugar y unos 5 minutos después llego su compañero de pupitre, Sesshomaru, pero, había algo raro, el maestro Hoyo no llegaba ¿Pasaría algo con él? Él nunca se atrasaba, de hecho, era el único maestro que tenía una asistencia _Perfecta _

-Kagome- La llamo Sango y ella fue a donde estaba ella- Perdóname por no estar en el receso contigo, el maestro no ha venido, dicen que tuvo un problema con la directora

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué paso con el maestro?

-Se enfrentó a la directora, quería que sacaran a Kagura del periódico escolar, porque, Kagura descubrió un secreto del maestro y pensaba publicarlo

-¿Un secreto? ¿Cómo hace ella para saber todo?

-Dicen que tiene varias personas que si encuentran algún chisme, le toman foto y se lo muestra a Kagura, ella tiene secuaces, y entre ellos está tú hermana.

-Tenía que ser… Sango, ¿Sabes si el maestro va a venir?

-Yo supongo que sí, pero primero tiene que arreglar cosas con la directora, al parecer la directora está muy enojada por lo que paso con Sesshomaru y ahora, lo del maestro, esto no va nada bien

-Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve un problema con la directora- Dijo el maestro Hoyo entrando- Tomen asiento, por favor.

Y así toda la clase tomo sus respectivos asientos

-Maestro… ¿Sacaran a Kagura del periódico escolar?-Pregunto una voz, desde el pupitre de atrás

-No tengo idea por ahorita, Áyame, pero lo que si se es que la directora protege mucho a Kagura

-¿Usted sabe la razón maestro?-Está vez la que hablo fue Sango

-Pues…-Hubo un breve silencio- ¿Qué más da? De todos modos se van a enterrar, la directora Ayumi está protegiendo a su sobrina Kagura.

* * *

_¡Hola! :D Feliz *Checando calendario* Jueves 4 de Julio xD _

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, es un capitulo LARGO y lo subí lo MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE & bueno, por ahí volví a leer los Reviews xD Es que… es divertido, empiezo a gritar, xD Bueno, me dijeron: Ya quiero ver abrazos, besos, etc. Y ahí está ¡Un lindo Abrazo! xD ¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Kagura? Espero que no ¬¬ Porque si lo sospechaban ya perdí mi magia/:_

_¡Ah! Por cierto Me andan fastidiando unos "Amigos" Que yo soy muy infantil._._

_Pero bueno, pregunta del día: _

_¿Cuántos años creen que tengo? xD Jajaja Por fa respóndanme: D_

_Bueno Gracias por TODO: D Nos leemos, después, & Por cierto Sobre Kikyo, sí, ella si va a cambiar, xD Pero casi al final xD _

_Posdata: El otro capítulo será Más laaargo (; Pero Obviamente me tardare más en hacerlo ¿Sí? _

_Me responden mi pregunta o no subo el capitulo ¬¬ xD Amenaza_

_¿Un review? Se lo agradecería De todo Corazón :D _


	6. Capitulo 6

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **_Ni el fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

_By: __Breen Martínez_

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que la directora había prohibido a Sesshomaru y Kagome acercarse a su sobrina, Kagura.

Pero sin embargo, ella seguía publicando sus _chismes _en el periódico Escolar, y nadie lo podía evitar, estaba muy bien protegida y era rara la vez que salía sola a caminar. Las dos últimas notas que ella había publicado, había impactado a todos los que estaban en el internado.

El título de la primer noticia fue: _Sesshomaru y Kagome ¡Abrazándose! ¡Definitivamente son pareja! _

Y el título de la segunda noticia, tenía que ver con el maestro de Geografía, Hoyo: _La hija del maestro Hoyo ¿Por qué la oculta? ¿Siente vergüenza de ella?_

Ambas noticias había impactado a todos, y a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquellas publicaciones, nadie lo podía olvidar. Kagome, se sentía muy nerviosa cada vez que asistía a Geografía, cada vez que veía a Sesshomaru, se acordaba de aquel abrazo y de las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha, entonces ¿Ella era la primera persona que Sesshomaru abrazaba? En realidad tenía esa duda, pero, no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Sesshomaru, aparte, cada vez que ella tenía la oportunidad de _"Hablar_" Con él, los empezaban a molestar ¿Cuándo se cansarían de molestar?

Pero, por fortuna, aquel día era sábado, lo que significaba que por fin descansaría de los maestros, el domingo no, porque ese día toda la clase del maestro Hoyo iría a un observatorio y explicarían el lunes todo lo que habían aprendido en aquel lugar.

Kagome estaba con Sango en su habitación pero ella se estaba arreglando, al parecer iba a salir a caminar con Miroku, aunque en realidad, iban a recorrer el internado.

-¿Cómo me veo Kagome?-Kagome, asomo su vista a donde estaba Sango y vio que ella traía puesto un pantalón color negro, una blusa gris con un gatito enfrente y se había puesto una zapatillas color rosada

-Muy bonita, Sango, ¿Te gusta Miroku?-Preguntó Kagome, nunca había visto a su amiga tan nerviosa y tan emocionada por salir con alguien

-Para nada… es solo un amigo-Dijo Sango con nerviosismo, y obviamente Kagome no le creyó- Bueno, me tengo que ir, y perdóname por no estar contigo estos días.

-No te preocupes, ve y diviértete ¿Sí?

-Claro, hasta luego-Dijo Sango y al momento cerró la puerta.

Kagome se quedó ahí en la habitación si saber exactamente qué hacer, cuando de repente alguien llamó a su puerta ¿Quién sería? Abrió la puerta sin preguntarse quién era y se encontró con su hermana Kikyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kikyo?-Esta vez fue ella la que se mostraba indiferente con ella-Aquí no hay una nueva nota, si es lo que buscas- _frialdad, indiferencia _eso era lo que Kagome le estaba mostrando a su hermana

-Tus palabras me lastiman Kagome, vengo aquí a decirte que si puedes alejarte de Sesshomaru mejor-

-¿Por qué? ¿Me van a hacer algo si lo sigo viendo?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, eso supongo yo, Kagura, se está empeñando en molestarlos a ustedes dos, mantente lejos de Sesshomaru, para que ella no tenga nada para publicar ¿De acuerdo?- Kikyo suspiro- Kagura está bien protegida, ya lo comprobaste, mantén la cabeza baja ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y tú por qué te preocupas por mí? Yo sé lo que hago Kikyo, por favor vete-Dijo Kagome y al instante abrió la puerta para que su hermana se marchara de ahí y así fue, en pocos segundos Kagome estaba nuevamente sola

Entonces, eligió que era mejor salir de ese encierro, agarro un libro que había traído con ella, se cambio, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color gris con dos corazones al frente y se puso unos tenis color blanco, entonces bajo y se dispuso a ir a ese lugar que tanto le encantaba, el lugar que tenía ese hermoso almendro y el lugar donde por primera vez había estado con Sesshomaru.

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos tan conocidos para ella, rogando por no encontrarse con Kagura o tendría problemas. Cuando llegó a su lugar preferido en todo el internado, se encontró con que su lugar estaba ocupado por Sesshomaru ¿Le habría gustado tanto ese lugar como a ella?

_Mantente lejos de Sesshomaru.- _Le había dicho su hermana, bueno, lo mejor sería irse y buscar otro lugar.

-¿Te vas para que Kagura no nos vea juntos?-Dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que se detuviera,- ¿Acaso te molesta?-Pregunto esta vez cerca de ella ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

-No… no es eso-Kagome titubeo, con Sesshomaru tan cerca su corazón iba a un ritmo acelerado- Solo, no te quería molestar-Tuvo que mentir.

-Mientes-Dijo Sesshomaru con aquel tono tan frio y típico en el- Quédate, no molestas

-De acuerdo… pero, ¿Sí Kagura viene?

-¿Por qué eres tan insegura? Ella no vendrá, no tiene las agallas, se las tuviera no me hubiera reportado, pero, te reporto a ti también.

-No tengo miedo porque ella venga y nos fotografíe juntos-Confesó Kagome

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué tienes miedo?-Cuestiono Sesshomaru ¿De qué podría tener miedo Kagome? ¿De qué la expulsaran?

-De que cumplas tu amenaza con Kagura y te expulsen-Finalmente confesó, por alguna extraña razón ese era el miedo de Kagome- Sesshomaru… tu todavía me debes una respuesta-le recordó

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no me molesta ni tu presencia ni tu clase social, kagome-Le respondió Sesshomaru, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que era cierto, Sesshomaru se mostraba muy amable con ella, ¡Hasta le había dado un abrazo! ¿Y tenía dudas? -¿Te quedaras?-Volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru

Kagome asintió.

Entonces, ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba el almendro y se sentaron, uno cerca del otro, en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era un silencio que ambos disfrutaban, de vez en cuando, intercambiaban algunas miradas, pero normalmente estaban callados, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Sesshomaru…-Hablo Kagome esta vez.

Sesshomaru no le respondió, solo la miro, señal de que ella tenía toda la atención de él

-Gracias por el abrazo de ayer-Dijo Kagome de repente y se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-No fue nada-Contesto él, pero, Kagome podía jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Kagome, le dedico una sonrisa a Sesshomaru y se dispuso a leer su libro, después de un rato, Kagome vio que a Sesshomaru le había llamado la atención su libro y entonces, se acerco más a él, para que ambos pudieran leer el libro a gusto.

_**(Aww *-* Yo me lo estoy imaginando & me muero, Envidia al mil ¬¬' xD Sigamos: D Por cierto, ahí está un beso xD)**_

Y así se fue parte de la mañana de ambos, estuvieron como 2 horas debajo de esa palmera leyendo el libro, tanto que lo había acabo de leer, cuando ya fueron las 3 de la tarde, todo el internado tenía que ir a comer, algunos al comedor, otros compraban y buscaban un lugar tranquilo, otros se iban a sus habitaciones.

Y así Kagome se separo de Sesshomaru y se fue a comprar, al estar comprando se encontró con que su hermana estaba con Inuyasha platicando, dirigió su mirada a otro lugar y estaban Sango con Miroku todavía recorriendo el internado y platicando.

Una vez ella compro lo que tenía que comprar, se dispuso a ir a su habitación ¿Qué sentido tenía estar ahí sola? Siguió caminando y justo cuando llegó al departamento vio que estaba Kagura en las escaleras ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo haría para entrar sin topársela? Kagome, pensó mucho, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna manera de entrar, a fuerzas tenía que entrar por las escaleras.

Entonces, se dirigió al jardín principal, pero nunca se imagino que se iba a encontrar con _é_l ahí

-¡Kagome! ¡Al fin te encuentro!-Dijo Kouga, dándole un abrazo a Kagome _**(¿Qué? ¿Creían que era Sesshomaru? xD Jajaja)**_

-¿Kouga?-Dijo kagome Sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte, necesitaba pedirte que me perdones por lo que paso con Áyame, en verdad lo siento-Dijo Kouga, realmente se veía arrepentido

-Te dije que quedaba olvidado ¿No? Enserio Kouga, no te preocupes, pero en verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mis padres me enviaron aquí, ya no me soportan y no me creyeron cuando les dije que tú me perdonaste.

-¿Y por eso te enviaron aquí?

-No exactamente-Kouga se quedo callado- Después de que tú y yo termináramos, bueno, lo que paso-Dijo Kouga nervioso- Yo luche por Áyame como tú me dijiste, le demostré que la quería y finalmente le pregunta que si quería ser mi novia, ella me dijo que sí, pero, también me dijo que no iba a volver a la escuela, si no que la iban a enviar a este internado y convencí a mis padres que me enviaran aquí, aunque realmente no fueron duros de convencer

-¿Enserio? Entonces felicidades por que al fin tu y Áyame son novios, entonces, por eso estás aquí.

-Sí, pero hay algo que no me gusta de aquí-Confesó Kouga a Kagome

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto realmente confundida Kagome, ese internado le agradaba a todos, no había excepción.

-Pues, veo que hay un tal periódico escolar y están atacando a mi novia

-¿La están atacando? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué han publicado sobre Áyame?

-Que es la hija del maestro de Geografía, de Hoyo y dicen que porque la oculta, que a lo mejor siente pena de ella

-¿Áyame es la hija del maestro Hoyo?

-Sí, ¿No sabías Kagome? Desde que murió la madre de Áyame, hace como 2 años, su padre, Hoyo, se metió a trabajar aquí.

-No enserio no lo sabía, pero, ¿Por qué no estás con Áyame? Debe estar pasándola mal, porque todo el internado a de pensar que su papá no la quiere porque siempre lo mantuvo en secreto.

-Ya la busque-Confesó Kouga-Estaba en la dirección arreglando eso con la Directora, pero al parecer, la directora le da preferencia a su sobrina

-Kagura está bien protegida, te recomiendo que no se te ocurra hacerle algo, o serás expulsado

-Eso también ya lo sé, Kagome-Kouga se quedó pensativo- Pero, también le podríamos dar una probada de su propia medicina

-¿Qué estás tramando Kouga?-Kagome se le quedó mirando

-Pronto lo sabrás, mi querida Kagome-Dijo Kouga y se marchó.

Kagome, volvió a su habitación, ya no tenía sentido seguir recorriendo el internado…

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Sango y Kagome se levantaron temprano, se pusieron su uniforme y se fueron directo al salón donde tenía la clase de Geografía, una vez estaban todos, el maestro Hoyo aprecio.

-Alumnos, el autobús está afuera, por favor, salgan en orden, van a ir en el autobús de dos en dos ¿De acuerdo?-

Toda la clase asintió.

-Sango, ¿te sientas conmigo?-Pregunto Kagome a su amiga

-Kagome, lo siento, pero me sentare con Miroku-Dijo Sango

-De acuerdo-

Y al momento, Sango se fue hasta donde estaba Miroku y se fueron juntos caminando hasta los autobuses, una vez llegando, el maestro Hoyo les pidió que les mostraran su pareja, y así entraban de dos en dos, pero, Kagome seguía sola, al parecer la mayoría ya tenía pareja, menos ella.

-Higurashi-La llamó el maestro-¿Y tu pareja?

-No tengo maestro-Confesó Kagome

-Bueno-El maestro Hoyo checo la lista- Todavía faltan alumnos por venir, espera que uno de ellos venga ¿Sí?

-¿Quién falta maestro?

-Áyame, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde estarán?-Pero cuando el maestro dijo eso, los tres alumnos aparecieron- ¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto el maestro

-La directora nos hizo unas preguntas, papá, lo lamento-Dijo Áyame, entonces era cierto, el maestro Hoyo era el papá de Áyame

-Está bien- El maestro suspiro- Van a entrar de dos en dos, pónganse de acuerdo ¿Quién va con quién?

-Inuyasha ¿Puedo ir contigo?-Pregunto Áyame pero al ver la cara de Inuyasha prosiguió- ¿La razón? Tu hermano me da miedo, y, hace tiempo tuve un problema con Kagome.

-Está bien, Áyame, vamos juntos

-De acuerdo, entonces Sesshomaru y Kagome, ustedes dos irán juntos-Dijo el maestro Hoyo

_**(Les juro, estuve tentada a dejarlo aquí pero no soy mala, Me pidieron largo ¿Se acuerdan? Entonces Digamos: D)**_

Así todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, fue como media hora en el autobús, cuando bajaron, vieron un hermoso observatorio.

El techo era un medio circulo cubierto con cristales arriba, alrededor de él tenía azulejo que era como su contorno, así como un anillo y el piso de abajo, también estaba cubiertos de cristales.

_**(Soy mala para describir observatorios, pero hago lo que puedo u. u imagínenselo ¿Sí? xD)**_

Una vez todos estaban por entrar en el observatorio, el maestro volvió a dar otra indicación:

-Recuerden, que tendrán que explicar lo que aprendieron mañana, no se separen, así como vinieron de dos en dos, así estarán todo el recorrido, no se separen ¿De acuerdo?

De nuevo todos asintieron y así entraron, el observatorio era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía, y aparte era oscuro adentro. Un señor les explico como hicieron el observatorio, la razón por la que lo hicieron, todo lo que había descubierto gracias a él, etc. Todos quedaron impresionados por todo lo que le contaba aquel señor y también les pasaron videos, imágenes, etc. Era una demostración completa y el maestro Hoyo quería un resumen de eso para el día lunes.

Y finalmente, después de que más o menos se pusiera el sol, toda la clase pudo observar por el telescopio enorme que había _**(Se me corto la inspiración, además es de noche y me duelen mis brazos u. u lo siento) **_Y así sucesivamente cada uno fue pasando, luego, se despidieron de aquel señor que les había dado toda aquella información.

Todos regresaron con sus parejas al autobús.

-Te vez cansada-Dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome en el autobús

-Lo estoy-Admitió Kagome-¿Tienes hora Sesshomaru?

-Son las 4-Contesto Sesshomaru inmediatamente

Kagome asintió y se quedo mirando la ventana, Sesshomaru la observo en silencio, poco a poco vio como los ojos de Kagome se iban cerrado, estaba cansada –Ya que se había levantado muy temprano-

-Deberías dormir-Dijo Sesshomaru al ver el esfuerzo que Kagome así para mantenerse despierta

-¿Y si me quedó dormida para cuando lleguemos?

-Es media hora de camino, no pasara eso-Sesshomaru observo la cara de Kagome y la vio dudosa- Yo te despertare, si quieres

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Contestó Kagome y finalmente se dejo vencer con el sueño, pero, mientras dormía, se fue inclinando y sin querer, termino recargándose en el hombro de Sesshomaru, y él no la aparto, la dejo descansar.

…

-Kagome, ya llegamos- Dijo Sesshomaru y al instante Kagome abrió los ojos, estaba medio dormida, por lo que Sesshomaru la ayudo a levantarse de su asiento y a caminar hacia su departamento- ¿Puedes subir?-Pregunto Sesshomaru al ver que ella seguía adormilada

-Sí-Contesto inmediatamente-No te preocupes

-¿En qué piso estás?

-En el de en medio, pero, yo puedo subir sola

Sesshomaru no creía en sus palabras, pero de todos modos la soltó, quería ver si era cierto que ella podía sola, entonces en el momento que Kagome iba a subir al primer escalón, no se dio cuenta y piso mal, su vista todavía estaba borrosa por haber dormido todo el trayecto.

Estaba a punto de caerse cuando alguien la sujeto de la cintura y evito que ella cayera

-Sesshomaru-Dijo al instante

-Tonta, Te dije que no podías sola

-¡Sí, puedo!

-Necia-Entonces Sesshomaru, cargo a Kagome en forma nupcial

-Sesshomaru, yo puedo sola ¿Y si Kagura nos ve?-Decía Kagome tratando de zafarse de Sesshomaru

-Kagome-La llamó con tono serio-Te estas cayendo de sueño, además ¿Por qué eres tan insegura? Deja de hacer berrinches como niña tonta, te estoy haciendo un favor

Kagome se quedó callada, todo eso era cierto, pero, la verdadera razón de porque ella quería que él la soltara, era que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Cuando llegaron al piso de en medio finalmente Sesshomaru bajo a Kagome

-Lo siento Sesshomaru-Se disculpó Kagome- Tienes razón, solo me hiciste un favor, Gracias

Sesshomaru no contesto, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y ver como Kagome entraba en su habitación, pero para empezar ¿Por qué la había traído hasta su dormitorio? Ni él mismo tenía la respuesta, pero lo hizo y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Después se dirigió hasta su dormitorio donde estaba su medio hermano, que le hizo preguntas como_ ¿Dónde estabas Sesshomaru? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué te demoraste?_ Pero sin embargo, él no contesto ninguna pregunta…

…

_Al día siguiente:_

Kagome despertó en su dormitorio con el uniforme puesto ¿Se había quedado dormida desde que regreso? Recordó todo, hasta la pequeña _Discusión _son Sesshomaru, se sonrojó al pensar que él la había cargado, se asomo hacia abajo para ver si estaba Sango, pero no ¿Habría madrugado? Miro el reloj y eran las 5:30 ¿Dónde estaría su amiga? No le tomó importancia, se baño, se cambio y bajo hacia el jardín, pero al bajar se encontró con un cartel que le llamo la atención

_¡Ah Kagura le gusta Sesshomaru Tashio!_

_¿Ustedes lo sospechaban?_

_Tengo pruebas de lo que digo, yo, Kouga, encontré el diario de Kagura y confesaba su amor por Sesshomaru, tengo pruebas en mi celular._

_Kagura ¿Seguirás publicando chismes en el periódico escolar?_

-¿Qué te parece mi broma Kagome?-Preguntó Kouga de repente- Una probada de su propio Chocolate…

* * *

_ 8 páginas en Word, ¿Contentos? Espero que les guste, gracias por los Reviews, por cierto, me hicieron reír xD No, no tengo 16 años, ni siquiera estoy cerca, estoy más chica, tengo 13 años, pero gracias por creer que tengo 16;* Un beso por contestar mis preguntas._

_Por cierto, lo iba a subir el sábado pero ¿Qué creen? Se me fue la idea de la mente y tuve que volver a leer TODO, para saber que poner y verdaderamente, escribía esto y decía ¡Oh diablos! ¡Cuánta envidia le tengo a Kagome! xD_

_Gracias por las visitas^^_

_Hasta la próxima;* Por cierto, el otro ¿También lo quieren largo? Digo, para empezar a hacerlo & ahí esta ¡Oh dulce Karma! Qué buena venganza ¿No? ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Vamos a ver qué pasa con Kagura( ;_


	7. Capitulo 7

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 7:

_**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de _Inuyasha _ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Una probada de su propio chocolate-Dijo Kouga con una sonrisa- Definitivamente hice un buen trabajo ¿verdad Kagome?

-Definitivamente… ¿Cómo encontraste el diario de Kagura?

-Me metí a su habitación, ¡Espera!-dijo Kouga antes de que Kagome le gritara- ¡No es que sea fácil, ni que tenga experiencia! Si no, que, tu hermana sin querer dejo la puerta abierta de la habitación, y yo aproveche y me metí, busque algo para dejarla en mal, encontré una libreta y era nada más y nada menos que su diario

-¿Y cómo sabes que el diario no es de mi hermana?-Preguntó Curiosa Kagome

-Estaba en la cama de Kagura, y además, el diario tenía el nombre de Kagura.

-¿Y decidiste hacer todo esto? ¿La directora no te vio pegándolos?

-La directora no está, tuvo una junta en quién sabe dónde y se fue-

-Pero cuando regresé, te expulsara-Dijo Kagura apareciendo

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Yo creo que no Kagura, veraz, mi padre es dueño de una empresa que publica revistas, si me expulsan, nada me detendrá a publicarlo a nivel mundial, y tanto tu familia como la de Sesshomaru son conocidas ¿No? ¿Te arriesgaras a eso?

Kagura se quedo callada, Kouga había planeado bien las cosas

-No has contestado Kagura ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Kagome con un tono sarcástico en la voz

-Tú ganas Kouga, pero esto no se quedara así-Dijo Kagura

-Claro que no, Tú me debes una explicación-Dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo

-Sesshomaru…-Susurró Kagome, pero ya Kagura y Sesshomaru se alejaban

Kagome sintió una opresión en el pecho ¿Qué era aquello? Se sentía triste, ¿Por qué? Triste pero ¿Cuál era la razón?

-Kagome, ¿Te ocurre algo?-Pregunto Kouga al ver que la cara de su amiga se entristecía

-No, nada…

…

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?-Pregunto Kagura una vez lejos

-Que me respondas, ¿Dejaras de difundir tus chismes?

-¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Me harás algo? ¡Serás expulsado sí me lastimas!

-No me interesa-La corto enseguida, ¿Creía Kagura que Sesshomaru tendría miedo de que lo expulsaran? ¡Qué tontería!

Se fue acercando lentamente a Kagura con la intención de agarrarla del cuello, cuando, ella lo detuvo

-¡Espera! ¿Te acabas de enterrar que me gustas y así me tratas?

-Eso no me interesa-Le dijo de nuevo con aquel tono tan frío, típico de él

-¡Pues a mi si! ¡Me gustas Sesshomaru! ¿No te importa?

-¿Qué no me has escuchado? ¡No me interesa!-Y ya cuando finalmente la agarro del cuello, y la estaba asfixiando, Kagura hizo su último intento

-¡No volveré a publicar nada!-Sesshomaru la soltó y nuevamente se volvió a raspar las piernas por lo fuerte que había sido el impacto

-Me parece bien-Ya había dado la vuelta cuando ella lo detuvo

-Tengo una condición-Dijo Kagura con dificultad

-Tú no me vas a poner condiciones-Le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar

-¡oh! ¿Enserio? Pues veremos…-Dijo Kagura, se paro y se fue…

En ese momento empezaron las clases, la directora volvió, pero, cuando volvió no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que su sobrina la estaba evitando a toda costa.

…

-¡Kagome! ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Inuyasha una vez que su amiga entro en el salón

-En la mañana, se fue a hablar con… Kagura-Explico Kagome

-¿Enserio? Qué raro, yo lo he estado buscando toda la mañana, y ayer al regresar del viaje se perdió

Kagome se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado regresando del Pequeño _viaje _al observatorio

-¿Ocurre algo Kagome?-Pregunto Inuyasha- Estás colorada ¿Paso algo?

-No nada...-Pero para suerte de Kagome el maestro entro en ese instante y la clase de español comenzó

Así se pasaron las 3 clases, en su segunda clase que era con su hermana gemela, ahora le toco a ella ser la que la ignorara, ni siquiera miro a Kikyo, la cual, al parecer le quería hablar, pero ella no lo permitiría, no tenía ganas de hablar con su hermana.

En el receso Kagome supuso que Sango estaría ocupada, y además no tenía hambre lo cual era algo raro, entonces se dirigió a su habitación.

-¡Kagome!-Esa voz hizo que ella se detuviera, ya iba por el segundo piso cuando le gritaron desde el primer piso

-¿Qué pasa Áyame?-Pregunto al instante, hace demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con Áyame, más bien ella la evitaba siempre

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es decir, ¿Puedes bajar?

-Está bien-Kagome bajo hasta donde estaba Áyame-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué trama tu hermana? Sé muy bien que ella es la mejor amiga de Kagura, su confidente, y tu eres la hermana de Kikyo, te debe de contar todo, así que, dímelo ¿Qué trama?

-No sé, Áyame…

-¡No mientas! Son hermanas, definitivamente tú debes de saber algo.

-Áyame, de verdad, yo no sé nada, Kikyo ya no me habla, prefirió estar con Kagura que conmigo, así que, no sé lo que está tramando

-¿Enserio? Yo… yo no lo sabía, discúlpame Kagome, enserio, perdóname

-No te preocupes Áyame…

-Sí, debo de disculparme y no solo por esto, si no por todo, enserio, perdóname Kagome

-Enserio, no te preocupes Áyame, ¿Qué tal si somos amigas?-Propuso Kagome

-Está bien Kagome, siempre me has caído bien.

-Tu igual Áyame

En eso dio el toque para la cuarta clase, Geografía

-¿Vamos kagome?-Propuso Áyame

Kagome asintió

Así ambas se encaminaron aquella clase, la cual, por alguna extraña razón el maestro no había llegado, últimamente tenía "Problemas" o eso era lo que se comentaba por los pasillos del internado, pero esta vez en vez de entrar el maestro, entro Kagura y al ver que Kagome y Sesshomaru eran pareja de pupitre casi se muere de celos

_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_-Se preguntaba mentalmente Kagome

-El maestro Hoyo ha tenido un problema-Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa-Al parecer, mi tía, la directora, quiere que el maestro aplique unos exámenes, pero sabiendo que su hija está aquí, ósea Áyame, duda de él, duda que sea justo en las calificaciones, y también, duda que merezca estar aquí después de ocultar que tenía una hija en este internado-Dijo esto y se marcho.

Kagome se paró de su pupitre y fue a donde se sentaba Áyame hasta atrás, y vio que ella estaba encogida sobre si misma llorando

-Áyame…-Llamó Kagome pero Áyame seguía llorando-No te preocupes, yo sé que no van a despedir a tu padre…

-Kagome, tu no entiendes, es mi culpa, si yo no estuviera aquí

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué tiene que ver tu presencia aquí? No es tu culpa, Áyame, Kagura lo hace para fastidiar y además su tía le complace todo

-Higurashi, siéntate ahora mismo-Dijo la directora Ayumi apareciendo, así que Kagome le hizo caso y se sentó- Bueno, veo que mi sobrina ya les dijo el pequeño problemita que hay, así que no se sorprendan si hay cambios ¿Ok? La clase queda suspendida, pónganse a hacer algo, y esperen el toque, no quiero a nadie en los pasillos ¿Quedo claro?

Toda la clase asintió y la directora se marcho

Esta vez Kagome no se paró de su lugar, si no fue Áyame la que lo hizo, y cuando llegó a donde estaba Kagome, le dio un abrazo el cual ella correspondió

-Gracias…-Le susurro Áyame a Kagome.

Así ambas amigas permanecieron abrazadas, hasta que Áyame se separo de Kagome

-¿Puedo hablar contigo al rato, Kagome?-

Kagome asintió y se volvió a sentar en su pupitre con Sesshomaru, el cual estaba al parecer leyendo un libro. Kagome busco a Sango con la mirada y vio que no estaba, pero ¿Por qué? Busco a Miroku y tampoco estaba ¿Qué pasaría con ambos? ¿Dónde estarían? Y también vio que Inuyasha estaba igual o más aburrido que ella.

-¿Buscas a Sango, Kagome?-Pregunto Inuyasha desde su pupitre

-Sí, ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-El lugar no lo sé, pero sé que esta con Miroku, ¿Sabes? Creo que ambos son pareja.

-Podría ser… Últimamente salen a caminar y están platicando, siempre.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?-Propuso Inuyasha-¡Oh vamos! La directora no va a venir, además, estas aburrida igual que yo

-Está bien.

Así Kagome se paso con Inuyasha a platicar, sin notar que _cierta persona_ los observaba no con una bonita mirada…

…

Ya habían acabado todas las clases, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, al parecer Kagome no había visto ni a Sango ni a Miroku en todo el día ¿Dónde estarían? Como ella con su amiga solo compartía 1 clase, no sabía exactamente si la clase de Geografía era la única a la que no había asistido.

Y del maestro Hoyo no se sabía nada, lo único que sabían era que había tenido problemas y que ya no había dado clases en el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Por su parte Áyame estaba triste, muy, muy triste, ella seguía creyendo que era su culpa que su padre tuviera todas esas dificultades.

_¡Maldita Kagura! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¡Por su culpa Áyame está sufriendo! ¡Sí tan solo no fuera la sobrina de la directora!-_Pensaba Kagome, que se dirigía a buscar a Áyame, porque le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella, y justo cuando se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a los dormitorios se encontró con Áyame cerca del jardín principal

-¡Áyame! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-Pregunto al instante Kagome

-Aquí no Kagome, Kagura podría estar espiando, sígueme- Y así Áyame condujo a Kagome por unos dormitorios que nunca había visto en el tiempo que estaba en ese internado.

Observo a Áyame, que de seguro conocía bien ese lugar, aunque, nunca la había visto por el internado, ¡Nunca! Ella conoció a Áyame gracias a Kouga

_Flas Black_

_Era una noche hermosa, Kagome, había salido a pasear al parque que estaba por su casa con la esperanza de encontrarse con su novio, Kouga, el cual había estado muy distante con ella, desde hace semanas, Kagome no sabía la razón, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle._

_Estuvo caminando hasta llegar al parque donde vio que estaba Kouga, así que se apresuro para llegar a donde él estaba, pero al llegar vio que Kouga estaba con otra persona ¡Besándose! Esa persona era Áyame, había escuchado de ella, gracias a los rumores de los vecinos que decía que a ella le gustaba Kouga, pero este ya era novio de Kagome._

_Áyame no era fea, al contrario, era muy bonita, ella era pelirroja de nacimiento, sus ojos eran verdes, era güera, era más o menos de la misma estatura de Kagome._

_Kagome se quedo mirando aquella escena, su pecho le dolía, se sentía triste, algunas lágrimas había salido inconscientemente, y para que ambos no se percataran de su presencia, se alejo de aquel lugar, pero, por alguna razón, ella ya se esperaba eso por la actitud de Kouga, al llegar a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y lloro hasta dormir._

_Fin Flas Black_

-¡Kagome! ¡Ya legamos!-Anuncio Áyame sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos

Kagome observo donde estaban, eran dormitorios, definitivamente, pero estaban alejados, muy alejados

-¿Dónde estamos, Áyame?-Pregunto Kagome mirando el lugar, nunca había estado por ahí.

-Son los últimos dormitorios, parte de ellos se les dan a los nuevos ingresados

-¿Quedaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? Todavía queda un dormitorio vacio en el departamento 3

-Ya lo sé-Afirmó Áyame-Pero la directora me envió para acá, pero, vamos, a entrar ¿Sí? No me gusta conversar aquí afuera

-Está bien, ¿En qué piso estás?

-En el último-Kagome se quedo sorprendida ¿Por qué la directora era tan mala con Áyame?

Ambas amigas empezaron a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al último piso, cuando entraron, Kagome se dio cuenta de que las habitaciones eran pequeñas, solo para una persona

-¿Estas habitaciones son solo para una persona, Verdad?-Kagome observo su alrededor

-Sí, lo único bueno es que no tengo compañera de habitación, aunque si está algo alejado, Bueno, Kagome… Te preguntaras porque quería hablar contigo, la razón es que…

-¿Qué pasa Áyame? Te noto preocupada, indecisa, confundida, ¿Qué tienes?

-Kagome, eres la única de aquí que le tengo confianza… Bueno, Kagura se está vengando de mí, ella y yo, ya nos conocíamos, pero, su _venganza _ha ido demasiado lejos, y estoy pensando en… dejar el internado

-¡¿Qué?!-Kagome gritó- ¡No! ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Es una tontería, Áyame!

-Lo sé, pero, no sé qué hacer, mi padre… bueno, lo quieren correr, y no puedo permitir eso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Kagura está contra ti?

-Bueno… ella y yo éramos amigas, casi hermanas, pero, en la escuela donde estábamos, mi padre era maestro y a mí siempre me ayudaba con todo, a los demás también, pero más a mí, por ser su hija, ella… se puso celosa, y me detesta desde ese momento

-Es absurdo…

-Lo sé-La interrumpió Áyame-Ella es absurda, pero, bueno, lamento que ella, allá envenenado la cabeza de tu hermana, en verdad lo siento y mucho, Kagome

-No te preocupes, nadie la obligo a nada, Áyame, Prométeme que no te vas a ir del internado, por favor-Rogo Kagome, en verdad no quería que su nueva amiga se fuera.

-Bueno…-Áyame suspiró-De acuerdo, tu ganas Kagome

Kagome sonrió, su amiga se quedaría en el internado,

-Aunque…-La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció- Todavía me preocupa que corran a mi papá

-¡No lo harán, amiga! No van a encontrar a ningún Maestro como tu papá-Aseguro Kagome con una sonrisa

-Kagome…-Áyame al escuchar como Kagome describía a su papá, se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un abrazo

_Definitivamente hice una buena elección, Kagome es una gran amiga-_Pensaba Áyame

-Kagome, ya es tarde, gracias por estar conmigo, pero no quiero que te regañen, ¿Puedes irte sola?

Kagome asintió y se despidió de su amiga, en realidad, no se acortaban muy bien del camino, pero no quería molestar a Áyame, camino por los pasillos que más o menos conocía, y sin querer se entero de algo, Sango, estaba con Miroku besándose,

_¿Qué? Ellos… son… ¿Pareja? _–Pensaba Kagome y no podía evitar sentirse triste-_ ¿Por qué Sango no me dijo? ¿No me tiene confianza?_

Sin embargo, Kagome siguió caminando, pero simplemente no encontraba nada que le dijera que estaba cerca de su dormitorio ¡Demonios! Y no había nadie para ayudarla o tan siquiera decirle donde estaba, camino y camino y se topo con la piscina que había para el club de natación, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

-Es tarde niña-Dijo una voz conocida para ella

* * *

_hola, no, no me había olvidado de esto, pero realmente estaba ocupada, y además estaba ayudando a una amiga con su fic & bueno, un favor es un favor:3 este capitulo no es muy largo, prometo que el otro sera más largo:3 & de hecho ya lo empece, así que pronto lo leerán(;' en el otro se sabrán más cosas créanme$:_

_Bueno.. ¿Un review? :33 Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias (?, ¿Algo? Hasta la otra;*_


	8. capitulo 8

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personaje me pertenecen_

-Es tarde _niña-_Dijo una voz conocida para Kagome

-Sesshomaru…-Dijo al instante

-Es tarde, deberías estar en tu habitación-Dijo con un tono frío y molesto ¿Estaría enojado?

-¿Estás enojado Sesshomaru?- Preguntó Kagome ignorando lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho

-…

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, se quedo callado hay observando a Kagome, pero no respondió nada.

-Sesshomaru…

-Es tarde-Dijo al instante que en se marchaba y dejaba sola a Kagome

_Entonces… ¿Se acabo el Sesshomaru amable?-_Susurró Kagome, pero, Sesshomaru si la logró escuchar

_(Por cierto, siempre pensé que Sesshomaru era medio bipolar xD es que$: No se, Equis –soné fresa D: - Sigamos: D)_

Así Kagome se dirigió a su habitación se puso a hacer su tarea, pues Sango todavía no estaba…

…

-¡Kagome!- Gritó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome acercándose a él- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada en especial, solamente que te he visto muy sola últimamente…

-Lo sé-Admitió Kagome- Extraño a Sango-Confesó

-Y yo a Miroku… bueno, primera clase-Dijo Inuyasha al escuchar el toque- ¿Vamos?-Propuso

-Sí, vamos-

Y así ambos amigos se fueron juntos a la primera clase, pero, no se dieron cuenta que _alguien, _los observaba

…

Las tres primeras clases se pasaron lentas… Pero, finalmente era hora del Receso, y Kagome buscaría a Sango, necesitaba hablar con su amiga. La iba a buscar en el jardín trasero, donde la había visto con Miroku…

-Kagome, ¿Buscas a Sango?-Pregunto Inuyasha al encontrarse con su amiga.

-Sí ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Sí, la acabo de ver de Miroku ¿Te llevo a dónde está?

Kagome asintió y ambos caminaron hasta el jardín traer, donde estaban Miroku y Sango platicando

-¡Kagome!-Dijo Sango- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… Buscarte, e Inuyasha me dijo que estabas aquí-Explicó.

-¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-Sí… ¿Puedes?-Pregunto Kagome temerosa de haber interrumpido algo.

-Claro, vamos,-Dijo Sango- Ahorita volvemos-Dijo dirigiéndose a Miroku e Inuyasha- Kagome… Perdóname, no he estado contigo, es que…

-Miroku y tú ¿Son novios?-La interrumpió Kagome a su amiga, la cual empezó a reír de nervios.

-¡Sí! Sí, sí, ¡Kagome!, Miroku y yo somos novios- Dijo muy alegre y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

-¿Enserio Sango? ¡Felicidades amiga!-Dijo Kagome abrazándola

-Gracias… y tú, ¿Cuándo vas a ser novia de Sesshomaru?-Dijo Sango aguantándose la risa

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Kagome y se ruborizo.

-Kagome, te gusta Sesshomaru ¿Verdad?-Dijo todavía aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas por la reacción de su amiga

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que No!

-¡Por favor Kagome! Se nota, pero tú no lo quieres admitir…-Sango se quedo pensando –A ver, Dime, ¿Qué hiciste al enterrare que a Kagura le gusta Sesshomaru?

-Yo… yo no hice nada…-Admitió Kagome a Sango, pero todavía no entendía ¿Para qué tantas preguntas? Era cierto que su amiga la conocía muy bien, mejor que su hermana o su mamá, pero era la primera vez que le había tantas preguntas, Nunca le había hecho tantas preguntas, tan solo con unas simples palabras adivinaba todo y ahora ¿Qué era lo diferente?

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Me dijo Kouga que te pusiste triste cuando Kagura se fue con Sesshomaru…- ¿Kouga? Sango… ¿Había estado hablando con Kouga? Pensó Kagome. Era algo casi imposible, desde que Kagome le había platicando a Sango sobre el día en que vio a Kouga besándose con Áyame, ellos no se hablaba y ahora, entonces Sango la estaba…

-¿Qué? ¡Sango! ¿Me estas espiando?-Pregunto Kagome, aunque ya tenía más o menos una idea de la respuesta, obviamente tenía que ser así ¿Verdad? ¿Qué otra explicación habría?

-¡Claro que sí! Eres mi amiga, y necesito saber cuándo me necesitas-Explicó Sango con una sonrisa.

Kagome no supo que responder, siempre pensó que su amiga la había abandonado, pero no, no era así, era verdad que se entristeció cuando Sesshomaru se fue con Kagura pero ¿Por qué? En realidad Kagome no entendía la razón, para nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, tendría la respuesta y Sango la ayudaría.

Sango observó a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. _Kagome, Kagome ¿Por qué eres tan insegura? No te das cuenta de lo obvio._ Pensaba Sango al ver a su amiga. _Pero me pregunto a Sesshomaru ¿Le gustara Kagome? Necesitare la ayuda de Inuyasha…_

Sango tenía un plan, un buen plan, definitivamente.

-¡Kagome, Sango!-Gritaron Miroku e Inuyasha

Ambas salieron de sus pensamientos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kagome al instante

-Pues, que tenemos que ir a clases, a menos que se la quieran saltar-Dijo Inuyasha

-Claro que no, vamos-Dijo Kagome y ella e Inuyasha se adelantaron, mientras Sango y Miroku iban atrás de ellos abrazados.

…

-¡Kagome, Sango, vengan!-Dijo Áyame al instante que entraban al salón- Necesito hablar con ustedes después de clases, ¿Les parece? En el jardín principal

-Sí Áyame-Contestaron las dos al instante y después se sentaron en sus pupitres

Por suerte, esa vez el maestro Hoyo si pudo ir, al parecer ya se había arreglado todo y Áyame y su padre se quedarían en el internado.

_**(Wui: D ¿Ven? Yo NO Soy mala, una buena noticia, por cierto, alguien me dio una idea, Y la usare, gracias, Sigamos: D)**_

El maestro Hoyo al parecer se encontraba muy feliz y como la directora lo había anunciado, habría exámenes para el lunes y como era viernes y el maestro estaba de buen _humor _los dejo estudiando, mientras él ojeaba el libro para saber que poner, los había puesto de dos en dos para estudiar más fácil. Aunque la mayoría no estaba estudiando, preferían dejarlo para el fin de semana.

Solo había dos parejas que estaban estudiando como el maestro había pedido que era la de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Y la de Áyame y Midoriko.

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome una vez ambos habían terminado de estudiar, pero él no le respondió nada, solo la observo- ¿Estabas enojado ayer?

-Para nada-Respondió y alejo su mirada de ella. Kagome se quedo sorprendida ¿No estaba enojado? ¿Entonces que tenía? ¡No lo entendía! Pero, se dio cuenta de que era mejor ya no hacer más preguntas, o podría arruinar su tranquilidad. Y lo menos que quería ella es que él se enojara con ella. Kagome no entendía, realmente no entendía ¿Qué era todo aquello? Se sentía rara al estar con él…

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba serio, se mostraba indiferente, pero dentro de sí estaba batallando mentalmente con sí mismo, es decir, no, no estaba enojado con ella, pero, cuando veía a Kagome con su hermano Inuyasha se enojaba, los había visto más de dos veces juntos y se sentía enojado Pero ¿Por qué? No entendía, realmente no entendía. Pero había algo que daba vueltas por la cabeza de Sesshomaru. ¿A Inuyasha le gustaría Kagome? Lo había visto observándola, y conviviendo con ella, y esos encuentros _accidentales_ que él tenía con ella. Pero que en verdad Sesshomaru sabía muy bien que Inuyasha había estado buscando a Kagome. Se sentía enojado, muy, muy enojado. Pero ¿Por qué? Kagome no era Nada de él, pero sin embargo se sentía así.

-Sesshomaru-Lo volvió a llamar Kagome- ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar el domingo?

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió esa pregunta, era cierto que a él se le hacía fácil la materia, pero a Kagome igual entonces ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello?

Sesshomaru asintió. Y vio que en el resto de Kagome se dibujo una sonrisa y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía bien, muy bien, saber que ella sonreía por él, era algo simplemente hermoso.

La clase había terminado y todos asistían a sus siguientes clases…

…

-Kagome, sango, vengan-Dijo Áyame una vez las clases había terminado- Bueno, mañana es sábado.

-Eso lo sabemos Áyame ¿qué tramas?-Pregunto Sango al ver la cara de Áyame

-¡Hay! Como saben, la directora deja usar la piscina los fines de semana, claro hay que dar una cooperación y esas cosas-Áyame miro a sus acompañantes- ¿Por qué no mañana vamos a la piscina?

-¡Claro!-Dijo Sango al instante- ¿Quiénes seriamos?

-Bueno, pensé, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Tú y yo ¿Qué piensan?-Pregunto Áyame a sus acompañantes

-¡Claro! Perfecto, ¿No Kagome?-Preguntó Sango al ver el rostro de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

Kagome reacciono, recordó que le debía una respuesta a sus amiga. Pero, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Recordó cuando era pequeña y estaba por ahogarse en aquel río, desde ese día tenía miedo a ahogarse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si se ahoga? ¿Sí nadie podía salvarla?

-No puedo-Respondió al fin, y al ver la cara de sus amigas observándola sin entender, decidió explicarles- Cuando era pequeña, me iba a ahogar en un río, tuve mucha suerte de que mi padre –Naraku- Me salvara, pero, desde ahí tengo miedo- Hizo una breve pausa- Y nunca me intereso aprender a nadar- Confeso

-¿Enserio? Yo… no lo sabía-Dijo Áyame- Pero, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Y si se puede, te metes con nosotros-Áyame observó a Kagome- Te lo prometo, estaremos ahí para ti, amiga.

-Sí Kagome, no te dejaremos sola-Le aseguro Sango

Kagome les sonrió a sus amigas, y ellas le devolvieron aquel gesto.

Lo que las tres ignoraban era que había dos personas observándolas, cada uno por separado, una joven de cabello ondulado que tenía un buen plan entre manos y un joven de ojos color ámbar que no entendía por qué, pero quería proteger a aquella que era importante para él

Las tres estuvieron poniéndose de acuerdo para él día siguiente, cuando escucharon un gran alboroto y enseguida se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los causantes de tal acto.

Y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, una bolita alrededor de dos jóvenes, ¿Una pelea? Se preguntaban todos, no había razón para aquello, no, no serían tan tontos como para hacerlo sabiendo que la directora estaba ahí. ¡No tenía sentido! Kagome diviso a lo lejos a Inuyasha con una mirada de preocupación pero, ¿Por qué? Camino hasta llegar a donde estaban las dos personas y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quiénes eran esas dos jóvenes. Kikyo y Tsubaki.

Tsubaki era la enemiga numero uno de Kikyo, nunca le agrado, a pesar de que Vivian en el mismo vecindario, Tsubaki era de la misma estatura de Kikyo, su cabello era negro, lacio y largo. Era hermosa, claro, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ella y Kikyo nunca se llevaron bien, se decía que ella le tenía envidia a Kikyo. Pero nadie sabía la verdadera razón.

Pero estaban ahí, desafiándose, obviamente en una pelea, la que iba a ganar sería Tsubaki, ya que era de las personas que sabía pelear con alguien, Kikyo no, nunca había peleado con alguien, tenía mucha desventaja…

-¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome al llegar al lado de su amigo- ¡Respóndeme!

-Tsubaki quiere desafiar a tu hermana, dice que ya la tiene harta y quiere pelear con ella.- Explico lo más rápido que pudo, pero todavía atento a cualquier movimiento.

-¿Qué? Pero, si pelean, Kikyo perderá- Aseguro Kagome y observo igual la escena- Espero que no sea enserio esto.

-Es enserio-Aseguro Sesshomaru apareciendo- Kagura está ayudando a Tsubaki, al parecer tú hermana, ya no quiere convivir con ella- Le explica Sesshomaru a Kagome

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Pregunto al instante

-Vi cuando trajeron a tu hermana a fuerzas-Contesto y volvió su vista a la escena de enfrente

Kagome estaba segura de una cosa, no toleraría que a su hermana la lastimaran, conocía a Tsubaki, y no le importaría meter sus manos al fuego por su hermana. La quería mucho y era capaz de cambiar su vida por la de su hermana

Y cuando todos menos se lo esperaban, Tsubaki estaba por pegarle a Kikyo cuando Kagome salió corriendo y lo evito, todos los que estaban ahí quedaron sorprendidos. La mayoría alegaba, pero Kagome no se quitaba de en medio.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué no te quitas?- Dijo Kagura apareciendo- Tu hermana debe aprender a defenderse.

-No me quitare-Aseguro- No quiero que lastimen a mi hermana, sea como sea, es mi hermana

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! Quítate de en medio o te arrepentirás- Amenazo Kagura.

Y sin darse cuenta ahora ya no era una pelea entre Kikyo y Tsubaki, ahora era entre Kagome y Kagura.

-Kagome, tu hermana te abandono ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué más te da lo que le pase? Te lo repito, no te metas o te arrepentirás

-Me preocupa lo que le pase porque es mi hermana ¿De acuerdo? No dejare que le hagan nada, ¿Te queda claro?

-¡Insolente!-Grito Kagura y cuando estaba a punto por pegarle a Kagome, una mano la detuvo y todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados.

Nadie se imaginaba que él la defendiera a ella, los rumores definitivamente volverían, pero eso a él no le importo, lo único que tuvo en mente al ver que a ella le iban a pegar fue defenderla. No se explicaba la razón, pero lo hizo.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla-Amenazo Sesshomaru a Kagura

-¿Por qué? ¿A ti que más te da lo que le pase a Kagome?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Y finalmente le soltó la mano- No te atrevas a tocarla ¿Quedo claro?

Kagura no dijo nada, se quedo sorprendida, nunca pensó que Sesshomaru defendiera a Kagome, ella estaba confundida y triste, entonces ¿él sentía algo por ella?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente fue a donde estaba Kagome y la agarro por la cintura y se la llevo de ahí, dejando a todos muy, pero muy, sorprendidos por esa actitud. Y más sorprendidos estaban Inuyasha, Sango, Áyame y Kikyo.

-¡Me las pagaras Kagome!-Grito Kagura, y Kagome si la logro escuchar, pero, simplemente no volteo hacia atrás.

Ambos ya estaban lejos, donde nadie los podía ver, estaban por la piscina, atrás del departamento 6. Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kagome, fue la que se atrevió a romper aquel silencio tan incomodo.

-Gracias-Dijo de repente y Sesshomaru lo único que hizo fue voltear a verla- Por… Evitar que Kagura me golpeara- Dijo levemente sonrojada

Más silencio. Lo único que había hecho él era asentir con la cabeza. Después de unos 5 minutos de intenso silencio, él, se decidió a hablar.

-Ya es tarde, creo que debemos de volver…-Dijo al momento que se levantaba y se marchaba y Kagome se quedaba sola

Una vez sola, ella suspiro, se sentía nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar que _él _la había ayudado, no se sacaba esa idea de la cabeza, era algo que nunca se había estado esperando, verdaderamente no se lo esperaba.

Pero como estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, solo sintió cuando alguien la jalo del brazo y la arrojo a aquella piscina…

_**Nos leemos luego: D Ok No xD**_

* * *

Kagome no podía respirar, se estaba desesperando, no podía respirar, nunca le dio por aprender a nadar, sentía que iba a morir en ese lugar, cuando finalmente su cuerpo pudo más o menos salir a la orilla vio a Kagura ahí delante de ella sonriendo en lo que ella apenas y podía respirar

La tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a verla.

-Te dije que me la pagarías, Sesshomaru es mío, Suerte saliendo de aquella piscina-Dijo al momento que la empujaba de nuevo.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, se estaba ahogando, sus pulmones le dolían por la falta de aire, estaba desesperada, quería que alguien la fuera a ayudar, necesitaba ayuda, no sabía nadar, pero ¿Quién estaría ahí a esa hora? Eran las 8 la última vez que había visto, necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.

Ya no soportaba más, sus pulmones demandaban aire, pero no su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto luchar, parecía un ancla que la hundía cada vez más y más hondo ¡Demonios! Definitivamente se cuidaría la próxima vez de a donde comentaba sus debilidades, -Sí había próxima vez, claro-

No supo cómo, pero de repente todo a su alrededor se volvió negro… muy, muy negro…

…

Sesshomaru que se había quedado en las escaleras esperando que ella pasara por ahí para llegar a su departamento, se estaba desesperando –Más bien preocupando- Así que se dirigió a donde la había dejado, esperando que ella estuviera ahí, pero no estaba, vio a lo lejos a Kagura sonriendo mirando la piscina, la escucho decir algo

_Bueno pequeña Kagome, vamos a ver si puedes salir tu sola de esta piscina _Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo se arrojo a aquella piscina, fue difícil encontrar a Kagome, y se estaba desesperando, él también había escuchado que ella no sabía nadar, así que la busco, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la piscina tenía que ser tan grande? Finalmente la encontró, estaba completamente desmayada, así que la agarro de la cintura y la subió. Le costó trabajo, porque era como un peso muerto ¡No! Fue su único pensamiento lógico de Sesshomaru y su motivación para sacarla de ahí. Una vez afuera, la recostó en el pasto y le dio respiración boca a boca, trato de hacer que reaccionara, y cuando se estaba dando por vencido Ella reacciono.

-Sesshomaru…-Fue lo primero que dijo- Gracias por salvarme-Dijo finalmente cuando pudo.

Pero Sesshomaru, no estaba satisfecho al ver que ya podía respirar, si no que la levanto y cargo en sus brazos hasta la enfermería…

* * *

_Ódienme, si quieren pero sin mí no hay historia, últimamente me la paso de floja en mi habitación escribiendo en mi libreta que en mi computadora y obviamente cuando la voy a pasar me da flojera$:_

_Bueno, al punto ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la demora? ¡Espero que sí! No saben lo mal que me siento cuando los hago esperar, bueno, A mi punto de vista Kagura es una maldita Desgraciada xD ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Yo que Sesshomaru voy y la mato! Y tal vez eso pase… _

_Bueno, me iré a México creo que el 22 así que tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo antes que eso, pero claro, yo siempre lo subo en la noche, para que cuando ustedes despierten lo vean*-* Alguna duda, chantaje, regaño, sugerencia, Se los agradecería: 3_

_Son muy buenos, sus Reviews siempre me suben el ánimo, ¿Y saben? Amo a Sesshomaru, aunque sea un maldito Youkai bipolar xD A mí amiga ya le dije que se espere, mi historia es más importante que la suya xD (Sí lees esto es broma) Hasta la próxima;* _


	9. Capitulo 9

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Sesshomaru llevaba en brazos a Kagome a la enfermería. Le toco la frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba hirviendo.

_El agua debe haber estado muy fría. _Pensó y se apresuro a llegar rápido. Kagome se sentía mal, muy mal, tenía fiebre era cierto. Llegaron a la enfermería y los atendió el doctor Jinenji.

…

Sango iba corriendo hacia la enfermería, Sesshomaru le había dicho que llevara ropa seca para Kagome. Pero ¿Qué había pasado? No entendía realmente, después de que su amiga y Sesshomaru se fuera de esa _pelea_ no la había vuelvo a ver y supuso que estaba con Sesshomaru. Pero al verlo vio que él estaba mojado, ósea que algo muy rave le debió de haber pasado a su amiga ya que ella no sabía nadar.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con una Kagome hirviendo de fiebre, le dio su ropa a su amiga que se cambio lo más rápido que pudo. El doctor, la dejo hablando, a solas, y tan pronto la fiebre de Kagome bajara se podía ir a su habitación.

-¡Kagome!-Dijo Sango una vez estaban a solas- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te resbalaste? O… ¿Te empujaron?

-Me empujaron, Sango, sentí que me iba a morir ahí-Explicó Kagome todavía asustada

-¿Quién fue?-Exigió saber Sango

-Kagura- Dijo en un tono muy bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara…

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?! ¡La voy a matar! Y no se te ocurra detenerme Kagome…

Pero en lo que Sango dijo eso, Kagome se desmayo por lo alta que estaba la fiebre. Sango se quedo anonadada, y enseguida llamo al doctor. Jinenji reviso a Kagome y vio que ese desmayo era producto de la fiebre y lo único que hizo fue ponerle fomentos de trapo con agua en la frente esperando que con eso se le bajara la fiebre –Y con la medicina, Claro- Pero se tenían que llevar a Kagome a su habitación para que descansara.

Entonces, Sango fue a buscar a Sesshomaru para que la ayudara, después de todo, era el único capaz de ayudarla ahora, no quería preocupar a nadie más. Lo busco y no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba por la enfermería.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Me ayudarías a llevar a Kagome a la habitación?

Sesshomaru no contesto nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta donde estaba Kagome, la vio muy débil, definitivamente Kagura las pagaría, muy caro. Se llevo a Kagome en brazos hasta su habitación, seguido de Sango, que miraba a su amiga con preocupación y no era para menos. Sesshomaru podía sentir el calor de pesar de que traía su ropa y que le habían dado su _medicina _según el doctor.

Pero eso no bastaba, ¿Por qué Kagura le tenía que hacer eso precisamente a ella? Pensaba Sesshomaru. Él sabía muy bien que Kagura le había dicho algo a Kagome antes de aventarla, y ese era el motivo de todo…

-La puedes recostar en la cama de abajo, por favor-Dijo Sango sacando a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos. Él la recostó en la cama- Gracias, Sesshomaru, te debo una.

-Kagura tiene que pagar por lo que hizo-Dijo Sesshomaru antes de marcharse

-¡Espera!-Sango lo detuvo- Kagura tiene que pagar por lo que hizo ¿Me ayudaras?-Propuso Sango, ella quería mucho a su amiga y eso, ¡Eso no se quedaría así!

Sesshomaru asintió y después se fue. Sango estuvo toda la noche cuidando a su amiga, la fiebre la amenazaba con no bajar para nada, pero, a pesar de todo, Ambas amigas pudieron dormir bien.

…

Era sábado un día muy lindo, menos para una persona. Kagome. Había dormido bien, eso era cierto, pero sin embargo, su fiebre regreso a eso de las 6 de la mañana y despertaba por momentos, siempre era el mismo sueño, se estaba ahogando. Recordaba las palabras de Kagura y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, si llego a hacerle eso ¿Qué más se atrevería a hacerle? Aquella vez tuvo suerte, mucha suerte.

Estaba agradecida con Sesshomaru, ya le debía demasiado, pero, ¿Cómo se lo pagaría?, No sabía muy bien esa respuesta, pero, ¿Qué tal si solo le agradecía y ya? Él era una persona de pocas palabras, no creía que le dijera gran cosa. Pero, tenía miedo. _Sesshomaru es mío _le había dicho Kagura, y por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo de _ella_ Acaso ¿Estaba celosa? Pero ¿De qué? Kagome y Sesshomaru no eran nada, ¡Nada!

_Es estúpido sentir celos, de mí, yo… nunca le gustaría a Sesshomaru._ Pensaba Kagome con algo de tristeza.

Kagome despertó y se dio cuenta de que Sango no estaba ¿Dónde estaría?

…

-¡Kagura!-Dijo Sango deteniendo a Kagura en su intento de escapar.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?-Tartamudeo por el miedo. ¿Qué le harían? Nada, de seguro nada grave, después de todo era la sobrina de la directora Ayumi ¿No?

-Nada, que no te merezcas, pero como sé que eres capaz de ir a reportarme con tu tía…-Dijo Sango en lo que Sesshomaru se ponía atrás de Kagura y la sujetaba

-Te vamos a reportar-Dijo Sesshomaru muy molesto.

Y así los tres se encaminaron a la dirección. Kagura iba asustada, no tenía escapatoria esta vez, su tía le había dicho que ya no quería ninguna queja, o se la pasaría mal. Muy mal, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que empujar a Kagome? ¡Solo por un estúpido arranque de Celos! ¡Era el colmo!

Los tres seguían caminando. Kagura trato de liberarse unas tres veces, pero Sesshomaru no lo permitía. Kagura debió de suponer que algo más o menos así pasaría. Sin duda, de esta no tendría escapatoria.

-Directora Ayumi-Dijo Sango entrando- Quiero reportar a sus sobrina-Dijo sin rodeos cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Creo que te dije Sesshomaru que no te quería cerca de mi sobrina-Dijo la directora ignorando completamente a Sango, Sesshomaru no contesto nada, solamente soltó a Kagura

-¡Escúcheme!-Exigió Sango- Su sobrina intento ahogar a mi amiga, casi la mata ¿Usted que hará? ¿Ignorara esto? ¡Si no la quiere expulsar no lo haga! ¡Pero dele un castigo!

-¿A quién trataste de ahogar Kagura?-Pregunto la directora viendo directamente a Kagura a los ojos

-A Kagome-Admitió bajando la mirada

-Déjenos solas por favor-Pidió la directora- Y señorita Sango, no se preocupe, mi sobrina tendrá su castigo.

Sango y Sesshomaru salieron de ahí. Y por alguna extraña razón ahora ambos sí creían en las palabras de la directora, y ambos esperaban que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Caminaron ambos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos

-Gracias-Dijo Sango de repente- Por salvar a mi amiga, si no hubieras estado ahí…- Sango guardo silencio, No, no debía decir eso, era doloroso el solo hecho de pensar eso

-Eso ya no importa-La interrumpió Sesshomaru- Lo importantes es que está bien ¿No?

Sango negó con la cabeza. Su amiga tenía mucha fiebre, Sesshomaru se le quedo mirando incrédulo

-No exactamente, la fiebre no la abandona… No sé cómo este ahorita, voy a ir a verla.

-Sera lo mejor-Dijo Sesshomaru y dejo que Sango se fuera a buscar a Kagome. Él, en lo más profundo estaba preocupado, eso de ir a reportar a Kagura ¿Bastaba? ¿Ella haría otro intento? ¿Se detendría? ¿Qué pasaría con Kagome? Preguntas, que todavía no tenían respuesta.

-Sango, todo mundo ya sabe lo de Kagome-Dijo Áyame encontrándose con su amiga- Y no te preocupes por ella, la vi hace rato salir a caminar, su temperatura ya está normal- Explico

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Pero, ¿Por qué salió sola?

-No, no sola, Inuyasha él la acompaño, es decir, no quería que le pasara nada

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, habíamos quedado en ir a la piscina ¿No?-Sango asintió- Entonces, cámbiate y nos vemos allá

-¡Espera! ¿Y Kagome? No la podemos dejar sola, y no la podemos llevar porque tiene miedo a ahogarse.

-No te preocupes ya hable con ella, de hecho, para eso está con Inuyasha, ella no se va a meter, pero quiere ver que nosotros nos divirtamos, hazlo Sango, por ella.

Sango asintió y se fue a cambiar. Cuando llego a la piscina vio a Kagome con Inuyasha platicando, muy alejados de aquel lugar, Miroku estaba ahí, Kouga, Áyame. Todos estaban ahí.

Cuando Inuyasha vio a Sango cerca de la piscina, fue a donde estaban y trato de convencer a Kagome de que ella también fuera, pero simplemente dijo que No. Inuyasha no entendía realmente ¿Para qué levaba un traje para nadar, si no se iba a meter? Pero prefirió no decirle nada e ir a donde estaban ellos.

Kagome observo a sus amigos a lo lejos y deseo poder convivir con ellos, como ellos deseaban, pero el miedo era mayor que ella. No podía, definitivamente no podía…

-¿No crees que es mejor romper tus miedos?-Dijo una voz fría al lado de Kagome

-Sesshomaru…-Dijo al instante

-No me has respondido-Le recordó

-Sé que es mejor romper mis miedos, pero- hubo un breve silencio- hace tiempo lo dijiste, soy una _niña_ insegura, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo no soy como tú, tú, eres dueño de ti _mismo._ Yo no, tengo miedo, y tengo razones para tenerlo-Dijo y Sesshomaru se quedo sorprendido de que recordara que le había dicho que era una niña insegura- Y por cierto, Gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme, si no fuera por ti, estaría muerta-Admitió con algo de miedo, ese recuerdo no era bonito

-Tonterías. ¿Por qué no aprendes a nadar?-Pregunto él- o solo lo básico, así no te tratarían de ahogar

-¿Quién podría enseñarme? No creo que alguien tenga el tiempo para ayudar a una niña miedosa e insegura

Sesshomaru endureció su gesto y la agarro de la cintura y la arrojo a la piscina –El sosteniéndola claro- Y todos los amigos de Kagome quedaron sorprendidos antes esto ¡Primero la rescataba y luego la tiraba!

Kagome se espanto al sentir el agua y lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más a Sesshomaru, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Solamente es agua niña tonta-Dijo Sesshomaru al ver que se aferraba tanto a él- ¡Suéltame!

-No, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tengo miedo!-Dijo completamente histérica. Sesshomaru se mostraba frio, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa, sus reacciones,

_Se ve adorable, ¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?!_ Pensaba Sesshomaru.

-Trata de relajarte-Dijo y Kagome más o menos se controlo- ¡Y ahora de soltarme!-Demando y ella lo hizo

-¿Me ayudas a sostenerme?-Pidió todavía con miedo.

Sesshomaru asintió. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron ellos dos en sus clases de _Natación _y así Kagome aprendió más o menos a nadar gracias a Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha y Áyame, estaban nadando, jugando y de vez en cuando mirando las lecciones de Kagome, se veían bien los dos y Sesshomaru era un gran maestro para enseñar –Según Inuyasha- Todos estaban cansados y se fueron antes de tiempo, dejando a la hermosa parejita en sus lecciones.

De Kagura no se sabía nada, lo único que sabían era que su tía ahora si le había dado una buena lección. Y tenía prohibido acercársele a Kagome.

-¿Ya aprendiste lo básico?-Pregunto Sesshomaru al ayudar a Kagome a salir a la piscina

-Sí… creo, gracias por ayudarme-Se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla- Enserio Sesshomaru, no sé qué haría sin ti-Kagome le da un abrazo a Sesshomaru, el cual dudoso lo corresponde.

_Kagome… ¿Te gusta Sesshomaru? ¿Verdad?-_Le había preguntado Sango a Kagome

_Sí, me gusta Sesshomaru y el nunca me corresponderá… él es de Clase alta y yo media, es un amor imposible…_Pensaba Kagome

Sesshomaru apretó más a Kagome y ella igual. Ella no quería que terminara aquel momento, en sus brazos se sentía fuerte…

* * *

_Hola xD Yo dije: El próximo, lo más rápido posible. ¿Ven? Yo cumplo mis promesas y ¿Saben? Me iré ¡Una semana! Y obviamente no podre subir capitulo: c así que lo escribiré en mi libreta y lo pasare xD Prometo que el otro capítulo será Largo, ¿Alguna duda para el siguiente? Se los agradecería. _

_Estaré como 2 semanas sin actualizar nada D: _

_Pero como este es mi último capítulo, responderé algunas preguntas de los Reviews que se me había olvidado responder xD ¡Bien hecho cerebro! *Aplausos* _

_Así que, aquí están las respuestas: D_

_**Teffy: **__del capítulo 1: ¿Por qué no se conocieron primero? Es que, así le da más emoción xD ¿Me explico? Espero que sí: 3 Gracias por comentar._

_**Orip: **__Tú no preguntaste nada, pero, eso de que no a cualquiera le dejas review y que mi historia se la merecía me encanto, Gracias: 3_

_**Shinigami-chop: **__¿Por qué el titulo? Bueno, ellos podrán ser de clases sociales distintas, pero, eso No sería problema ¿Verdad? Pero ¿Qué diría sus familias? Espero sigas la historia hasta ese punto y veas la verdadera razón del título._

_**Raven Riex: **__¿Soy genial? ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Gracias: D, te invito a seguir leyendo los demás capítulo._

_**Orkidea16: **__Gracias por leer todo mi Fic en un ratito, Gracias: 3 ¡Un abrazos psicológico! _

_**Sasunaka Doki: **__Jeje: 3 que bueno que te gusta mi historia._

_**Damalunaely: **__No te preocupes, capitulo 10, la lección de Kagura, voy a ser mala con ella (;_

_**CHiBiLeBaSi: **__Gracias por leer mi historia, y sí soy muy malota (; Jajajaja xD _

_**Mindmaricruz: **__¡Oh! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, ¿Te hice sonreír? Qué bueno: 3 Ese es el chiste y mi propósito, hacer sonreír a los demás. Y veo que lo logre (; No me abandones y sigue leyendo ¿Sí? Gracias por tu apoyo_

_Gracias a TODOS Nos leemos en dos semanas (; _


	10. Capitulo 10

_Nota:_ Se podría decir que es _como_ un extra

_Advertencia:__ Está muy largo_

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 10:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Domingo…_

Los días se pasaban rápido, los rumores cesaba, al parecer ya no había nuevos rumores, Kagura ya no publicaba nada en el periódico escolar.

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación con su medio hermano, todavía no creía lo que acababa de ver ayer ¿El ayudando a alguien más? Eso era algo _casi _imposible.

-Sesshomaru-Dijo él y vio que su hermano volteaba a verlo, señal de que tenía su atención- ¿Por qué ayudaste ayer a Kagome?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Contesto él volteando su vista hacia la ventana

Inuyasha se molesto ¿Por qué su hermano no era más comunicativo? ¿Qué le costaba? El siempre se mostró igual frío e indiferente con todas las personas, ¿Por qué Kagome era la excepción? ¿Por qué? Inuyasha volteo a ver a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que no estaba, pero de todos modos, no le contestaría ninguna pregunta, aunque se lo rogara…

…

-Kagome, apúrate, no nos podemos perder eso.

-De acuerdo, vamos Sango-Dijo Kagome siguiendo a su amiga

Y así ambas amigas salieron corriendo y llegaron a la cafetería, se escuchaban el montón de carcajadas y cuando llegaron vieron de qué se reían, era Kagura, con el traje que usaban los empleados del internado, estaba limpiando el piso, ya que alguien había ensuciado.

-¡Cállense todos de una buena vez!-Exclamo Kagura totalmente enojada- ¡Tú!-Dijo ella señalando a Sango-¡tú tienes la culpa! Tú me reportaste, pero ¡Me las pagaras!

-Si tú no hubieras empujado a mi amiga no estarías en esta situación-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa de victoria- Y en vez de alegar deberías limpiar ¿No?

Kagura la fulmino con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Pensaba Kagura.

Sango por su parte volteo a ver a Kagome que también estaba feliz por lo que había visto que había hecho su amiga por ella.

-¿No estás enojada?-Pregunto Sango a su amiga

-¡Claro que no!-Ambas se abrazaron- Gracias Sango, eres una gran amiga…

-¡Pero, no lo hice sola!-La interrumpió- Sesshomaru me ayudo

-¿Sesshomaru?-Dijo Kagome confundida. Sesshomaru… ¿Había ayudado a Sango? ¿Por qué?

-Si, Kagome, por cierto ¿Ya aprendiste a nadar?

Kagome se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado ayer…

-Bueno… yo… yo… creo que sí.

-Tuviste un buen maestro-Dijo Inuyasha apareciendo

-Inuyasha…

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto al ver a todos comentando cosas sobre Kagura

-A Kagura la pusieron a limpiar-Dijo Sango al instante- Y según oí, estará así por el resto del mes

-¿Del mes? Eso es nuevo, bien jugando-La felicito Inuyasha

-Gracias Inuyasha

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a desayunar? ¡Me muero de hambre!-Se quejo Kagome

-¡Claro, Kagome, Vamos!-Dijo Inuyasha

-Vayan ustedes, iré a buscar a Miroku-Dijo Sango y enseguida se fue a buscar a su novio.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban formados esperando para comprar algo para desayunar. Kagura de vez en cuando miraba a Kagome con algo de rencor, después de todo ella era la causante de que tuviera que estar ahí limpiando.

-Kagome, Kagura se te queda mirando-Le susurro al oído Inuyasha

-Lo sé, pero no me puede hacer nada, o eso espero…-Dijo en tono bajo

-Descuida, yo te cuidare-Prometió y Kagome le sonrió

_Si descuido a Kagome mi hermano no me lo perdonara. _Pensó Inuyasha

Así ambos compraron su desayuno y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Sango y Miroku está tardando-Dijo Kagome preocupada.

-Es cierto ¿Vamos a buscarlos?-Propuso Inuyasha

-No, ella dijo que los esperáramos.

-Kagome… esto… yo…-Dijo Kikyo acercándose a su hermana-Quiero agradecerte lo de antier-Dijo Kikyo sin rodeos, cosa que a Kagome le extraño

-No te preocupes, somos hermanas ¿No? Mamá lo dijo: _tienen que defenderse la una a la otra_-Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su mamá y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Gracias, enserio, te debo una-Dijo dándole un abrazo a su gemela- hablamos luego- y sin más que decir, se marcho.

_¿Qué pasa contigo, Kikyo? ¿Qué traes entre manos?_ Se preguntaba Kagome, conocía a su hermana y algo tenía entre manos.

-¡Ya llegamos perdón por la tardanza!-Dijo Sango apareciendo- ¿Los hicimos esperar?

Ambos amigos se miraron y sonrieron. Y negaron con la cabeza.

-Mienten, pero bueno, ¿Qué tal va Kagura con la limpieza?-Pregunto Miroku mirando a Kagura

-Mal, los demás no la dejan terminar, arrojan basura al piso-explico Inuyasha.

-Jajaja se lo merece, intento ahogar a mi amiga-dijo Sango muy feliz, definitivamente aquel castigo, lo tenía más que merecido.

-Pero esta vez la directora se paso…-dijo Kagome

-¡Te equivocas, Kagome!-Dijo Ayame apareciendo con Kouga agarrados de las manos- Hicieron una votación y todos los maestros votaron por ese castigo- explico la peli-roja.

-¿Hasta tu papá?-Pregunto Kagome, aunque todavía no lo podía creer, ¿Los maestros? ¡Oh! Deberían de tenerle mucho coraje a Kagura

-Sí y mi papá fue el más satisfecho con todo eso, después de todo Kagura nos la tenía que pagar-

El grupo desvió su mirada por el ruido que escucharon, eran bandejas de comida que se habían caído al suelo, a propósito.

A ese paso, Kagura nunca terminaría…

-Mejor vamos a estudiar ¿No?-Dijo Sango- Si nos quedamos aquí a ver a Kagura limpiar nunca nos iremos

-De acuerdo-Dijo Kagome

-Nosotros nos quedaremos ¿No Ayame? Todavía tenemos que desayunar-Dijo Kouga mirando a su novia

-sí, luego nos vemos-Dijo Ayame y se fue a formar con Kouga.

Los 4 amigos salieron de esa cafetería y se iban a ir a estudiar de manera grupal, así que casa uno fue a su habitación por sus cosas y se verían en el jardín principal. Kagome y Sango subieron a su habitación y fueron por sus cosas.

-Kagome…-La llamo Sango- Me voy a adelantar ¿Si? Te veo en el jardín principal

-De acuerdo Sango-Asintió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Y así lo hicieron, Sango bajó y se reunió con Inuyasha y Miroku

-De acuerdo, Inuyasha, te toca-Dijo Sango sonriente- Ve por Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha asintió y empezó la búsqueda de su hermano mayor, no lo encontraba ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se había metido? Busco en el lugar más aleado del internado y ahí estaba mirando aquel árbol, más bien pensando, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Se estaba acercando a su hermano cuando su celular vibro _Apúrate _decía el mensaje de parte de Sango. Entonces se apresuró y llegó a donde estaba él.

-Sesshomaru-Lo llamo y el volteo

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto molesto, para la otra se iba a esconder de él, quería estar solo, S-o-l-o ¿Qué acaso nadie entendía eso?

-Vamos a estudiar todos en grupo.

-¿Y?-Pregunto con un tono desinteresado.

-¡Déjame terminar!-Pidió- Vamos a estudiar, Sango, Miroku, Kagome y yo, y si tu quieres tú.

-¿Kagome?-Cuestionó-Ella dijo que iba a estudiar conmigo.

-¿Enserio? A lo mejorse le olvido…

Pero Sesshomaru ya se había ido. E Inuyasha sabía muy bien a donde iba. Rápidamente agarro su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje para Sango _Aléjense del jardín principal _puso y enseguida su amiga lo recibió.

-El plan funciono- Dijo Sango a Miroku- ¡Vámonos!-Y enseguida se quitaron del jardín principal y fueron por donde estaba la piscina.

Sesshomaru subió rápidamente las escaleras y llegó al piso de en medio donde estaba Kagome y toco la puerta más de 2 veces.

-¡Hay Sango, eres una desesperada!-dijo Kagome imaginando que era su amiga, además ¿Quién más tocaría la puerta de ese modo? Abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa- Sesshomaru-Dijo sorprendida- ¡Lo siento! Pensé que era Sango, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dijiste el viernes que querías que te ayudara a estudiar.

-¿Yo dije eso?-Kagome se puso a pensar y finalmente recordó- ¡Ah! Es cierto, lo siento, se me olvido.

-Me di cuenta ¿Vamos a estudiar?

-¡Claro! ¿Solo tú y yo, o alguien más?

-Nadie más me pidió estudiar-Aclaro

-Lo sé, lo siento, mi mente está en otro lado ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar?-Pregunto Kagome para cambiar el tema

-¿Dónde quieres estudiar?-Preguntó él al instante.

-Aquí, digo… si no te molesta.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en aquella habitación a estudiar…

…

Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban en el jardín principal _"Estudiando", _aunque de hecho, estaban celebrando que su plan había resultado.

-Fue una buena idea, Sango-Dijo Inuyasha-Te felicito.

-Gracias, pero todos ayudamos-Dijo Sango sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

-Entonces, ustedes ¿Quieren unir a Sesshomaru y a Kagome?-Pregunto Miroku

-Exacto-Dijo Inuyasha

…

Aquella tarde Sesshomaru y Kagome habían estado estudiando sin parar, ambos sabían muy bien los temas, lo que facilito el estudio

-¿Por qué me pediste estudiar?-Pregunto Sesshomaru una vez ya habían terminado de estudiar, esa duda, lo estaba matando…

-Porque tú entiendes bien la materia-Explico ella.

-Tú también-Le recordó y Kagome se sonrojo.

-Bueno, este… ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín principal?-Pregunto ella nerviosa y desviando el tema.

Él asintió y ambos bajaron al jardín donde, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban _Estudiando _o más bien, espiándolos a ambos.

-A Sesshomaru, se me olvidaba darte las gracias-Dijo Kagome una vez ambos estaban en el jardín principal.

-No es necesario-Dijo él desviando la mirada de ella.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo ella completamente segura

-No-dijo él con su –De nuevo- tono frío y completamente serio.

-Sí

-No

-Sí, Sesshomaru

-No, Kagome

-Si

-No

-¡Sí!-Grito ella.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!-Termino por decir él.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa, esa pequeña _"Batalla"_ la había ganado.

…

_Lunes…_

Todo el internado estaba en la cancha por orden de la directora Ayumi ¿Qué pasaría?...

-Alumnos-Dijo la directora en el pequeño _escenario _que había, con el micrófono en mano- Y maestros del internado Shikón No Tama _**(Nota: Me di cuenta que nunca le puse nombre al internado, soy una despistada: s Sigamos: D)- **_Hoy vengo a anunciarles que toda esta semana, quedan suspendidas las clases, pero, vamos a hacer unas actividades ¿De acuerdo? Así que es _"La semana del estudiante" _

Todos los alumnos empezaron a conversar entre ellos ¿Una semana del estudiante? ¿Actividades? ¿Qué clase de actividades? Definitivamente, aquel anuncio los había tomado desprevenidos, pero de algo si estaban seguros: Eso significaba cero clases, y por ellos estaba bien.

-¡Kagome! ¿No es emocionante?-Dijo Sango dando pequeños saltitos. Kagome estaba pro responder cuando la directora volvió a hablar:

-El viernes, para finalizar las actividades va a ver un baile, así que espero la participación de todos.

-¿Un baile?-Pregunto Inuyasha a Miroku- ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?

-Seguramente a _Sociedad de Alumnos_, ¿A quién vas a invitar al baile, Inuyasha?

-¿Invitar?-Pregunto sorprendido- No lo sé…

-¿A Kagome?-Pregunto y su amigo se sonrojo- ¿Te gusta verdad, Inuyasha?

-Tonterías-Dijo Inuyasha apenado y se fue a su habitación.

-Sí, sí te gusta…-Susurró Miroku

Pero no tan lejos de ambos amigos estaba Sesshomaru atento a su conversación.

_¿Así que te gusta Kagome, Inuyasha?_ Pensaba Sesshomaru.

…

-Kagome, ¿Quién crees que te invite al baile?-Pregunto Sango a su amiga, cuando estaban recorriendo el internado.

-No lo sé, Sango, además, no sé si quiero ir-Dijo Kagome un poco desanimada. Definitivamente los bailes no eran su fuerte, siempre terminaban arruinados y por alguna extraña razón, tenía mucha "Suerte" Para que en cada baile la lastimaran o la hicieran sentir mal, por esa única razón, detestaba los bailes.

-¿Por qué, Señorita Kagome?-Pregunto Miroku apareciendo- No se preocupe, yo se que tendrá dos invitaciones-Dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha que estaba más o menos cerca de ahí, y después, dirigió su mirada al árbol donde estaba recargado Sesshomaru

-¿Tú lo crees Miroku?-Pregunto Sango- Aunque hay que darles un _empujoncito-_

-Eso es cierto mi querida Sango-Dijo Miroku- aunque tengo una pregunta para ti.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto muy interesada Sango

_-_¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, el viernes?

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo y abrazo a su novio

…

-Cómo primera actividad-Dijo la directora- Va a ser _"Carrera de relevos"_

Y así se formaron los equipos de dos, no se inscribieron muchos en la carrera, pero, fueron los suficientes. Todos –Los que desearon participar, claro- estuvieron corriendo, mientras los demás, veían o apoyaban.

Ya era la última vuelta, él que llevaba la delantera era Ginta, -uno de los amigos de Kouga- Pero, Kouga le seguía muy de cerca, Kouga tenía un plan, tenía una ventaja que aprovecharía hasta lo último.

-¡Vamos Kouga!-Gritaba muy fuerte Ayame-¡Tú puedes!

-Va a perder-Decía Inuyasha- Le va a ganar Ginta.

-¡No es cierto!-Grito Ayame- ¡Mi Kouga! Puede ganarle a Ginta, Inuyasha.

-¡Claro que no! Niña tonta, ¿No ves que le lleva la delantera?-Decía Inuyasha muy seguro.

-¿Así? ¿Qué te parece una apuesta, Inuyasha?-Prepuso Ayame con una sonrisa, estaba segura de una cosa: Kouga ganaría, pero ¿Qué mejor que complacer a su novio? Kouga siempre quiso que Inuyasha admitiera que él era el mejor en algo…

-¡Feh! Claro que sí ¿Qué apostamos niña?-

-Inuyasha…-Dijo Miroku queriendo captar su atención-Yo te recomiendo que no apuestes nada, sabemos que Kouga es muy rápido-Aseguro Miroku, queriendo –En vano- hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

-Miroku tiene razón, Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-¡Feh! Tonterías, ¿Qué apostamos Ayame?-Dijo todavía _Muy _seguro.

-Bueno, si Kouga gana, tú tendrás que decir por micrófono que Kouga es el mejor _corriendo _¿Te parece?-Propuso Ayame

-¿Y si yo gano?, es decir, ¿Y si Kouga, pierde?-Dijo Inuyasha y Ayame empezó a reír

-¡Claro que no ganaras Inuyasha!-Aseguro Ayame y después suspiro.-Pero si Kouga pierde _Yo _hare que el admita _por micrófono _que es un perdedor.

-Trato hecho-Dijo Inuyasha uniendo su mano con la de Ayame

-Esto terminara mal-Dijo Miroku

-Definitivamente-Lo apoyo Sango

-¡Vamos, mi amor!-Grito Ayame y Kouga enseguida capto la señal. Había planeado es con Ayame desde que declararon la competencia. Y enseguida empezó a corree más rápido que Ginta y ganó la competencia.

-¡Feh! Eso no es gusto, ¡Lo planearon!-Se quejo Inuyasha

-No eres buen perdedor, Inuyasha-Dijo ella con una sonrisa- Recuerda lo del micrófono- Y se marcho al lado de Kouga para felicitarlo.

-Te lo dije Inuyasha, eso terminaría mal,-Dijo Miroku poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo como _Consuelo _

-¡Cállate!-Espetó Inuyasha muy enojado-

-Bueno Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome- Es hora de que pagues tu deuda-Dijo señalando el micrófono.

Inuyasha trago en seco ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué había aceptado esa apuesta?

-No puedes obligarme, Kagome-Dijo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos

Kagome puso ambos brazos en sus caderas, y lo miro indecisa ¿No lo podía obligar? Entonces, recordó lo que le hacía a su hermana Sota cuando quería que le hiciera caso. Enseguida le jalo una oreja a Inuyasha y eso a él no le gusto

-Si puedo obligarte-Dijo Kagome-Ahora ve- Ordeno.

Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa "Niña" Tenía un control sobre él, definitivamente eso tenía que ser, no había otra explicación.

-Directora Ayumi-Dijo Inuyasha apenado- ¿Me podía permitir el micrófono?-Pidió.

-¿Y para qué fines, joven Tashio?-Pregunto seria la directora

-Perdí una apuesta -Confeso- Y necesito decir algo

-Bueno, te lo permito nada más por tu sinceridad, ten.-Dijo entregándole el micrófono.

-Compañeros-Dijo Inuyasha logrando la atención de_ todos- _Solo quería decirles que Kouga es el mejor corriendo-Dijo avergonzado y salió corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos.

Miroku, Sango y Kagome estaban riendo de cómo había actuado Inuyasha y más cuando salió corriendo avergonzado

-Hiciste bien, Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome una vez dejo de reír.

-Ya lo sé-Dijo enojado- Aunque ustedes se burlen

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Inuyasha

-Gracias por cumplir tu palabra, Inuyasha-Dijo Ayame sujetada del brazo de Kouga

-Al parecer si tienes palabra, bestia-Le espeto Kouga e Inuyasha se molesto ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo eso? ¿Por qué?

-¡Hash! Cállate maldito-Dijo muy enojado

-Tengo una idea-dijo Kouga- ¿Por qué no competimos en la carrera de mañana?-Propuso

-¿De qué es la carrera de mañana?-Pregunto Kagome

-Natación-Dijo Ayame contenta- Pero, Kouga, tú no eres muy bueno nadando-Le recordó

Kouga le mando una mirada de _No hubieras dicho eso_ a Ayame y en ese instante Inuyasha se sintió más seguro ¡Le ganaría a Kouga muy fácilmente! O eso pensaba él…

-Bueno, entonces, vayan a inscribirse-Dijo Miroku

-De acuerdo-Dijo Inuyasha emocionado ¡Definitivamente ganaría! Había ido a clases de natación desde pequeño…

Llegaron a la dirección donde tenían que irse a inscribir, y cuando llegaron la directora les dio la hoja que tenían que llenar y ambos miraron a su competencia

_(Nota: Lo que está en __**Negritas**__ es el pensamiento de ambos)_

Ginta _**Fácil **_2) Hakudoshi _**Debe ser una broma ¿No? **_3) Sesshomaru _**¡¿Qué?! **_4) Inuyasha 5) Kouga

Ambos salieron de ahí sorprendidos ¿Sesshomaru iba a participar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tendría?

-¿Qué tienen?-Pregunto Miroku- Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma…

-¿Qué paso chicos?-Pregunto preocupada Kagome

-Sesshomaru se inscribió en la competencia-Dijo Kouga

-Tiene miedo de que les gane ¿No?-Dijo Sango para provocarlos

-¡Claro que no!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kouga e Inuyasha

-¿Seguros?-Pregunto Sango-¿Les parecería hacer la competencia más interesante?

-¿Qué planeas Sango?-Pregunto Miroku al ver la sonrisa de su novia

-Inuyasha-Dijo Sango- ¿Puedes ir por Sesshomaru?

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Para qué quieres a mi hermano?-Pregunto él sorprendido

-Para hacer la competencia más interesante, claro. Bueno, pero para convencerlo- Sango se quedo pensando, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo-Kagome, ¿Por qué no vas con Inuyasha?

-Bueno…-Dijo Kagome- Aunque todavía no comprendo tu plan…

-Tampoco yo-Admitió Ayame

-Bueno, pero antes todos aceptan ¿Verdad?-Pregunto de nuevo Sango, quería estar completamente segura de que todos iban a estar de cuerdo

Todos asintieron

-Pero falta Sesshomaru, vayan por él, por favor-Pidió Sango mirando a Kagome e Inuyasha

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se encaminaron hasta el departamento 6 y subieron al piso de en medio

-Rápido Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha y la sujeto de la mano para que fuera más rápido. Así llegaron al cuarto y entraron

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuyasha a su hermano-Puedes bajar con nosotros

-Por favor-Dijo Kagome para ver si eso servía.

Sesshomaru los observo y vio que estaban agarrados de las manos, y eso le molesto. Inuyasha vio que su hermano miraba su mano y enseguida soltó a Kagome. Ella se ruborizo no se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba sujetando.

-¿Para qué quieren que vaya?-Pregunto Sesshomaru molesto

-Sango quiere hacer una apuesta-Dijo Kagome, sin importarle que Inuyasha la miraba con cara de _No debiste decir eso- _Y quiere que tu también te enteres, no sé la razón-Explico Kagome

-No me interesa-Contesto él enseguida y se subió a su cama.

-Por favor Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuyasha-Sango no nos va a decir si no vas

-No es mi problema-Contesto el simplemente.

-Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome- Por favor

-No

-Por favor-Insistió Kagome

-No

-¿Por mí?-Volvió a decir con voz dulce, esa pregunta siempre funcionaba para que alguien le hiciera caso.

-No

-Sesshomaru, hazlo por ella-Dijo Inuyasha

-No

-¡Hay eres un testarudo!-Dijo Kagome fastidiada de estarle rogando- Vámonos Inuyasha

-Pero… Kagome…-Trato de decir Inuyasha pero Kagome lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo y ante esto Inuyasha se sonrojo _(Ya saben, tipo cuando fueron de compras ¿Se acuerdan? Ame ese capítulo*-* Sigamos: D) _

-Kagome…-Dijo Inuyasha y ella lo soltó

-Tu hermano me desespera-Confeso- Me voy a mi habitación-Dijo y se marcho

Inuyasha suspiro ¿Qué era todo aquello? _Te gusta Kagome ¿Verdad Inuyasha? _Le había preguntado Miroku, él sacudió la cabeza _¡Feh! Tonterías _Pensó.

_Martes…_

Inuyasha y Kouga se preparaban para competir entre ellos…

Kouga no estaba muy confiado, pero, no lo demostraba, sabía que esa "Bestia" era mejor que el nadando, pero, no se dejaba intimidar.

Inuyasha estaba muy seguro esa competencia era _pan comido, _y además, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Todos los que competían no eran rivales, bueno, solamente su hermano.

Todos los que estaban en las gradas vieron que no era buena competencia, pero, de todos modos les daba curiosidad saber quién podía ganar, aunque estaban seguros de que sería _Sesshomaru._

-¿Quién crees que gane, Kagome?-Pregunto Sango a su amiga

-Sesshomaru –Dijo ella

-¿Y entre Kouga e Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha…

-Sí, tienes razón Kagome-dijo Ayame-Kouga es muy lento nadando

-Entonces, ¿Por qué acepto el reto?-Pregunto Miroku.

-Eso es fácil-Prosiguió Ayame- Kouga me dio que si se retiraba era como si tuviera miedo y claro él nunca admitirá eso.

-La carrera va a comenzar-Dijo a directora-En sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera!

Y así empezó la carrera, enseguida Kouga trato de llevarse la delantera, pero, a la mitad se canso y ahora era el último. Inuyasha iba despacio, igual que Sesshomaru, pero al dar la vuelta para llegar, ambos iban lo más rápido que podían. Todos estaban impresionado, ambos hermanos compitiendo entre sí. Pero finalmente solo gano uno: Sesshomaru

-Y el ganador es Sesshomaru Tashio-Dijo la directora y todos aplaudieron, a él e le otorgo un trofeo y los demás competidores, se tuvieron que ir a cambiar.

-¡Felicidades Inuyasha!-Dijeron Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Kagome

-Sí, felicidades _bestia._-Dijo Kouga enojado ya que él había quedado en último lugar

-Vamos a comer, tengo hambre-Se quejo Ayame

-¡Vamos!-Gritaron todos y se fueron menos dos personitas

-Gane la apuesta-Dijo Inuyasha-Quiero mi pago.

Kagome suspiro. Sango era imposible de adivinar, quien iba a decir que el premio sería eso.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Kagome y abrazo a Inuyasha y él la apretó más hacia él. Después ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Contento?-Pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha asintió y se encamino a la cafetería dejando sola a Kagome.

Sesshomaru veía aquello y se molesto ¿Por qué _su _Kagome había besado y dado un abrazo a Inuyasha? ¿Era parte de esa estúpida apuesta?

Él salió de su escondite y se acerco a ella.

-Así que…-Dijo sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-¿He?-Dijo Kagome-Claro que no-Contesto nerviosa, él estaba muy cerca

-¿Segura?-Volvió a cuestionar

-Segura-Afirmo-¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y le susurro algo en el oído como si fuera un secreto…

-No dejare que mi hermano me gane-Y se marcho dejando a Kagome muy sorprendida

* * *

_Y a ustedes también ¿Verdad? Hola xD No crean que aquí termina, pero ando cansada, y lo partí a la mitad xD Son 13 páginas en Word ¿Quieren más? & todavía falta el miércoles, jueves, viernes D: Es mucho xD Pero ya verán (;'_

_Con lo que siguen se quedaran con el ojo cuadrado ¿? _

_Bueno, como ven ¡Volví a mostrar señales de vida!: D Jajaja xD En fin ¿qué les pareció?_

_¿Un review? ¿Amenaza? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Regaño? xD Son bien recibidos, prometo que él otro lo haré lo más rápido posible –Ya está escrito solo falta pasarlo- No se me desesperen (; Y por cierto tengo algo más que decirles pero será para la próxima, mis brazos duelen u. u ¡Adiós! Besos, abrazos: 3 _

_Y no olviden sonreír, hoy les toca ser felices :') i love you;*_


	11. Capitulo 11

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_Miércoles…_

Actividad: _guerra de globos_

La directora le dio un paquete de globos a cada alumno y los tenían que llenar con agua, se les permitió mojarse de civil en el patio, nada más.

-¡Qué divertido!-Dijo Sango terminándose de peinar

Ella llevaba un short color beis y una blusa de manga corta color rosado, llevaba sus sandalias (chanclas, como le digan en tu país xD) Y se había hecho una coleta alta.

-Es la mejor actividad que han propuesto-Dijo Kagome terminando de llenar su último globo y colocándolo en la cubeta. Ella llevaba un short de mezclilla, una blusa color azul marino, unas sandalias, y llevaba su cabello suelto.

-¡Definitivamente!-Dijo Ayame entrando a la habitación con una cubeta de globos. Ella llevaba un short de mezclilla, una lusa color roja, unas sandalias, y su cabello en dos coletas

-¡Ayame!-Dijeron Sango y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lista para la guerra?-Pregunto Sango y Ayame asintió. En ese momento dio el toque, señal de que la guerra empezaría muy pronto…

-Bueno, vamos. La guerra está por comenzar-Dijo Ayame

Así las tres bajaron y fueron a la cancha donde estaba la mayoría esperando para poder lanzar globos con agua

-¡Hey, Ayame, Sango, Kagome!-Dijo Kouga-¡Vengan!

Y así se reunieron Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome

-Bueno, alumnos-Dijo la directora-¡Qué empiece la guerra!

Y así todos empezaron a aventarse globos mutuamente, era, una guerra. Todos estaban empapados, no había alguien que saliera ileso de eso, -Solo los que no participaron, claro-

-Inuyasha, ¡Me las pagaras!-Dijo Kouga, completamente lleno de lodo, Inuyasha lo había tirado en la tierra y como estaba mojado…

-¡Feh! Tú no me harás nada Kouga, no puedes- Dijo Inuyasha muy confiado (_Algo típico de él ^^ Sigamos: D)_

Y en ese momento Kouga le lanzo un gran globo a Inuyasha, y él se lo devolvió, y ahí empezó una guerra entre ellos dos. Hasta que terminaron correteándose por todo el patio.

-¡Kouga!-Grito Ayame y al no tener su atención le aventó un globo, pero, lo único que logro fue hacer que el resbalara- Lo siento, lo siento. Dijo y fue hasta donde estaba él.

Mientras los demás se morían de risa e Inuyasha dejo de correr para reírse de ellos también.

-Kouga perdóname, fue sin querer-Dijo Ayame-Perdón

-No te preocupes-Y le dio un abrazo

Pero mientras los demás veían esa escena y otros reían, Kouga agarro un globo y se lo lanzo a Inuyasha en la cara, y después fue corriendo y lo empujo, pero, al empujarlo. Inuyasha sin querer se jalo a Kagome y ambos se cayeron. Kagome cayó encima de Inuyasha, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron…

…

Sesshomaru miraba a esos niños correr ¿No estaban algo grandes? Aunque, su hermano siempre se había comportado así infantil. Pero ¿Por qué a todos les causaba risa? ¿Qué tenia de gracioso? No entendía, realmente no entendía. Pero, el modo en que le aventó Kouga el globo a su hermano eso si le dio risa a Sesshomaru, pero, lo siguiente que vio le molesto Inuyasha y Kagome pero ¿Por qué sentía eso? No lo sabía realmente, pero, se empezó a encaminar hacia donde estaban ellos dos, los separaría…

…

Inuyasha y Kagome todavía estaban encima uno del oro, mirándose. Cuando vieron que alguien se aproximaba…

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Sango

Pero él fue directamente a donde estaban ellos dos.

-Apártate de ella-Dijo Sesshomaru molesto _**(O ¿Celoso? O. O)-**_¡Ahora!-Demando

E Inuyasha trato de levantarse sin lastimar a Kagome, pero, le fue imposible, pues, al levantarse le pego en la frente con su cabeza, y ella cayo sentada.

-Lo siento Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha y la iba a ayudar a levantarse, cuando Sesshomaru lo aparto y él la ayudo

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome todavía sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida

-Esos celos, ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?-Dijo Kouga y Sesshomaru le dedico una mirada asesina.

-¿Celoso, Sesshomaru?-Continuo Inuyasha

-Calla-Demando él todavía enojado

Pero cuando todos se le quedaron mirando a Sesshomaru, un globo fue en dirección de Kagome e hizo que se callera sentada

-Aléjate de Sesshomaru-Grito Kagura, y cuando estaba por arrojarle otro globo, Sesshomaru se interpuso, y toda el agua del globo lo mojo a él-Lo siento…

-¡Calla!-Demando y ya se iba a ir cuando alguien lo sujeto de la mano, era Kagome.

-Gracias-Dijo ella y él relajo un poco su gesto.

-De nada-Dijo y finalmente se marcho…

_**(Tan, tan, tan xD Hola: 3 me encanta dejar notas^^ Sigamos…)**_

_Jueves…_

_Actividad: Competencia de Voleibol _

-Kagome, ¿Te inscribiste?-Pregunto Ayame

-Sí ¿Y tú?

-Sí, ¿Y Sango?

-Igual

-¿Sabías qué la competencia va a ser de uno en uno hasta que queden los últimos dos mejores?-Dijo Ayame

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía…

-Va a ser chicas contra chicos, al rato van a poner la lista, para ver quiénes van a competir entre sí

-¡Oh que emocionante! Ayame ¿Ya desayunaste? Porque yo me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Jajaja, Vamos Kagome- Dijo Ayame y ambas se encaminaron a la cafetería, donde se encontraron a los demás, y desayunaron todos juntos….

…

Inuyasha iba a su habitación se iba a poner su uniforme para participar en la competencia. Pero cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa, era su hermano que también se estaba colocando su uniforme ¿Participaría en la competencia?

-Sesshomaru-Dijo él- ¿Vas a participar?

-Es obvio-Contesto él

-¿Sigues molesto? Por lo que paso con Kagome…

-¿Te gusta Kagome?-Lo interrumpió e Inuyasha se sonrojo, en realidad ni el mismo sabía eso.

-No lo sé-Contesto muy seguro

Sesshomaru lo miro incrédulo, no le creía nada. Entonces, él se fue del cuarto, dejando solo a Inuyasha…

Inuyasha suspiro una vez vio partir a su medio hermano, ojala todo lo que estaba haciendo valiera la pena.

…

-¡Kagome, la lista, al fin salió, vamos a ver!-dijo Sango completamente emocionada.

_LISTA DE COMPETENCIA_

_CHICAS:_

_Kanna, 2) Sango 3) Ayame 4) Kikyo 5) Kagome_

_CHICOS:_

_Hakudoshi 2) Miroku 3) Kouga 4) Inuyasha 5) Sesshomaru_

-Le ganare a Miroku-Dijo Sango muy confiada

-Estoy segura de que será así-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Te ganare Kouga-Dijo Ayame

-No, yo te ganara-Dijo Kouga

-No, yo

-Yo

-Yo y se acabo

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Basta!-Grito Inuyasha, haciendo que la parejita dejare de discutir-Yo ganare la competencia-Afirmo con una gran sonrisa

-No, seré yo-Dijo Kouga

-No, será Kagome ¿Verdad?-Dijo Sango

-No, será Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagura apareciendo

-No seré yo-Volvió a decir Kouga y empezó un tipo de _Guerra, la mayoría _apostaba o peleaba, definitivamente, parecían niños…

…

-Estimados alumnos, hoy empieza la competencia de voleibol, pero, no olviden que mañana es el baile, bueno –Hizo una breve pausa la directora-¡Qué empiece la competencia!

Cómo la competencia era de uno en uno empezaron los más pequeños: Hakudoshi y Kanna

-Hay que admitir que ambos son buenos-Dijo la directora. Después de una breve competencia muy pareja, sólo gano uno: Hakudoshi

-Ahora es el turno de Sango y Miroku-Dijo el subdirector-Suerte a ambos

La competencia comenzó y ambos iban parejos en la puntuación, era difícil saber quién ganaría…

Y la ganadora es Sango, felicidades-Volvió a decir el subdirector.

Ahora era turno de Ayame y Kouga, quienes ya habían hecho sus apuestas. La mayoría de los presentes creía que ganaría Kouga.

-Y ahora es el turno de Kouga y Ayame, mucha suerte-Dijo la directora

La competencia empezó dispareja, Kouga llevaba la delantera, pero, Ayame no se dejaría vencer, ella ganaría, definitivamente. Esa era una estrategia, a Ayame le gustaba que sus oponentes creyeran que iban a ganar y finalmente ella los destrozaba. Cuando todos ya pensaban que Kouga iba a ganar, Ayame empezó a jugar mejor, y le termino ganando ella.

-¡Esto es algo inesperado!-Dijo el subdirector arrebatándole el micrófono a la directora

-Pero, finalmente, Ayame es la ganadora-Dijo la directora con una mirada seria

Ayame estaba contenta, Había ganado la competencia y la _apuesta_ ¿Qué podía ser mejor? Ganarles a todo, eso era lo único…

-¡Felicidades!-Le dijo Kouga a su novia-Eres la mejor

-Gracias, lo sé,-Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa con una risita

-Ahora es el turno de Inuyasha y Kikyo, ¿Quién ganara?-Dijo el maestro de Geografía, Hoyo

Inuyasha, tenía ventaja y la aprovecharía, es decir, Kikyo no era muy hábil para los deportes pero ¿Por qué se había metido? Ella le había dicho a él _"Los deportes no son mi fuerte" _Entonces ¿Qué significaba eso?

Kagome miraba a su hermana competir contra Inuyasha ¿Por qué hacia eso? Los deportes no eran su fuerte… entonces ¿Qué significaba aquello? Pero, veía sus movimientos, eran buenos en verdad, no se dejaría vencer, tan fácil.

-Después de una larga competencia-Dijo la directora-Finalmente el ganador es Inuyasha

-Y ahora es el turno de Sesshomaru y Kagome _(¿Se han dado cuenta que suena lindo?$:) _–Dijo el maestro Hoyo-Mucha suerte a ambos

Kagura al oír eso se molesto ¿Por qué los ponían juntos? Su tía le debía una buena explicación.

Como todo el mundo lo esperaba, iba a ser una competencia, larga, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, iban muy parejos, los dos eran buenos en ese juego.

-¡Basta! ¡Es un empate!-Dijo el subdirector- Las competencias finales serán: _Hakudoshi vs Ayame, Sango vs Inuyasha y Sesshomaru vs Kagome.- _Serán más cortas-Explico- Dos puntos y ganan

Y así se hizo en la primera competencia gano: Ayame, en la segunda Inuyasha y en la tercera empataron.

-Guao, tenemos un empate-Dijo el sub-Ahora será de equipos, chicas contra chicos, y a ver qué equipo gana

Competencia, eso sí era una competencia, ninguno de los equipos tenía ventaja o desventaja, aquello era parejo. Todos miraban emocionados, no sabían quién ganaría, aunque finalmente solo hubo un equipo ganador: Ayame y Kagome.

-Felicidades-Dijo la directora-Son las ganadoras

-¡Kagome, ganamos!-Dijo Ayame abrazando a su amiga y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Felicidades, Ayame y Kagome-Dijeron Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo

-Gracias,-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Kouga, te dije que ganaría-Dijo Ayame

-Sí Ayame-Dijo Kouga- ¿Qué quieres de premio?, Después de todo tu ganaste la apuesta

-Comer, me muero de hambre ¿Y ustedes?

-Igual, vamos a comer-Dijo Miroku

Y así todos se fueron a la cafetería a Comer….

_Viernes…_

_Actividad: Baile…_

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones por orden de la directora. Ayame se había quedado con Sango y Kagome a escondidas.

-¿No se enteraron?-Dio Ayame entrando en la habitación. Sango y Kagome se miraron ¿Enterarse de qué? No había nada _anormal _en los últimos días. Ambas negaron con la cabeza

-Kagura ha estado limpiando toda la semana. A las actividades se le dejo participar, pero, terminando tenía que limpiar.

-¡Qué gran castigo!-Grito Sango emocionada-¡Ya era hora! Lo bueno, es que la directora cumplió su amenaza.

-¡Sí! La directora dijo a los maestros que su sobrina había pasado su límite de paciencia y que si seguía así la iba a expulsar

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Kagome- Ya es demasiado castigo…

-¡Al contrario!-La interrumpió Sango- Lo tiene bien merecido. Casi te mata, si no hubiera sido por Sesshomaru…

-¿Sesshomaru te salvo?-Dijo Ayame sorprendida e interrumpiendo a Sango. Kagome asintió- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer-Admitió Sango-Pero así es, y mi amiga, le debe la vida

-Bueno cambiando de tema-Dijo Kagome- ¿Por qué el baile es obligatorio?

-No lo sé-Admitió Ayame-La directora Ayumi está un poco loca, en verdad no sé, pero… ¡Miremos el lado bueno! Podemos ensuciar y Kagura limpiara…

Las tres empezaron a reír esa peli-roja era, sin duda, era la mejor.

…

-¡Es horrible estar encerrado!-Se quejó Inuyasha por enésima vez.

Sesshomaru estaba harto ¿Dónde tenía su hermano el botón de apagado? ¡¿Dónde?! Estaba harto de escucharlo…

-¿Te quieres callar?-Dijo Sesshomaru al borde de la ira.

-Vale, pero no te enojes-Dijo Inuyasha-Por cierto, Sesshomaru ¿A quién invitaste al baile?

-A nadie-Contestó acostándose en su cama- ¿Y tú?

-A Kikyo, quería invitar a Kagome, pero pensé que tú ya la habías invitado

-¿Kikyo?-Pregunto él extrañado, no había escuchado ese nombre nunca en el tiempo que llevaba en el internado ¿O sí?

-La hermana gemela de Kagome-Aclaro Inuyasha- Es la mayor de las Higurashi

-Ya recordé-Mintió Sesshomaru. No se acordaba realmente, pero, el hecho de que su hermano no invitara a Kagome lo ponía feliz.

…

-Creo que es hora de alistarnos-Dijo Kagome mirando el reloj-Son las 6

-Sí, vamos-Dijo Sango sacando un vestido de su ropero color rosa. Ayame había llevado con ella una vestido color rojo y Kagome tenía un vestido color azul marino.

Las tres se alistaron y vieron el reloj las 7:30 la hora que todo el internado estaba citado para el baile. Cuando bajaron se asombraron de lo que vieron, la cancha bien adornada, a la entrada llevaba un arco hecho de flores color rojo, había muchas mesas y todas tenían en medio un bonito globo. La cancha, era, la pista de baile, pero está había sido adornada por luces a los lados de varios colores, el pequeño "escenario" que había, estaba también bien adornado, con globos y flores. El internado estaba, en pocas palabras, irreconocible.

Sango, Kagome y Ayame buscaban a los demás con la mirada, pero simplemente no los encontraban ¿Dónde se habían metido? Siguieron buscando, hasta que los encontraron y se llevaron una sorpresa, estaban acompañados de nadie más y nadie menos que de Kikyo y Sesshomaru.

-Kouga-Dijo Ayame abrazando a su novio- Te ves bien.

-Gracias, pero tú, te ves hermosa- Ayame se sonrojo ante eso. Aunque no era para menos, Ayame llevaba un vestido rojo largo hasta las rodillas, en medio parecía que llevara un cinturón, también llevaba unas zapatillas color rojo y su cabello suelto. Kouga llevaba un traje color café. Ambos se veían bien juntos.

-Sango, te ves hermosa-Dijo Miroku contemplándola

-Tú también-Admitió sonrojada. Sango llevaba un vestido rosa corto, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, a lo último tenía como cuatro tablones, llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas y su cabello castaño suelto. Miroku llevaba un traje color negro.

-Kagome te ves hermosa-Dijo Kikyo acercándose a su gemela,-Enserio.

-Tú también Kikyo-admitió la más pequeña Higurashi. Aquello era cierto, Kagome llevaba un vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por la cintura tenía un moño negro y llevaba como una tela trasparente negra de flores arriba del azul, llevaba unas pequeñas zapatillas color negro y su cabello suelto.

Kikyo llevaba un vestido rojo con blanco, en la parte del busto era blanco y lo demás era rojo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas color plateado y su cabello negro suelto.

-Ustedes también se ven bien-Dijo Kagome a ambos hermanos Tashio. Ellos solamente asintieron ¿Por qué eran así de callados? En Sesshomaru era algo normal, pero ¿Inuyasha?

-Eso es cierto,-Dijo Kikyo tomando el brazo de Inuyasha. Él llevaba un traje negro y Sesshomaru llevaba un traje azul marino _(¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!: D Asdfghjklñ xD) _

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?-Propuso Miroku

Todos asintieron y se fueron rumbo a donde estaba el baile, pero se toparon con que tenían que entrar en parejas.

-Kagome-llamo Inuyasha y ella volteo, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído-Te toca con Sesshomaru

Kagome se sonrojo, era cierto, todos tenían pareja, menos ella y Sesshomaru. Así quedaron las parejas _Ayame y Kouga, Sango y Miroku, Kikyo e Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru._

Una vez entraron admiraron bien todo, estaba tan hermoso…

Kagura estaba a lo lejos, ayudando todavía a colocar unos arreglos, y se sentía celosa, demasiado celosa ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar juntos? ¿Por qué? A pero eso no se quedaría así…

-Kagome-La llamo una vez termino de ayudar

-¿Qué quieres?-Contesto ella inmediatamente.

-Puedes venir, por favor-Relajo un poco su gesto,

Kagome se acerco a Kagura con un poco de desconfianza ¿Qué querría? Además, tenía prohibido acercársele ¿No? Bueno, eso le había dicho la directora…

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Kagome inmediatamente.

-Te vengo a dar un consejo- ¡Oh no! Eso no iba nada bien…

-¿U-un consejo?-Tartamudeo Kagome, definitivamente no le tenía nada de confianza- No tengo tiempo, habla de una vez.

-¡Desesperada!-Le grito- ¿Por qué no te rindes en ese amor? Sesshomaru y tú no podrán estar juntos, mira para empezar, no tienen muchas cosas en común, sus edades son distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coinciden, y la estatura mucho menos, él es dueño de sí mismo, y tú una niña insegura, es un amor imposible

-¿U-Un amor… imposible?

-Sí, Kagome, espero que lo entiendas-Le dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto, ese vestido te queda bien-Dijo con hipocresía.

-G-Gracias, tú también te ves bien, el color morado… te queda

-Lo sé, pero, bueno, ya puedes regresar con tus amigos…

Kagome dio media vuelta y volvió con los demás y se sentó en una silla en lo que los demás bailaban, ¡Por algo no le gustaban los bailes! Siempre alguien los tenía que arruinar… Sango observo a su amiga tan pensativa _ ¡Maldita Kagura! _Pensó Sango con rabia, la observo ella tan feliz con su amiga Tsubaki.

-Kagome, ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto Inuyasha sentándose al lado de ella, pero Kagome no respondió.- ¿Kagome?-La volvió a llamar pero nada.

Sesshomaru miro aquella escena, y se dirigió rápidamente a la causante del problema: Kagura. Mientras él se acercaba su amiga se iba dejándolos solos.

-Sesshomaru…-Dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Me vienes a pedir que baile contigo?-Dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?

-Nada-Mintió- Le hice ver la realidad…

-No juegues conmigo-Amenazó- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Le hice ver la realidad, ya te dije, eso es todo-Dijo y se marcho. Ahora si lo había hecho enojar, fue a donde estaba su hermano con Kagome completamente ida, ausente de todo eso, ¿Qué tanto le había dicho? ¿Tan mala podía llegar a ser?

-Kagome,-La volvió a llamar Inuyasha, pero nada-¡Kagome!-Grito está vez, pero nada.

-Kagome-Probo llamándola él, pero igual nada daba resultados.

-No da resultados, ¿Le echamos agua?-Pregunto Inuyasha a su medio hermano. El negó con el seño levemente fruncido- Vale, pues, solo era una opción no te enojes…

-Kagome-Está vez llamo Sango y se arrodillo a su amiga- Perdóname-Dijo al momento que la pellizcaba.

-Duele-Se quejo Kagome- ¿Por qué están todos a mí alrededor?-Dijo al observarlos a todos

-¡Kagome, reaccionaste!-Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a su amiga- Lo siento, me emocione- Se disculpo levemente sonrojado

-N-No te preocupes…

El mayor de los Tashio frunció más el seño Pero ¿Por qué aquellas sensaciones? ¿Por qué?

Sango miraba a Sesshomaru, ¡Oh definitivamente estaba celoso! ¡Muy celoso! ¿Había que arreglar eso, no? Entonces, se acerco a Ayame y le susurro algo al oído, tenían que arreglar aquello, además, ¿Qué mejor que poner celosa a Kagura? Era cierto, se veía bien con aquel vestido morado de una manga, largo hasta las rodillas con un moño muy grande en su hombro, su cabello suelto y sus zapatillas plateadas ¿Y qué? ¡Kagome era mil veces más bonita que ella! Y ver celosa a Kagura, era algo que todos disfrutaban.

5 Minutos después de asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera bien y de que no respondiera ninguna pregunta, porque simplemente _No era necesario _según ella. Sonó una canción lenta…

_-Está canción me la pidieron, así que parejitas, vayan con su pareja y bailen_-Dijoel maestro hoyo, encargado de la música de aquel baile. Sango volteo a ver a Ayame, bailando con Kouga, ella jalo a Inuyasha a Kikyo y los obligo a bailar y después hizo que Kagome se parara y la llevo a donde estaba Sesshomaru, no hizo caso a la mala cara que le dedico y enseguida unió sus manos y se fue ella con Miroku.

-¿Qué te dijo Kagura?-Pregunto Sesshomaru una vez estaba bailando con Kagome

-Nada,-De nuevo mintió-

-Mientes- Le reclamo él- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada qué fuera mentira-Admitió ella bajando la mirada. Él la jalo hasta una silla, e hizo que se sentara.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Volvió a preguntar, Kagome suspiro ¿Qué afán por querer saber? Pero, ya no mentiría, ¿Qué razones tendría? Pero ¿Podía confiar en él?

-Me dijo "Ríndete en ese amor"-Ella bajo la cabeza. Sesshomaru ahora si estaba asombrado,-Pero-Dijo ella después de un breve silencio- Será mejor olvidarlo…

-¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto él para cambiar el tema y poniéndose de pie, todavía seguían las canciones lentas

-Claro-Dijo tomando Kagome tomando la mano que Sesshomaru le había ofrecido, ambos empezaron a bailar.

_-¿Por qué no te rindes en ese amor? Sesshomaru y tú no podrán estar juntos, mira, para empezar, no tienen muchas cosas en común, sus edades son distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coinciden, y la estatura mucho menos, él es dueño de sí mismo, y tú una niña insegura, es un amor imposible._ Esas palabras volvieron a la mente de Kagome, y apretó más el agarre de la mano de Sesshomaru.

_Tal vez, sea cierto, pero, nuestras manos fueron hechas como piezas exactas, para encajar la una con la otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando hacia una misma dirección. _Pensó Kagome, Kagura no le arruinaría aquel baile…

Sesshomaru la miraba, tan hundida en sus pensamientos, la duda lo mataba ¿Qué le habría dicho Kagura a ella? _Me dijo "Ríndete en ese amor" _ Sus palabras volvieron a la mente de él, _Sí ella se rindiera… yo no lo haría. _Pensó él. La miro y ella le estaba sonriendo, igual le devolvió aquella sonrisa.

"_Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando la misma dirección"_

* * *

**Tengo dos noticias, importantes, una buena, mala y una pregunta. Lean por favor, no ignoren esto.**

**Noticia mala: **_Estoy por entrar a la escuela, y verdaderamente no sé si podre actualizar seguido, pero, tratare, ya verán (;' _

**Noticia buena: **_Me dieron una idea para el siguiente, y ya lo estoy empezando a escribir, así que será rápida –Según yo- La actualización _

**Pregunta: **_Bueno, una amiga me dio una idea, no sé si buena o mala, me dijo ¿Por qué no creas un grupo el Facebook para que hay te manden sugerencias, o tú les des adelantos de capítulos, o así? Y yo le dije: Estás loca, no. Pero, después, dije "Tal vez sería buena idea" No sé, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Si lo hago, ¿Se unirían? Lo dejo a su opinión…_

* * *

_De aquí son babosadas mías xD_

_Al punto, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo detestaron? D: _

_¿Un review? Gracias._

_Por cierto, ven, me fui pero regrese con un capitulo largo que tuve que partir a la mitad _

_¡Sí eso no es amor! No sé qué será._. _

_Los quiero mucho: 3 ¿Me responden mis preguntas? ¿Sí? Gracias: 3_


	12. Capitulo 12

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 12:

_**Disclaimer **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

…

Sesshomaru caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora? Justo ayer había sido un "Buen día" Y ahora venían a arruinar su buen humor, pero ¿Quién les había dicho aquello a sus padres? ¿Quién? La duda lo atormentaba. Estaba en aquel cuarto encerrado, esperando que viniera su medio- hermano para que le dijera que le habían dicho a él ¿Así o más bajo había caído? ¡Dependía de su hermano! De lo que él dijera. ¡Genial! ¿Acaso podía ser peor?

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuyasha entrando. Él detuvo su _Caminata en círculos_ y lo miro, su hermano estaba ¿Preocupado?-Ya me dijo todo nuestro padre.

-¿Qué es "todo"?-Pregunto enseguida, ¿Su padre? ¡Pero con él había hablado su madre!

-Los reportes y la amenaza que te dio Irasue…

-¿Nada más?

-No-Admitió- También que Irasue te prohibido acercarte a Kagome y nuestro padre, no está de acuerdo, Sesshomaru.-Inuyasha hizo una breve pausa- ¿Le obedecerás?

-No tengo opción.-Contesto cortante. Inuyasha se molesto ¡Ese no era el Sesshomaru que él conocía!

-¡¿Qué no tienes opción?!-Grito Inuyasha- No estaría mal desobedecer de vez en cuando, ¿Tú quieres a Kagome no? ¿Y te vas a alejar de ella tan fácil, por qué tu madre te lo dijo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Contesto irritado, era cierto, él se había prometido a él mismo _"No darse por vencido"_ ¡Y ahora actuaba así!

-¡claro que es de mi incumbencia!-Contesto completamente enojado- Kagome es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, No quiero que ella sufra solo porque le tienes miedo a Irasue.

Ok, eso sí había pasado los limites de _Tolerancia_ de Sesshomaru.

-Yo no le tengo miedo.-Contesto molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano pensara eso?

-Pues parece.-Contesto Inuyasha saliendo del cuarto y azotando la puerta ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano se dejaba manipular tan fácil? ¡Y por su madre! ¡No lo entendía! En realidad no lo entendía. Eran hermanos, pero eran tan diferentes…

Sesshomaru se quedo en la habitación, volvía a dar vueltas, ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado a su hermano la duda que lo atormentaba! ¡Era el colmo! Era increíble como todo se había derrumbado con una pequeña llamada…

Flas Black

_-Sesshomaru-Escucho la voz de su madre una vez contesto el teléfono que había en la subdirección- ¿Es verdad de lo que me entere? _

_-¿De qué te enteraste, madre?_

_-De que tú y una tal "Kagome Higurashi" Se han estado metiendo en problemas juntos, ¡No sabes cuantas quejas he recibido! Escúchame bien, Sesshomaru. Ni una queja más, ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Por qué te juro que te saco de ese internado! _

_-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?_

_-¡La directora! ¿Quién más, Sesshomaru? ¿Qué traes con esa tal Kagome? No me digas…-Hubo un breve silencio- ¿Te has enamorado?-dijo con sarcasmo. _

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, madre-Contesto él simplemente._

_-Cuidado con lo que haces,-Dijo al fin- Porque soy capaz de separarte de esa muchachita ¿Oíste?_

_-Sí madre-Dijo y enseguida le pasó el teléfono a Inuyasha…_

Fin Flas Black

Inuyasha caminaba por los pasillos del internado esperando a ver a Kagome, según Kikyo a ella también la habían regañado, por aquellos reportes. Cuando se estaba desesperando finalmente la vio, su mirada estaba de nuevo ausente.

-¡Kagome!-La llamo y la aludida volteo y se encamino a donde estaba él.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-Pregunto enseguida

-Dice Kikyo que tus padres te regañaron…

-No-Lo interrumpió- Solo mi padre, al parecer, no está de acuerdo en que Kikyo y yo convivamos con ustedes…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto asombrado. ¡Padres! Eran la peor amenaza…

-Nuestro padre y su padre se declararon enemigo en el trabajo, no se llevan bien y lo último que quieren es que sus hijos convivan juntos o peor…

-¿Qué sean pareja?-Pregunto él. Kagome asintió.- ¿Tú también obedecerás?

-¿T-también?

-Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru le prohibió acercarse a ti.-Aclaro. Kagome lo miro asombrada, ¿Era enserio? ¿Tanta era la enemistad?

"_Es un amor imposible" _Le había dicho Kagura ¡Maldita Kagura! ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón? ¡¿Por qué?! Pensaba Kagome. Inuyasha la observaba ¿No le iba a responder, acaso?

-No sé-Dijo después de un breve silencio- Me amenazaron-Confeso- Si no hago caso, me sacaran del internado.

Inuyasha quedo asombrado, ¿Tan malos eran los padres? La misma amenaza había recibido ambos, todo, todo iba _tan_ bien y ahora, todo se evaporaba.

-¿Sango lo sabe?-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, después de todo el plan de Sango iba bien para unir a esos dos, bueno, iba, ahora estaría difícil.

-No-admitió-Me lo acaban de decir, voy a ir a decirle

-De acuerdo-Dijo Inuyasha y Kagome se marcho. Él se quedo pensando ¿Y ahora qué?

…

-Inuyasha-Lo llamo Kikyo y él se acerco- ¿Y Kagome? ¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación, supongo…

-Gracias-Dijo Kikyo y se encamino a ver a su gemela, necesitaba su ayuda… Llego al departamento y subió lo más rápido que pudo, toco la puerta desesperadamente, eso era de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué quieres Kikyo?-Contesto molesta Sango. ¡Oh! Había olvidado que ella y Sango no se llevaban bien.

-¿Y Kagome? ¡Necesito hablar con ella!-Sango le abrió la puerta y vio a su gemela sentada mirando la ventana, enseguida fue a donde estaba.- Kagome, necesito hablar contigo. Ahora

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde?-Dijo Kagome sin dejar de ver la ventana.

-Jardín principal, vamos.-Dijo jalando a su hermana. Una vez ambas estaban ahí la soltó- ¿Me puedes explicar que tienes?-Pregunto con tono enojado

-Nada, simplemente la llamada de mi padre me dejo muy pensativa

-Mientes Kagome-Dijo mirándola a los ojos- Te conozco, vamos dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tanto te dijo nuestro padre?

-Nada importante, Kikyo-Contradijo la peli-negra ¿Es que acaso nadie entendía? ¡Ella no iba a hablar! ¡Aunque se lo rogaran! Quería estar sola, pensar cada una de las palabras de su padre.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Kikyo sin apartar la mirada de su hermana- ¿No confías en mi verdad?- había dado en el blanco, pero ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella?

"_Tú y yo no podemos ser las mismas hermanitas unidas" _le había dicho hace tiempo ¿Y ahora pedía confianza? ¡Debería de estar bromeando!

-N-No es eso, Kikyo-Mintió Kagome

-No sabes mentir, sé que no confías en mí por todo lo que te hice anteriormente, me aparte de ti ¡Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento! ¡Fui una estúpida! Pero ¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! Sabes que te quiero, hermanita.

Kagome se quedo asombrada al escuchar aquellas palabras, ahora se oía tan sincera, pero ¿Eran verdad sus palabras? ¿Podía confiar en ella, "cómo en los viejos tiempos"? ¿O solo quería enterarse de lo que posiblemente, podía ser una gran nota en el periódico escolar?

¡BASTA! Se dijo Kagome a ella misma, no era el momento para una debate mental, no, definitivamente no era el momento. Ambas gemelas permanecieron calladas, Kagome no sabía que decir y Kikyo no daba señales de querer irse y dejar sola a su hermana.

…

-¡Sesshomaru! Detente por favor-Pidió sango pero el mayor de los Tashio siguió su camino, ¡Tenía un humor de los mil demonios! Ella solo quería ayudar, pero, ni Kagome ni él se prestaban.

-Es Inútil-Dijo Inuyasha apareciendo detrás de Sango,- No te va a escuchar, ¿Qué pasa con Kagome?

-Está mal,- Admitió-No sé qué tantas cosas le dijo su padre, el señor Higurashi es muy malo-Admitió e Inuyasha la interrogo con la mirada- Es muy estricto con ella.

-¿Solo con ella?-Pregunto. Sango asintió, Inuyasha no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, se dio cuenta de que Sango no sabía más y Kagome no hablaría, eso era obvio.

-El señor Higurashi…-Dijo Sango mirando la reja.

-Sango-La llamo- ¿dónde está Kagome? ¡Ve a buscarla, por favor!-Pidió y Sango enseguida fue, de todos modos, le debía demasiado a aquella familia como para negarse. Fue al jardín principal y ahí estaban ambas gemelas. Se encamino hasta ellas

-Kagome, tu padre te busca-Dijo y Kagome al instante siguió a su amiga hasta donde había visto al señor Higurashi. Cuando llegaron Sango se fue y solo se quedaron padre e hija

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre?-Pregunto Kagome al instante-Pensé que basto con la llamada.

-Pues te equivocaste, Kagome-Dijo en el tono más serio que pudo hacer,- Pero, espero te haya quedado todo bien entendido.

-Claro que entendí, padre-Dijo Kagome igualmente seria- No volverá a pasar…

-¡Eso espero!-Dijo realmente irritado- Kagome, no quiero ser malo contigo, pero, Sabes que soy capaz de sacarte de este internado y mandarte con tu abuela Kaede ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo sé-Admitió Kagome- Perdóname papá, enserio no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, hasta las vacaciones hija-Dijo Naraku y se fue. Kagome dio media vuelta y se marcho a la parte más alejada del internado, necesitaba estar sola. Cuando llego ahí se sintió un poco mejor, todavía no entendía, ¿Por qué su padre la trataba así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando todo iba bien se arruinaba? ¿Por qué?

Sango a lo lejos veía a su amiga, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, ahora sí todo se derrumbaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Sesshomaru a Kagome al verla ahí sentada

-Pensando-Contesto automáticamente- ¿Y tú?

-Necesitaba estar solo-Aclaro desviando la mirada de ella.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Kagome y se paro, ya había pensado lo suficiente, cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto él enseguida.

-Me prohibieron convivir con ustedes…

-¿Ustedes?-La interrumpieron

-Inuyasha y Tú,-Aclaró- Mi padre dijo que si lo desobedezco me sacara del internado.-Sesshomaru escuchaba todo atento, él también había recibido aquella amenaza, y sabía muy bien porque lo hacían, el padre de Kagome y su padre se habían declarado la "Guerra" En el trabajo, al parecer, no podían dejar los asuntos de la oficina aparte y la incluyeron a su vida.- Sera mejor que me vaya-Dijo sacando a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos

-¿Acaso les tienes miedo?

-Un poco- Admitió- Además, no tengo otra opción que hacerles caso…- _¡¿Qué no tienes opción?!_ Las palabras de Inuyasha vinieron de golpe a la mente de Sesshomaru, ahora entendía porque él se había enojado, claro que _ambos_ tenían otra opción: Desobedecer.

-Claro que tienes otra opción-La contradijo él-Pero no la quieres ver.

-¡Yo sé cuál es mi "Otra opción"! Pero no los quiero desobedecer…

-A veces hay que romper las reglas-Dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a la azabache.

-A veces-Repitió ella- Pero…-Kagome se quedo callada de repente, _"Los problemas de los adultos son de adultos kagome, ¿Entiendes? Ustedes, no tienen porque involucrarse" _Le había dicho su madre a Kagome, ¿Entonces…?- Los problemas de adultos son de adultos ¿No?

-Exactamente-Afirmo Sesshomaru-Aunque los niños parecen nuestros padres, prohibiéndonos estar juntos.

Kagome rodo los ojos, ¡Oh definitivamente parecían niños!

-Entonces, ¿Romperemos las reglas?-Pregunto ella. Sesshomaru asintió. –Me parece bien-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Yo pensé que eras una niña insegura-Dijo él observándola-Veo que me equivoque.

-Para nada…-Confirmo ella, ¡Claro que seguía siendo la Kagome "insegura"! Pero, cuando estaba con él se sentía capaz, muy capaz.

-Ya se me hacía raro no verlos juntos-Dijo Kagura apareciendo de la nada y cortando aquel bello momento,- Pensé, qué sus padres les habían dejado bien en claro que no podía estar juntos…

-¡¿Tú fuiste?!-Grito Kagome, ¡Oh! Eso había sido demasiado. Kagura había pasado los "Limites" De bondad de Kagome

-¿Quién más?-Se burlo-Entre al correo de mi tía y le envié una carta a sus padres, y creo que exagere en algunas partes…

-¿Crees?-Dijo Kagome con Sarcasmo- ¿Qué te hemos hecho? ¡Te la pasas molestando! ¿Acaso nunca te cansas?

-No, nunca me canso ni me cansare-Admitió- Lo que quiero es verte a ti Kagome, fuera de mi camino y lo lograre, trate de hablar contigo por las buenas pero veo que no resulto, ¿No te quedo claro con la piscina?

"_Sesshomaru es mío"_ Le había dicho antes de aventarla.

-¿Estás celosa?-Pregunto Kagome. Kagura asintió.- ¿Todo por un estúpido arranque de celos? ¿De qué?

-¿De qué? ¡Siempre te la pasas con Sesshomaru! Cuando nadie los encuentra, misteriosamente aparecen juntos, Están juntos en la clase de Geografía, entre muchas cosas más… ¿Cómo no quieres que este celosa?

-Son estúpidos tus celos-Admitió Kagome- Sesshomaru y yo no somos nada-Aclaro

-¡Por qué no quieren! Porque todo mundo quiere que ustedes dos estén juntos… Tienen el apoyo de todos, ¿Qué más razones quieres Kagome?

Kagome se quedo callada, era cierto todo lo que decía Kagura, además, ella si sentía algo por Sesshomaru, aunque estaba segura de que él no. Aunque de todos modos era un amor imposible ¿No? Así todo mundo lo había catalogado. _"Son opuestos, ¡No digas tonterías! Eso, es un amor imposible, kagome ¿Qué tu no entiendes?" _Le había dicho –o más bien, gritado- Su padre por teléfono.

-No son estúpidos mis celos-Dijo Kagura y finalmente se fue…

Sesshomaru que permaneció callado todo el tiempo observo a Kagome, de nuevo en un mar de pensamientos, seguramente Kagura la había hecho de nuevo volver a dudar pero ahora ¡Sí le daría una lección! ¿Cómo no lo sospecho antes? ¡Ella había sido! Al parecer, a Kagura si le gustaba limpiar después de todo, donde hacia tantas maldades, sin preocuparse…

-Ignórala-Dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome.

-Pero tiene razón, creo que lo correcto será obedecer a nuestros padres-Dijo en voz baja. Sesshomaru suspiro, se sentó junto a ella y la vio a los ojos

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-N-No… en realidad no, pero…

-¡Basta de peros!-Dijo él- Ya habías tomado una decisión, ahora no te retractes.

Kagome lo miro asombrado ¿Todo aquello era cierto? ¡No parecía Sesshomaru el que le decía aquellas cosas!

-Gracias-Dijo ella finalmente. Sesshomaru la miro confundido ¿Gracias? ¿De qué?- Siempre estás ahí para mí, te quiero mucho-Kagome se acerco a él, a plantarle un beso en la mejilla pero él se movió y terminaron besándose…

.

.

.

_No sé, el capitulo está medio bipolar: s _

_Siento que lo hizo un poquito acaramelado, no sé, es raro.-. No ando de humor, la tristeza y la melancolía se andan apropiando de mi D: _

_Pero al punto xD ¿Soy mala? Es qué deje las cosas ahí, cuando pude haberlo hecho más largo ¡Tan, Tan, tan!: 3_

_¡Ah! El grupo xD Soy una maldita despistada –Que anda de bipolar: B- El link es:_

_**www. Facebook. com **_

_**/groups / 169067283277950 / **_ El link también está en mi perfil, digo por si acaso: 3

(Por cierto: Lo dividí así porque no podía ponerlo completo -.- Pff's-.-)

Fin :') únanse al grupo, si gustan, Bye. En el otro capítulo no hubo muchos Reviews ¿Qué paso? ¿No les gusto? Ha, ha, *llora* Me voy. Bye.


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Grupo: www Facebook com / groups / 169067283277950 **_

_¿Un amor imposible?_

Capitulo 13:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Kagome y Sesshomaru se separaron por la falta de aire de ambos. Se miraron mutuamente, ella se perdió en esos hermosos ojos ámbar que él poseía y él se perdió en aquellos ojos color chocolate… Ambos tan ausentes de todo y de todos.

-¿Así que ahora eres mi cuñada?-La voz de Inuyasha los sobresalto a ambos. Sesshomaru quería matar con la mirada a su medio hermano, ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpir?

-Claro que sí.-Afirmo Sesshomaru y Kagome lo miro sorprendida de que _él_ contestara eso. Lo único que hizo ella fue sonrojarse.

-¡Qué buena noticia!-Dijo el menor de los Tashio- Necesito ir a decirle a Sango que su plan funciono- Y antes de que ambos pudieran tan siquiera decir algo, él se había ido. Kagome se río, parecía un niño chiquito que había recibido un nuevo regalo.

-¿Así que soy su cuñada?-Pregunto Kagome con tono acusatorio a Sesshomaru.

-Solo si quieres-Dijo acercándose a ella.- ¿Acaso no quieres ser mi novia?-Aquella pregunta hizo sonrojar más a Kagome. Ella busco en los ojos de él una pequeña pisca de que estaba _bromeando_ pero sin embargo no lo encontró.

-Sí, sí quiero-Dijo Kagome y lo abrazo, después se volvieron a besar.

.

.

.

_Lunes…_

Otro fastidioso día, ¿Por qué fastidioso? La directora tenía un pésimo humor, ¡Se desquitaba con todo mundo! Tanto así que quería que los alumnos tuvieran algo "que hacer" en la tarde, ¿La razón? No quería que la mayoría se enterara de _algo muy importante_.

Mientras tanto la mayoría había despertado temprano y estaba recorriendo el internado, o simplemente se sentaban en las bancas a platicar o hacer tareas que habían quedado pendientes en la semana anterior. Todo estaba como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera habido un Baile, definitivamente los trabajos de limpieza habían servido de algo –Solo para algunos claro- Los demás seguían siendo "Los mismos insoportables de siempre"

Kagome no había podido dormir en toda la noche ¿La razón? Sesshomaru. Se la paso pensando TODA la noche, y que ahora, era la novia de él, cada vez que lo pensaba se sonrojaba, ¿Quién iba a decir que eso iba a pasar? Claro, sango cuando se entero casi se muere de la emoción, y le estuvo diciendo cosas como "Te lo dije" o "Son el uno para el otro", "Ya quiero que todos se enteren" Etc. Ella no entendía, ¿Cómo Miroku la soportaba?

Finalmente dio la hora de "Despertarse" Pero Kagome ya llevaba despierta como dos o tres horas antes. Bajo de su cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido para despertar a Sango, aunque, eso era algo imposible, Sango tenía el sueño un poco pesado. Se metió a bañar en el mini- Baño que había en la habitación, una vez salió se envolvió en la toalla, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Había olvidado su ropa. ¿Así o más distraída, estaba?

Salió del baño fue al ropero –Armario- y busco su uniforme, una vez lo encontró de nuevo fue al baño y se lo puso. Odiaba los lunes por una sola razón, usaban maga larga en vez de manda corta, se cepillo su cabello, se puso sus zapatos y salió, vio el reloj, eran las 6:15. Fue a despertar a Sango.

-Sango, sango,-Llamo Kagome pero su amiga no despertaba. Llevo ambas manos a su cintura ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo la despertaría? De tanto pensar se le ocurrió una idea, sería una pequeña "Venganza", entonces agarro el brazo de Sango y la pellizco.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Sango levantándose y pegándose en la frente con la cama de arriba

-Cuidado-Dijo Kagome

-¿Por qué me pellizcaste, Kagome? ¡Eso duele!-Se quejo

-No te despertabas-Explico ella- Además, tu también me habías pellizcado.-Sango se quedo callada, después de todo aquello era cierto. Se levanto de su cama, fue al ropero, agarro su ropa y se metió a bañar. Kagome esbozo una sonrisa, acomodo su mochila y bajo, se llevo una sorpresa una vez bajo las escaleras, medio internado estaba despierto, ¿Y ahora que mosco les pico? Fue lo primero que pensó. Se sentó en las escaleras para esperar a Sango, cuando finalmente bajo.

-Bueno, parece que todo el internado se levanto temprano-Admitió dirigiendo su mirada a todo el jardín principal- ¿Qué crees que discurso aburrido nos vaya a dar hoy la directora?-Pregunto para cambiar el tema

-No tengo idea, dicen que está muy enojada y la razón es desconocida.

-Seguramente tuvo otra queja de su sobrina Kagura,

-Es lo más seguro…

El toque sonó, ¡Genial! Tenían que pararse durante 30 minutos a escuchar las palabras de la directora, la pregunta ¿Con qué sermón empezaría hoy?

-Alumnos-Dijo la directora con el tono más gentil que podía poner-Hoy no les daré ningún "Discurso" solo les diré que abra justicia-Sin más se marcho a su oficina y todos quedaron asombrados por aquellas palabras, pero no les quedaba de otra que irse a sus salones.

…

Inuyasha caminaba por los pasillos, directo a su primera clase, ¡Oh que gran oportunidad tenía! Molestaría su cuñada ese día, ¿Y qué mejor que todos se enteraran?

"_El destino está a mi favor"_ Pensó Inuyasha al ver a su nueva cuñada pasar por el pasillo a unos 3 metros de donde él estaba, ok, esa era su oportunidad no la desperdiciaría por nada.

-¡Cuñada!-Le grito y todos los que estaban caminando se quedaron viendo al menor de los Tashio ¿A quién le diría eso?- Kagome, ven cuñada-Dijo él y vio como Kagome se detuvo y volteaba completamente sonrojada. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a susurrar cosas…

-Gracias Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome una vez estaba al lado de él

-De nada Cuñada-Volvió a remarcar aquella palabra.

Ambos siguieron su camino rumbo al salón, bueno gracias a Inuyasha a hora toda la clase de español sabía que ella y Sesshomaru tenían una relación. Pero, para suerte de kagome, el maestro esa vez llego muy temprano y empezó la clase rápido.

Una vez termino la clase, Inuyasha planeaba salir rápido, cuando Kagome lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dijo parándose enfrente de él

-Quería que se enteraran los demás, tú y mi hermano no lo dirían de todos modos, así que… De nada cuñada-Y se fue, dejando sola a Kagome en el salón. Ok, él tenía razón, ni ella ni Sesshomaru serían capaces de decir algo.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Tsubaki, que para mala suerte de ellos, compartía aquella clase de español, pero siempre que iba a esa clase se ponía un suéter que le tapaba parte de la cara. Había escuchado todo, ¿Kagome y Sesshomaru? Se pregunto y finalmente llego a una conclusión, Kagura debería de saberlo. Pero eso no tardaría, dado que la siguiente clase le tocaba con Kagura…

.

.

.

Tres clases se fueron completamente rápidas para algunos, y lentas para otros. En lo que los demás se reunían para platicar, comer, etc. Kagura estaba con Tsubaki platicando, estaban en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Hay era donde hablaban de "Cosas importantes" entre ellas dos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?-Pregunto Tsubaki, Kagura no le había dicho nada desde que le había contado todo en la clase de Geografía.

-Nada-Contesto simplemente. Tsubaki se asombro ¿Nada? ¿Esa era acaso una respuesta?

-¿Por qué nada?-

-¡Estoy amenazada!-Explico- Mi tía me quiere sacar ¿Y sabes? Creo que este es mi último día aquí, dice que solo podre regresar cuando el padre de Ayame sea el nuevo director.- Kagura se cruzo de brazos, Tsubaki la escucho asombrada

-¡¿El padre de Ayame director?!-Pregunto o más bien grito, no lo podía creer.

-Sí, es el siguiente a la dirección y yo sé que cuando él sea director no voy a poder meterme con su hijita que me cae tan mal-Se quejo y siguió cruzada de brazos. Ahora sí no podía hacer nada, ¡Nada!

-Entonces, Kagome te gano-Dijo mirando a su "amiga" con burla.

-¡Has, Cállate!-Espeto enojada y se fue dejando sola a Tsubaki que solo reía. ¡Oh que dulce venganza!

.

-¡Cuñada!-Volvió a gritar Inuyasha, ahora desde el departamento 6 hasta el jardín principal. ¿Es qué no se cansaba de fastidiar? Y como en la clase de español, todos se quedaron mirando al menor de los Tashio para ver quién era su nueva cuñada.- Kagome, Kagome… Voltea, cuñada-Volvió a gritar.

Kagome que estaba con Sango, parecía más bien un tomate, ¿Estaría bromeando no? Ahora ya casi medio internado lo sabía.

-Inuyasha no se cansa de molestar ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Sango a su amiga.

-Para nada-Admitió todavía sonrojada- No me acostumbraré que me diga cuñada y menos frente a todos, es muy… Fastidioso

-Al fin alguien que me entiende-Dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo detrás de Kagome y haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

-Sesshomaru-Ahora el sonrojo había crecido más…

-Yo sobro aquí-Dijo Sango parándose y dejándolos solos a ambos…

-No te deja de molestar Inuyasha ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Sesshomaru…

-Para nada, pero en parte es una "venganza" Lo estuve molestando con Kikyo...

-Y ahora es la venganza-Dijo Inuyasha apareciendo detrás de ambos- Lo sé, me voy, los dejo solos…-Se iba a alejando cada vez más hasta qué llego a mitad de la cancha- Adiós hermano y cuñada.- Y finalmente salió corriendo.

-Creo que ha olvidado que lo veremos en clase de Geografía-Dijo Sesshomaru

-A menos de que se la quiera saltar…-Dijo Kagome mirando a donde había ido Inuyasha- Te extrañe-Confeso

-Yo también-Dijo acercándose a ella.

Ambos permanecieron Todo aquel receso juntos, no les importo las miradas que todo mundo les mandaba, algunos con curiosidad, y otros no estaban de acuerdos con aquella relación, pero simplemente a ellos no les importo, seguían juntos, y nadie los separaría.

.

Lejos de aquella escena, en el techo del departamento 3, estaba Kagura observándolos, se moría de celos, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada, porque simplemente estaba amenazada. Pero, se moría de ganas de hacer algo para separarlos, pero Nada, simplemente nada había funcionado, se aferraban a un amor imposible. Además, no importaba mucho cuanto tiempo llevaran, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, y en las vacaciones ese par se separaría, o eso era lo que ella esperaba.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, Sobrina-Dijo la directora,- Ya sabes que serás expulsada ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo sé-Admitió- ¿Qué te trae aquí, tía?-Pregunto enseguida sin mirarla a ella

-Quería saber dónde estabas, creo que adivine- Poco a poco ella se fue acercando a su sobrina- ¿A quién miras?

-A nadie en especial-Volteo la mirada, para dirigírsela a su tía-

-¿Segura?-Cuestiono. Kagura asintió, Ayumi se asomo a ver el lugar que estaba mirando su sobrina- Es a la señorita Kagome y al joven Tashio ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no!-Se defendió.

-Tranquila, no estés a la defensiva, claro que era ellos a los que mirabas-Kagura aparto la mirada de su tía,- De acuerdo, ahora, este es tu último día, no lo desperdicies. ¿Sabes algo? Esos dos tienen una relación.

-No voy a admitir que ella me gano-Contesto completamente enojada

-Yo no dije nada de eso-Se defendió- Además, sabes que los celos son malos ¿Verdad? Son la perdición de uno Kagura, tú lo debes de saber mejor que nadie porque…

-¡El hecho de que mi madre haya muerto y tú te hayas quedado con mi tutoría no quiere decir que me puedes controlar!-La interrumpió- No quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo Kagura y se marcho.

Ayumi se quedo mirando el trayecto que había tomado su sobrina, vio como evito toparse con el jardín principal. No le gustaba el hecho de que tenía que expulsarla del internado, pero no podía seguir protegiéndola. Ya había arriesgado demasiado por ella y ella no lo valoraba, no tenía otra opción…


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Grupo: www Facebook com / groups / 169067283277950**_

_¿Un amor imposible? _

Capitulo 14:

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco, las clases habían terminado y la mayoría estaba en su habitación haciendo sus tareas. Nadie podía salir de su habitación por orden de la directora.

Kagome y Sango estaban en su habitación, Sango ocupada con su tarea y Kagome estaba acostada pensando en que hermoso día había sido. Sango se le quedaba mirando a su amiga, prefería verla así de feliz que triste. Cuando unos pequeños toques las sacaron a ambas de sus pensamientos ¿Quién tocaría? Nadie podía salir.

-¡Ayame!-Dijo Kagome mirando a la peli-roja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Darles una buena noticia-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿Saben? Kagura en este momento está en la dirección, al parecer al fin la directora se harto de ella

-Entonces, significa que Kagura ya no estudiara aquí-Dijo Sango igual con una sonrisa

-Bueno…-Dijo Ayame,-En realidad, sí podrán regresar pero, solo cuando mi padre ocupe la dirección-Kagome y Sango quedaron anonadadas, ¿El maestro Hoyo director?- A cierto, había olvidado decirles qué mi padre es el próximo a ocupar la dirección.

-Entonces, ¿Estaremos solo un año sin Kagura?-Pregunto Kagome. Ayame asintió.

…

-Ya entendiste ¿Verdad Kagura?-Pregunto la directora- Podrás regresar si así lo deseas, solo cuando el maestro Hoyo sea el nuevo director.

-Me ha quedado claro, tía-Dijo Kagura, con su "Equipaje" en sus manos, estaba dispuesta a irse, no sobreviviría ni un segundo más en aquel internado- ¿Cuándo me tengo que ir?

-Se supone que mañana, pero veo que tienes prisa, sobrina, te llevare a la casa, vamos-Dijo al momento que salía de la oficina con ella.

En lo que ellas recorrían el trayecto de la dirección, al estacionamiento –Dónde estaba el carro de la directora- todos salieron de sus habitaciones y se les quedaron viendo, todos asombrados, y otros preocupados, sí la directora era capaz de hacerle eso a su sobrina ¿Qué se esperaban los demás? Pero había que ser realistas: intentar ahogar a alguien, era algo muy serio.

Además cada publicación en el periódico escolar… en fin, solita se había ganado su castigo.

-Kagura, quita esa mala cara-La regaño su tía en el trayecto a la casa- Esto no es permanente.-Le recordó

-Ya lo sé-Dijo sin dejar de mirar la ventana, no quería hablar con ella. Estaba enojada con ella, no por expulsarla, si no por el hecho de _"Tú debes conocer mejor que nadie las consecuencias de los celos después de todo…"_ Esa vez le obligo a callar, ¡No le permitiría decir eso!

-Discúlpame-Dijo Ayumi a Kagura- Por lo que estaba por decirte en la mañana, no debí de hacerlo…

-No debiste, es cierto-Admitió ella-El hecho de que me quieras dar una lección no te da derecho a recordarme lo que le paso a mi madre.

-Lo sé, y lo siento-Admitió sin dejar de mirar al frente- Tu madre significo mucho para mí, pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

-Mi madre se enamoro de la persona incorrecta, quedo embarazada de mí y al saber de que su amor no le correspondió se volvió loca de los celos, se su historia, tía, y ¿Sabes? No quiero seguir hablando del tema-Termino por decir.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué molestas tanto a Kagome?-pregunto Sesshomaru a su medio hermano que estaba con su teléfono.

-Porque quiero su atención- contesto serio, pero a propósito para molestar a su hermano ¿No era divertido hacerlo sentir celos? ¡Oh que gran oportunidad! Todavía no terminaba el día y tenía la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano

-¿Su atención?-Pregunto él completamente enojado

-Sí, su atención, porque me gusta tener su atención, estar con ella…-No termino de decir cuando su hermano bajo de su cama y se le quedo mirando duramente.- ¡Oh, vamos Sesshomaru!

-¿Te gusta, Kagome?-

-¡Oh, vamos Sesshomaru esto ya me lo preguntaste! ¿Recuerdas?-Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo, convivir con Sesshomaru tanto tiempo te daba armas para saber que le podía molestar. Un plan perfectamente planeado…

-No me has respondido- Le recordó.

-Feh, no te voy a contestar eso, pero te diré una cosa: El hecho de que sea tu novia no significa que sea de tu propiedad- Le recordó el menor de los Tashio y estiro la mano y apago la luz- Buenas noches, hermano-Dijo al momento que se acostaba y le daba la espalda.

Sesshomaru miraba a su hermano, y si las miradas mataran él lo hubiera matado justo en aquel instante, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello? Pero estaba loco si creía que él le podía ganar…

…

-Creo que es tarde, me voy-Dijo Ayame poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto- Nos vemos mañana, Sango, Kagome

-Adiós Ayame-Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo sueño, Kagome, ¿Vamos a dormir?-Propuso Sango. Kagome asintió. Ambas se acostaron en su cama y Kagome apago la luz, ambas se quedaron dormidas profundamente. Tenían que disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de las vacaciones, porque Kagome estaba segura de una cosa: No disfrutaría de las vacaciones, para empezar ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres que tenía una relación con Sesshomaru? ¡¿Cómo?! Aunque no era el tiempo para pensar todo eso…

Ambas despertaron al otro día al mismo tiempo, algo raro, pero lo hicieron, la primera en estar lista fue Kagome que espero a Sango. Ambas buscaron sus impermeables, dado que estaba lloviendo. Todo el internado estaba desolado, nadie se atrevía a salir por el agua, que cada vez caía más. Hasta que dio el toque para la primera clase…

-Te veo en el receso, sí es que para de llover-Dijo Sango a Kagome. Ella solo asintió.

Y se encamino a su primera clase, para su sorpresa, casi no había nadie -¿Inuyasha?-Pregunto al verlo parado por la ventana del salón- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé-Contesto inmediatamente- Solo sé que sí hay clases, cuñada-Agrego y Kagome se sonrojo ¿Cuándo dejaría de molestarla?

-¿El maestro?-Pregunto ella y cuando Inuyasha estaba por contestar el maestro llego: -Al parecer la mayoría del internado se enfermo-Confeso él- Anoche estuvieron hasta tarde en una competencia al aire libre, y hoy amanecieron enfermos, las clases se suspenden, pueden regresar a sus habitaciones- informo el maestro

Ambos salieron del salón y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones, ya se iban a separar cuando: -Kagome, mi hermano está enojado conmigo, y si preguntan, yo estuve contigo Toda la mañana ¿Sí?

Kagome se quedo anonadada al escuchar eso: -¿Por qué quieres que le diga eso? –Pregunto enseguida, ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué propósito?

-Por nada especial, pero por si te pregunta-Dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la frente- Cuídate, no te vayas a enfermar- Y sin más se fue. Kagome ahora sí estaba confundida ¿Estaba bromeando, no? En fin, camino hasta su habitación cuando se topo con nadie más y con nadie menos que con su novio, Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto ella feliz y sorprendida a la vez. Él la miro y se acerco a ella… La lluvia cada vez caía más y más.

-Está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte-Dijo en tono preocupado- Te vas a resfriar-Cambio el tema… Kagome suspiro.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?-Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, él desvió la mirada, La respuesta simplemente era sí, él le estaba ocultando aquella _"llamada telefónica" _que había tenido con sus padres

-Para nada-Dijo mirando el cielo oscurecido. Kagome suspiro y él la escucho y paso una mano por su cintura. Kagome puso su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pronto volveremos a ver a nuestros padres ¿Verdad? Es eso lo que…

-No-La interrumpió.- No es nada, enserio.

Kagome lo miro, no le creía ni una sola palabra, pero estar ahí y disfrutar de su compañía era algo, simplemente hermoso…

-No quiero que lleguen las vacaciones- Confeso Kagome pegándose más a Sesshomaru- No quiero que nuestros padres nos separen.

-No lo harán-Aseguro él- No lo permitiremos.

-Te quiero-Dijo ella mirándolo a él directamente a los ojos. Ella se paró de puntitas y Sesshomaru se agacho, para poder finalmente besarse. Un beso bajo la hermosa lluvia que estaba cayendo, ahí estaban ellos dos solos, como si fueran los únicos en el internado, o más bien en el mundo. Se separaron por la falta de aire de ambos.

-Yo más-Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola.- Te vas a resfriar, lo mejor será que te vayas a tu habitación

-Te extrañare-Dijo Kagome con mirada triste- Te veo en la cafetería, supongo-Dijo y finalmente subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de en medio y le dedico una última mirada a Sesshomaru desde lejos. No quería que sus padres los separaran, ella lo quería y no soportaría perderlo…

…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sesshomaru?-Pregunto Inuyasha a su medio hermano- ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo idea-Contesto viendo la ventaba que estaba en la habitación- Sólo sé que cuento contigo-Contesto viendo duramente a su hermano -¿Cierto?

-Sí hermano-Contesto Inuyasha- Te ayudare, pero… Quiero que me prometas que volverás, que no te dejaras vencer por Irasue.

-Cuenta con eso-Aseguro Sesshomaru

-¿Cuándo te vas?-Pregunto completamente preocupado, no quería que su hermano se fuera.

-No lo sé, pero será muy pronto-Aseguro

-Entonces, tendrás que disfrutar el tiempo con mi cuñada, antes de que los separen…

-No nos van a separar-Aseguro Sesshomaru- No lo permitiré

-Estás muy enamorado hermanito,-Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa- Tranquilo, yo te ayudare.

…

Kikyo bajo corriendo del último piso a ver a su hermana, no tenía buenas noticias, para nada.

El camino para bajar las escaleras se le hizo eterno, ¿Por qué le había tocado el último piso? ¿Por qué? Pero el propósito era: El asunto de la llamada. No era ninguna buena noticia. Pero, ¿Y si Kagome estaba enferma como la mayoría? Se preguntaba Kikyo. Pero no era momento de rendirse, iría hasta su habitación y le platicaría aquella llamada.

Finalmente bajo y llego a la habitación donde estaba su hermana y toco la puerta muy fuerte, finalmente la que abrió la puerta fue Sango:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Sango al verla:

-Necesito ver a Kagome, ¿Está aquí?-Pregunto ella inmediatamente

-Está durmiendo, ¿Por qué no la despiertas?-Kikyo rodo los ojos y entro, vio a su hermana y la movió. Ella inmediatamente despertó.

-¿Kikyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto una Kagome completamente adormilada.

-No tengo buenas noticias, baja de esa cama, ponte un impermeable y vamos a caminar, necesito decirte algo y no es algo bonito.

Kagome no fue capaz de decir nada, pues, Kikyo enseguida salió del cuarto. _¿Qué mosco te pico? _Pensó Kagome respecto a su hermana. Pero hizo lo que le dijo, bajo de su cama, se puso sus zapatos, su impermeable y fue a donde estaba su hermana. ¿Qué le querría decir? ¿Por qué sería tan importante?

Bajo las escaleras y hay la vio parada por el jardín principal, se encamino a donde estaba ella y finalmente llego: -¿Qué quieres Kikyo?-Pregunto al estar con su gemela

-No tengo buenas noticias, Kagome-Dijo empezando a caminar y siendo seguida por la aludida- Nuestro padre me llamo y lo que me dijo no es bonito

-Al punto Kikyo, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te dijo nuestro padre?-

-Quiere mandar a alguien a vigilarnos, más bien a ti, no cree que estés haciéndole caso sobre Sesshomaru…

-¡¿Qué?!-Kagome grito- ¿No confía en mí?

-De hecho se supone que yo no te lo debo de decir, pero, nuestro padre me pregunto que sí tú le has hecho caso…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-La interrumpió Kagome

-Qué no has hablado con ellos, ¿Sabes? No te traicionaría, hermana.

-Gracias… Kikyo. Te debo una-Dijo ella abrazando a su gemela

-Pero sabes que lo hará ¿Cierto? Mandara a alguien para vigilarnos.

Kagome asintió. Sí, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero ya abría formas de salirse con la suya.

* * *

_Les invito a dejar un review, juro que NO MUERDO _

_¿Saben? Los Reviews ayudan a querer seguir escribiendo… No sé, se los digo para que lo tomen en cuenta…_

_¡Otra cosa! ¿Se unen al grupo? Juro que no Muerdo, pego, regaño, etc. No soy mala: c Pero ustedes sí, me ignoran u. u_

_Bueno, todos me ignoran ¿? No sé ni porque me quejo: c _

_Bueno, Bye. Quiero más a los que leen mis notas: 3 Buajaja xD' _

_¡Un abrazo!: 3 _


	15. Capitulo 15

**Grupo: www Facebook com / groups / 16906783277950**

_¿Un amor imposible? _

Capitulo 15:

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, últimamente el cielo estaba triste, cómo si algo malo se aproximara… La mayoría de los alumnos del internado ya se estaban recuperando. Así que las clases estaban _normales_ no había nada nuevo y sin Kagura todo estaba en _paz, _bueno, solamente por ahora.

Kagome estaba con Sango esperando que diera el toque para la primera clase. Ambas ya no soportaban estar en su habitación sin hacer nada –A menos de las tareas, claro- Y de Ayame no se sabía nada, al parecer se la pasaba con su padre _Todo _el día.

Kouga se fue con su padre a su casa, temporalmente. Al parecer tenía unos _problemas menores. _Y Miroku también estaba encerrado en su habitación.

-Extraño estar con Miroku-Se quejo Sango acostada en su cama. –Estar encerradas es horrible

-Eso es cierto-Afirmo Kagome, mirando la ventana- La lluvia no deja de caer, como si estuviera prediciendo que algo malo va a pasar

-¿Tú crees que algo malo va a pasar, Kagome?

-No solo creo, estoy segura-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la lluvia que parecía que no tenía fin.

-¿Qué te dijo Kikyo?-Pregunto Interesada Sango, -¿Algo sobre tú familia?

-No, solo que mi padre Naraku quiere mandar a alguien a espiarnos para saber…

-Sí le estás haciendo caso-La interrumpió Sango. Kagome asintió. -¡Es increíble!-Se quejo- ¿Por qué son así? Ustedes tienen derecho a ser felices y vivir su vida ¿No crees Kagome?-La aludida volteo a verla

-Sí, es cierto Sango, pero dime ¿Cómo los hacemos entender? Ni los padres de Sesshomaru ni los míos entenderán.

-¿Y qué harás?-Pregunto Sango interesada- ¿Te rendirás? ¿O seguirás intentando? Tus padres dijeron…

-Ya sé lo que dijeron, Sango-Le recordó Kagome- Pero no me rendiré, los hare entrar en razón.-Aseguro ella.

* * *

_-Sesshomaru-_Dijo Irasue del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué quieres madre?-

-_Ya mande a Jaken por ti…_

-¿Jaken?-La interrumpió. ¡Oh No! Aquello debería de ser una broma ¿No?

_-Sí. Pero si yo fuera tú Sesshomaru no estaría muy seguro de regresar al internado _

-¿Eso es todo madre?- La corto inmediatamente, no soportaría un sermón de parte de ella.

-_Sí eso es todo Hijo.-_Dijo y finalmente colgó.

Sesshomaru se dirigió todavía a su habitación, todavía no era la hora de las clases. Pero después de esa llamada sabía que tendría que cuidarse de su madre, es decir, ¿Por qué eran así? ¿No los podían dejar en paz tan siquiera un año? ¿Un año, mes, semana? ¿Algo? No lo dejaban en paz. Pero ¿Por qué solo a él? Estaba seguro que sí fuera su hermano no le harían nada. Aquello era una injusticia, una gran injusticia.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su habitación donde estaba su hermano observando por la ventana. Él entro sin decir nada, además no tenía nada que hablar con su hermano.

-¿Te llamo Irasue, no?-Pregunto Inuyasha todavía viendo la gran lluvia que se estaba desatando.- ¿Cuándo te irás?-Volvió a preguntar

-Supongo que mañana-Contesto cortante. Inuyasha se quedo todavía observando la lluvia que no cesaba. Cuando finalmente las vio salir. A ellas dos. Inuyasha se levanto de la ventana y fue corriendo al jardín principal. Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud de repente? ¿Planeaba algo?

Inuyasha bajo rápidamente las escaleras y llego al jardín principal donde estaban ambas gemelas: Kagome y Kikyo.

-¿Inu- Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome sorprendida ¿Qué hacia él ahí? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con ambas-Dijo a ambas gemelas- ¿Qué planean sus padres?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Esta vez la que hablo fue Kikyo- ¿Algo planearon tus padres?

-¡Irasue no es mi madre!-Reclamo- Pero lo único que sé es que está planeando algo.

-¿Planeando algo?-Pregunto interesada Kagome- ¿Cómo qué? ¡Explícate Inuyasha!

-Solo se qué pronto va a venir Jaken,- Mintió. Obviamente no era lo único que sabía, pero no quería preocupar a Kagome.- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Planean algo?

Kagome y Kikyo se miraron dudosas de responder o no. Finalmente Kikyo asintió –Respondiendo así a la pregunta muda de su hermana- Y Kagome suspiro. Era increíble que le fuera a decir.

-Nuestra abuela está en agonía, así que nuestro padre probablemente venga hoy en la noche para ir a verla- Explico Kagome

-Cómo ella vive a las afueras de la ciudad, nos tomara toda la noche llegar a su casa- Dijo Kikyo sujetando la mano de su hermana

-Es… triste saber que está en agonía-Dijo Kagome tratando –en vano- de retener sus lágrimas- No…so… tras- Tartamudeo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar llorar- Tenemos que ir a… verla…- Kikyo vio a su hermana, y la abrazo, cómo ella era un poco más alta de Kagome, ella se recargo en su hombro. Kikyo le acaricio el cabello

-Nuestra abuela Kaede siempre fue muy buena con nosotros-Dijo Kikyo- Era como nuestra segunda madre, así que su muerte nos duele a ambas, pero más a ti ¿Verdad Kagome?- Ella asintió.

-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo Kagome y se fue en dirección a los baños. La lluvia volvía y el toque todavía no sonaba ¿Es qué acaso estaban _tan _ocupados? ¿Cómo para olvidarse que había alumnos?

-Te haces la fuerte-Inuyasha le dijo a Kikyo.

-Tal vez…-Admitió- Pero…-Bajo la cabeza- Sí yo no me hago la fuerte, ¿Quién sería el respaldo de mi hermana?

Inuyasha la observo sin saber exactamente qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. Kikyo al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban levanto la cara y se topo con él, pero, finalmente correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

Kagome caminaba con la cabeza baja, estaba mojándose pero eso no le importaba, quería llegar al baño para poder estar sola y llorar como ella quería. Cuando menos lo espero choco con alguien:

-Lo siento-Levanto la cara y se sorprendió de ver quien era…

-¿Por qué lloras?-Le pregunto en tono preocupado. Kagome no puedo evitarlo y sus lágrimas caían sin permiso. Sesshomaru no se contuvo más y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo. –Tus padres…-Supuso

-No-Ella la interrumpió- Mi abuela está por morir-Fue lo último que dijo y se abrazo más a él.

* * *

Sango estaba caminando con Kagome por el internado con todo y lluvia, ¿O es que de verdad la lluvia no iba a parar? Ambas no habían salido a caminar desde hace mucho. Y ahora estaban recobrando el tiempo perdido.

-Kagome, ¿Dónde estuviste la primera clase?-Pregunto Sango. La aludida se sonrojo, recordando lo que había pasado

-Estuve parte de la mañana con Kikyo y con Inuyasha y luego con… Sesshomaru-admitió todavía sonrojada

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que él me está reemplazando.-Se quejo cruzándose de brazos. Kagome esbozo una media sonrisa, Sango sabía muy bien que ella estaba triste y fingía estar enojada

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-Le dedico una media sonrisa.

-No me gusta verte triste-Admitió Sango - ¿En la noche viene tu padre por ti?

-Sí, Sango, tengo miedo de ver a mi abuela morir… -Admitió Kagome- Además, creo que Sesshomaru me está ocultando algo respecto a lo que sus planes planean

-Tal vez solo no quiere preocuparte

-Tal vez…

-Sango, ¡Hasta qué te encuentro!-Dijo Miroku apareciendo detrás de ambas amigas- Kagome, ¿Te puedo robar a Sango?-

Kagome asintió. –Los veo luego-Dijo y se marcho dejándolos a ambos solos.

Ella se fue caminando cuando se topo con Inuyasha y con su gemela que estaban platicando muy a gusto. Ella sonrió, adoraba ver a su hermana feliz, además, se lo merecía, ella sabía muy bien que Kikyo se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Aunque quisiera parecer cruel e insensible, no lo era. _Por fuera como el vidrio, por dentro como el cristal _así era su hermana y varias personas que conocía…

Siguió caminando hasta que fue al lugar más alejado y se encontró con él.

-¿Qué me ocultas Sesshomaru?-Pregunto al verlo

-Nada-Mintió, no quería preocuparla, aunque lo tendría que saber

-No te creo-Kagome puso sus brazos en su cadera y se le quedo mirando fijamente- Por favor Sesshomaru no me ocultes nada- Pidió.

Él suspiro. Tenía que decirle, ya no tenía otra opción. Se acerco a ella y agarro una de sus muñecas e hizo que se sentara en una de las bancas que había por ahí.

-Mi madre ha mandado a alguien por mí-Dijo y miro la cara de Kagome, se veía preocupada- No sé qué quiere-Aclaro- Pero tampoco sé si volveré

Ahora sí Kagome estaba más que preocupada. Y más por lo que le había dicho su hermana. Ella aparto la mira de él y bajo la cara.

-Mi padre no me tiene confianza-Confesó- Y quiere mandar a alguien para vigilarme…-Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. ¿Era enserio? ¿Tanta desconfianza?

-Aparte-Ella prosiguió- Cómo mi abuela está por morir hoy vendrá por mi y Kikyo y nos llevara a verla.

-¿Volverás?

Kagome sonrió. Entonces Sí le preocupaba, -Claro que sí-Le respondió- ¿Cuándo te irás?

-No lo sé-Admitió.- Pero espero que sea después de que regreses

-Ojala…-Dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento el toque sonó y para buena suerte la lluvia ya había bajado

-Vamos a clase-Dijo Sesshomaru tomando la mano de su novia y dirigiéndose al salón.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en su habitación mirando la ventana, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga azul marino, y unos zapatos negros. Estaba esperando que llegara su padre para ir a ver a su abuela. Estaba haciendo mucho fresco gracias a la lluvia que apenas había dejado de caer.

-Tranquila, ellos vendrán- Dijo Sango observando a su amiga –No te preocupes…

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- Admitió Kagome- ¿Qué tal si no llegamos a tiempo? ¿Y si mi abuela muere sin vernos? ¿Qué haré?

-Tranquila… eso no va a pasar, ustedes llegaran a tiempo

Kagome estaba por contestar cuando unos toques llamaron a su puerta. Ella fue corriendo a la puerta y abrió, hay estaba Kikyo con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa manga larga roja y sus tenis de la escuela.

-Ya están aquí, nos esperan en el estacionamiento, ya hablaron con la directora-Explico Kikyo encaminándose para bajar,

-Nos vemos, Sango-Dijo Kagome cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a su hermana hasta el estacionamiento. Y ahí estaba el carro de sus padres, ambas se subieron corriendo al carro deprisa y una vez adentro su padre arranco el carro y se fueron de ahí rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Pónganse los cinturones- Dijo Naomi mirándolas desde el espejo. Ambas la obedecieron –Lamento que sea de noche, pero, era necesario.

Kagome giro su vista a la ventaba para ver el paisaje. Kikyo observaba a su hermana, sabiendo bien lo que pensaba. Puso una de sus manos en la mano de su hermana como signo de apoyo. Y además le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella

_-Inuyasha y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo por si ocurre algo inesperado, él me va a mandar un mensaje cuando lleguen por Sesshomaru._-Explico

Kagome le sonrió y le susurro un _Gracias _

De hecho no se acordaba de eso, lo único que pasaba por su mente era ver por última vez a su abuela. Le dolía saber que sería la última vez que la vería, ya no oiría su dulce voz, ya no tendría sus consejos, estaba segura de que su abuelita si podría hacer entrar en razón a sus padres sobre su relación con Sesshomaru. Pero ahora estaría más sola que nunca.

Siguió viendo el paisaje cuando se percato de algo: La lluvia había empezado de nuevo a caer.

-Parece que se aproxima una tormenta-Dijo Naraku al ver el cielo- ¿Qué tal si esperamos a mañana?

-¡No!-Dijo Kagome haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo- Sera mejor llegar rápido.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con qué siguieran el camino para llegar más rápido a ver a Kaede.

-Kagome… -Susurro Kikyo pidiendo la atención de su gemela. Una vez la obtuvo le paso el teléfono para que viera el mensaje:

_-Cuñada, animo, todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? No dejes que esa sonrisa desaparezca. _Kagome esbozo media sonrisa. Vio que Naraku las observaba y le devolvió el celular a su hermana.

* * *

Ya iba amaneciendo eran las 7 de la mañana y finalmente Kagome despertó.

-Hasta que una despierta-Se quejó Naraku. Kagome miro a su alrededor su hermana y madre estaban dormidas. Ella no respondió y vio por la ventana - ¿Sigues enojada conmigo, Kagome?-Volvió a preguntar Naraku

-Para nada-Contesto cortante. Aunque sí estaba enojada con él- ¿Estás cansado?- Pregunto para no levantar sospechas.

-Para nada-Contesto inmediatamente- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sesshomaru?- ¡Oh No! Aquello era una trampa, Kagome conocía muy bien a su padre

-No lo sé, ¿Recuerdas que me prohibiste acercarme a él?- Naraku asintió.- Sí lo recuerdas no sé porque preguntas.

-No eres tan astuta cómo tú crees pequeña Kagome

-¿De qué hablas?- En ese momento Naraku le paso su celular con una foto a su hija. Kagome se quedo pálida al ver la foto. Eran ella y Sesshomaru ¡¿Ayer?! En la lluvia.

-Y si ves la siguiente foto, veraz el beso que se dieron-Dijo en forma de burla. Ella busco la otra foto y efectivamente ahí estaba

-¿Cómo…?

-Mi informante-La interrumpió- No eres astuta, mi pequeña. Cuídate porque te estoy vigilando

Kagome trago en seco. Y le devolvió el celular a su padre, pero para su suerte Kikyo despertó en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-Pregunto con voz adormilada

-Media hora- Contesto Naraku volviendo a poner sus ojos en el camino.

En ese momento el celular de Kagome vibro, era un mensaje:

"_Cuñada, no te tengo buenas noticias, Jaken viene hoy a las cinco o seis y cuando llegue se irán él y Sesshomaru al aeropuerto, yo iré a despedirme de mi hermano, espero puedas llegar"_

Kagome le paso el celular a Kikyo para que lo viera

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto ella en tono bajo

-No lo sé…-Respondió Kagome –No creo llegar- Se desanimo enseguida

-Ya llegamos-La voz de su madre las sobresalto a ambas ¿Cuándo había despertado? Naraku apago el motor. Todos se desabrocharon los cinturones y Kagome salió corriendo dentro, quería ver a su abuela. Ella entro en la casa y subió las escaleras de madera lo más rápido que pudo, topándose con Rin.

-¿Señorita Kagome?-Pregunto ella, al verla.

-¡Rin!-Exclamo Kagome sorprendida- ¿Y mi abuela, dónde está?

-En su cuarto- Kagome observo a Rin que tenía los ojos hinchados _de tanto llorar de seguro _Pensó Kagome. –Disculpa Kagome- Rin la detuvo -¿Sabes que va a pasar conmigo?

-Serás una Higurashi, lo prometo-Seguro Kagome con una sonrisa. La menor se la devolvió y ella se encamino al cuarto de su abuela lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando estaba frente a las enormes puertas de madera de su habitación soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y las abrió, poco a poco. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba su abuela

-Abuelita…-Dijo Kagome arrodillándose por la cama de ella

-Kagome, sí pudieron venir-Dijo Kaede con voz débil, pero con un toque de felicidad en la voz- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Me adelante-Admitió ella- Quería ser la primera en verte…

-Kagome, necesito que me prometas algo ¿Puedes?-Kagome asintió. –Bien, cuiden de Rin, tu sabes muy bien que esa pequeña no tiene a nadie más, yo la cuidaba porque la encontré sola, pero, ahora que yo voy a faltar, quiero que ustedes la cuiden ¿Podrán?

-Claro que sí, te lo prometo,

-De acuerdo mi pequeña Kagome- Kaede le sonrió a su nieta y le acaricia su mejilla. Kagome cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron, no podía creer que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con ella –No llores pequeña, sabes que yo siempre te voy a cuidar ¿Verdad?

Kagome asintió. –Simplemente no puedo creer que esta es la despedida, yo… te extrañare mucho, abuelita.

-¿Sabes pequeña? No existen amores imposibles…

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-Pregunto ella sorprendida ¿A qué venía eso?

-Escuche a tu padre discutir contigo por teléfono- Kagome se encogió de hombros- Y te dijo: Es un amor imposible, pero, eso no es cierto, pequeña, no existen amores imposibles, solo personas que no luchan por su amor ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Y supuse que sí está era la última vez que te vería, supongo que tenía que darte un consejo.

Kagome sonrió y la abrazo ¿Quién iba a decir que en _esos momentos_ ella podría ayudarla?

-Ahora, ve por los demás, también necesito hablar con ellos…-Pidió Kaede. Kagome asintió y deposito un beso en l frente de su abuela. Enseguida salió y bajo a la sala donde estaba su familia platicando con Rin

-La abuela quiere hablar con ustedes-Anuncio y todos subieron, excepto Rin y ella -¿Qué paso Rin? ¿Serás una Higurashi?

La aludida sonrió -¡Sí!-Y se abalanzo hacia Kagome –Ahora seremos hermana, Kagome, aunque…-Su sonrisa desapareció –Extrañare a la abuela Kaede.

Kagome la abrazo –Todos la extrañaremos

Las horas pasaban y todavía ni sus padres ni su hermana salían de hablar con su abuela. Kagome permanecía con Rin en silencio. Ambas esperaban que ellos salieran para saber que iban a hacer, y en especial saber realmente ¿Qué iba a pasar?

-Al parecer sus primos vienen en camino-Dijo Naomi bajando la escalera- Y nosotros solo le pedimos a la directora un día para que ustedes se pudieran ausentar, así que las regresaremos al internado

-¿Y qué va a pasar con la abuela?-Pregunto Kikyo

-Ella está grave, pero, el doctor viene en camino, lo bueno es que la pudieron ver –Dijo Naraku viendo a sus hijas –Tenemos que regresar, lo siento…-Dijo encaminándose a donde estaba el carro.

-Vamos Kagome, Kikyo-Dijo Naomi- Rin, tú también vendrás, y le pediremos permiso a la directora para ver si te puedes quedar, andando.-Anuncio y ellas la obedecieron.

Las tres se subieron rápidamente al carro y se dirigieron de regreso al internado…

Kikyo leyó el mensaje que le llego: _Malas noticias, Jaken viene a la 1 Son las 8… ¿Llegaran?_ Pero ella no se lo mostro a Kagome, sabía muy bien que todavía se sentía mal por no poder estar con su abuela. Cuando se toparon con lo peor, había mucho tráfico. ¿Llegarían a tiempo?

* * *

_9 Hojas en el hermoso Word. ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. __**CHiBiLeBaSi, Sasunaka Doki, Orkidea 16 y Mindmaricruz:'3 **_

_¡Oh, enserio Gracias, por tomarse la molestia de darme ánimos para no abandonar el Fic (:!_

_¡Ah, otra cosa! Solo tengo 1 semana libre & Pues, no sé si suba el capitulo antes de entrar a clases… _

_Pero bueno, vamos a dejarlos con la duda: 3 Díganme: __**¿Llegaran a tiempo? ¿A qué horas llegara Jaken? ¿Qué pasara con Kagome y Sesshomaru? ¿Quién es el informante de Naraku? ¡Todo eso, próximo capítulo! **_

_**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, **_

_**Por favor: (Necesito ánimos x. x **_

_**Bueno Bye**_

_**Un abrazo: 3 & un ¡Hasta luego! **_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Grupo: www Facebook com / groups / 15906783277950**

_¿Un amor imposible?_

**Capitulo 16**

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Tráfico, demasiado trafico había ¡Genial! ¿Justo ahora? Kikyo volteo a ver a su hermana que todavía no sabía nada. Pero ¿Le tendría que decir? Vio la hora eran la uno y media _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto tiempo aquí?"_ Pensó y le paso su teléfono a Kagome para que viera el mensaje. Ella lo vio y se quedo sorprendida

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-Le reprocho Kagome.

-Pensé que podríamos llegar-Se excuso ella. Kagome le devolvió el teléfono y rodó los ojos, era increíble que le hubiera ocultado eso. Mientras ambas hermanas se reprochaba, Naraku había recibido un mensaje de su informante **"Ya llegaron por ambos hermanos, solo el mayor se va a ir"** Él lo leyó y esbozo una sonrisa, definitivamente sus hijas no se saldrían con la suya. Volteo a ver el montón de tráfico que había sería imposible llegar.

-¿Por qué no tomamos el camino largo?-Propuso Naomi recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de su marido que finalmente asintió y una vez llegaron a la curva se dieron vuelta. Lo malo de ese _"Camino largo"_ Era que pasaba exactamente por el aeropuerto. Naraku no pensaba detenerse ahí, no les daría ninguna oportunidad a sus hijas de salirse con la suya. Cuando lo que menos pensaba que iba a pasar paso…

* * *

-¡Joven Inuyasha apúrese, no tenemos tanto tiempo!-Se quejo Jaken del menor de los Tashio. Pero para empezar ¿De quién no se quejaba?

-Feh, Tranquilo Jaken, estas muy amargado ¿Sabes? Necesitas una novia- Dijo en forma de burla el menor y Jaken lo fulmino con la mirada. _"Aquí no hay respeto"_ Pensó el pequeño hombrecito que innumerables veces fue ofendido por los medios hermanos Tashio

-¡Y tú necesitas madurar!-Exclamo Jaken. Inuyasha empezó a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso mocoso?

-¿Hacemos un trato, Jaken?- El aludido sabía muy bien que no era buena idea, pero finalmente acepto –Bien, yo madurare el día que tú tengas novia.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca vas a madurar?-Se escucho la voz de Sesshomaru atrás de ellos. Jaken se enojo e Inuyasha empezó a reír.

-Exactamente-Dijo con una gran sonrisa,- Pero bueno andando ¿No? No tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Jaken

Entonces los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el carro para ir directamente al aeropuerto

-Aún no entiendo porque viniste-Dijo Sesshomaru a su medio hermano una vez dentro del carro

-¿No es obvio? Para despedir a mi hermano ¿Ahora a quién molestare? –Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada. Aunque, de verdad no le creía esa explicación

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-Nada, que no te beneficie-Admitió y volteo la mirada para ver por la ventana…

* * *

-¿Por qué no paramos en esa gasolinera?-Dijo Kikyo señalando la gasolinera que estaba junto al aeropuerto.

-Sería una buena idea, hay una tienda, podemos comprar cosas para desayunar antes de llegar- Propuso Naomi-

-De acuerdo-Asintió Naraku y las tres salieron del carro para ir a la tienda, cuando de repente desaparecieron de la vista de Naraku, Kikyo jalo a Kagome…

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto ella a la defensiva- ¿Por qué me jalas?

-Cállate, y entremos ahí-Dijo señalando el aeropuerto –Oh juro que te arrepentirás, hermanita, nuestra madre cree que estamos en el baño, ahora apúrate-Dijo jalando su mano adentro

-¿Pero qué Traes entre manos?-Dijo una vez estaban lejos de la vista de sus padres –Kikyo ¡Responderme!

-Cálmate, y observa la puerta-Ordeno Kikyo y Kagome rodó los ojos y finalmente vio entrar a Inuyasha, seguido de Sesshomaru y Jaken. Ella se volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro –De nada, Kagome

Inuyasha entro primero dirigiendo su vista a todos lados buscándolas a ellas dos. Cuando finalmente las vio, dirigió su vista a su hermano que lo miraba con cara interrogante y él volvió a dirigir su vista a las gemelas, así su hermano capto el mensaje. Y Sesshomaru se encamino hasta donde estaba Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, distrae a Jaken-Ordeno y el menor asintió. Y dirigió su mirada al pequeño hombrecito…

-He Jaken, se me callo mi credencial ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?

-¿Pero qué? ¡Eres un niño descuidado!-Se quejo- ¡Vamos, apúrate!-Dijo dirigiéndose con el menor a la entrada.

Sesshomaru dibujo una media sonrisa, ¿Quién iba a decir que su hermano sabía hacer buenas distracciones? Entonces él se encamino a donde había visto a ambas gemelas, y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando de repente vio que Kagome también había comenzado a caminar hacia él. Una vez estuvieron juntos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos…

-¿Tienes miedo?-Pregunto Sesshomaru al ver su mirada temblorosa y preocupada.

Ella se acerco a él y se recargo en su pecho para luego mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos

-Tengo miedo de no estar contigo-Confesó- ¿Vas a regresar?

-Haré todo lo posible-Aseguro

-Te extrañare-Dijo parándose de puntas para darle un beso, el cual él correspondió

-joven Sesshomaru-Se escucho la voz de Jaken y ambos se separaron

-Supongo, que tienes que irte-Dijo Kagome. Sesshomaru asintió –Hasta luego Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome y él se encamino a donde estaba su hermano y Jaken.

Kagome dirigió su mirada alrededor para encontrar a su hermana que estaba por las puertas laterales del aeropuerto y se encamino hasta donde estaba ella

-Supongo que les debo un favor a Inuyasha y a ti-Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No te preocupes, tarde me lo pagaras, ahora vamos-Dijo Kikyo tomando la mano de su gemela –Nuestros padres se preguntaran porque tardamos, y ya tengo una buena escusa.

Kagome sonrió y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver como él desaparecía de su vista

-Lo volverás a ver-Aseguro Kikyo –Pero, por ahora, tenemos que volver al carro

-Gracias-Susurro Kagome a su hermana encaminándose a donde estaban sus padres.

Sesshomaru dirigió una mirada a donde estaba caminando su novia "_Volveré Kagome_" Se dijo mentalmente, y entro en aquel avión junto con Jaken, ya vería a sus padres, Una pelea se desataría tan solo él se enfrentara con su madre y probablemente alguien saldría perdiendo, pero estaba seguro que ese no sería él.

.

.

.

-Les gane al llegar-Dijo Inuyasha viendo a las gemelas que se dirigían a sus habitaciones –Me debes un favor Kagome

-¿Ya no le vas a decir Cuñada?-Dijo Kikyo ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su hermana

-Ya sé que te debo un favor-Admitió Kagome –Por ahora solamente les diré Gracias,-Dijo y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-Pregunto Inuyasha al ver como su cuñada subía a su habitación

-Déjala, debe de estar triste, que te sucedan dos cosas malas en un mismo día a cualquiera entristece-

-Eso es cierto, pero bueno ¿Ustedes no piensan ir a clases? –Pregunto Sango apareciendo detrás de ambos, con Miroku de la mano.

-Me iré a cambiar e iré por Kagome, no creo que tenga ánimos pero tratare de convencerla –Dijo Kikyo dando la vuelta en busca de su gemela, más bien de tratar de convencerla. Una vez Kikyo desapareció de la vista de los tres, ellos se miraron mutuamente e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación por Kagome pero realmente ¿Qué tendría? La muerte de su Abuela le debió haber afectado mucho, pero la despedida de Sesshomaru no aligeraba el golpe. De verdad todo eso le estaba haciendo mal a ella.

Kikyo ya traía puesto el uniforme y su cabello lacio, negro y largo suelto, estaba bajando las escaleras para encontrar a su gemela. Una vez llego, no toco la puerta, si no que entro inmediatamente. Kagome estaba sentada observando la ventana. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Kagome…-Susurro Kikyo. Pero ella seguía viendo por la ventana. Pero Kikyo se sorprendió al ver que ella portaba su uniforme, ¿Entonces sí iría a clases? ¿En ese estado? –Por lo visto, sí irás a clases-La aludida asintió. -¿Te espero abajo?- Trato de hacer platica con ella pero ella no se prestaba. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta verte así-Continuo diciendo pero Kagome no mostraba señales de querer contestar nada. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla hablar -¿Dónde está Rin?

-En la dirección con nuestros padres, esperando que la directora la deje quedarse-Explico con voz ida.

-¿Con quién se quedara?-Pregunto ella pero su hermana no contesto solo hizo un movimiento con los hombros en señal de _No sé. _En ese momento el toque sonó anunciando así que el receso había terminado y las clases de nuevo iniciaban. - ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Geografía-Dijo parándose y limpiando sus lágrimas –Te veo en la noche, hermana-Kagome sin más se dirigió al salón dónde seguramente ya estaría Inuyasha y Miroku.

* * *

Sesshomaru había llegado ya a su casa, dónde probablemente pronto se desataría una _tipo guerra _entre él y su madre, porque su padre era un tanto comprensivo, así que no había problema

-Ya llegamos Joven Inuyasha-Dijo Jaken encaminándose hacia la puerta de la gran casa _Tashio _¿Casa? Aquello era una mansión, una casa pintada de blanco con algunos detalles hechos de madera _"Para aparentar felicidad" _Se dijo Sesshomaru al ver su casa, que se veía tan alegre. Y además era a prueba de ruidos ¿Por qué? Para que nadie más oyera los innumerables gritos que en la casa se oía.

Entonces, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras de madera rumbo al cuarto de sus padres para anunciar que él ya había llegado cuando tuvo que esquivar una lámpara que obviamente iba dirigido a su padre.

_-Pero ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!- Grito Irasue a Inu No Tashio -¿Estás loco? ¿O acaso no entiendes? ¡Eso no puede ser!_

_-¡Cálmate de una vez Irasue!-Contesto realmente irritado Inu -¿No ves qué sería lo correcto?-Ahora si Sesshomaru escuchaba atento y cuidando de no ser detectado por sus padres_

_-¡No! ¡No lo voy a tolerar! ¿Oíste? Así que cuidado con lo que hagas, ¿Qué pasa con lo que te dijo Naraku en el trabajo? ¿No cuenta? ¡Ahora quieres apoyar esa MALDITA RELACIÓN! _

_-Es la relación de nuestro HIJO ¿Recuerdas? NUESTRO HIJO y lo tenemos que apoyar ¡Te guste o no!-Grito completamente enojado_

_-¿Y cómo sabes que son Pareja? Y si lo son, ¡Yo los separare! _

_-¡No los separaras! ¿Entendiste? ¡Yo no te dejare!-Advirtió Inu _

_-¿A no? ¡Pues es mi hijo también! Y puedo controlarlo a modo de qué hago LO QUE YO QUIERO_

_-¡Claro que no, Madre!-Dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo y sobresaltando a ambos adultos_

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y ahora todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus tareas o cualquier cosa, porque el sol todavía no se metía, al parecer los maestros tenían una junta y habían salido temprano, por así decirlo. Kagome estaba en el jardín principal sentada en una banca, junto a Rin

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto Rin preocupada, mirando como los ojos de Kagome perdían aquel brillo tan característico de ellos

-Nada Rin, y no me digas Señorita, pronto seremos hermanas-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa fingida

-Tratare…-Dijo Rin- ¿Puedo hacer algo para qué estés feliz Kagome?

-No pequeña, por ahora no-Dijo mirando el hermoso cielo –Pero, no te preocupes, dime ¿Te gusta el internado?

-Es muy bonito, me gusta el color y el uniforme, no está nada mal-Dijo mirando su falda y blusa escolar

Kagome juzgo la opinión de la pequeña y vio el color que estaba pintada la escuela: Rojo ladrillo, bueno, ella ya no lo miraba interesante, después de todo había ido innumerables veces a ese internado que nada le parecía nuevo. Los jardines que tenían muchas rosas, tulipanes, gardenias, orquídeas, de todo, los árboles, palmeras, de todo tipo de plantas. ¿Quién no amaría ese internado? A decir verdad no había nada malo, excepto las personas que hacían Bullying claro.

-¿Y dónde te quedaras Rin? ¿Con quién dormirás?-Pregunto Kagome para cambiar el tema y alejar aquella tristeza.

-Con Kikyo, por ahora- Admitió –Después, iré con una compañera de mi edad –Se encogió de hombros

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Kagome al ver su reacción

-Es solo qué… ¿Y si no le agrado? ¿Y si me tratan mal?-Pregunto Rin completamente preocupada

-No te preocupes pequeña, no dejare que Nadie te haga daño. ¿Entendido?- Rin asintió

-Gracias Kagome-Y la abrazo. Ella correspondió aquel abrazo de su –Próximamente- Nueva hermana.

* * *

_-¿Cuándo llegaste Sesshomaru?-Pregunto Inu No Tashio, tratando –En vano- De aligerar el ambiente tan tenso que los rodeaba a los tres._

_-Hace unos minutos y tuve que esquivar una lampara -Dijo mirando acusadoramente a Su madre que desvió al mirada de él, indignada. _

_-¿Y qué hacías espiando nuestra conversación?- Pregunto Irasue definitivamente indignada y sobre todo furiosa -¡Respóndeme!-Exigió_

_-Es inevitable escuchar una pelea así de fuerte-Contesto cortante_

_-Escuchaste porque se trataba de ti ¿No hijo?- Pregunto Inu. Sesshomaru asintió._

_-Entonces, me supongo que quieres saber de qué hablábamos ¿No?-Pregunto con Sarcasmo Irasue- Pues…-Se acerco a su hijo- Suerte al averiguarlo-Y sin más salió del cuarto no sin antes dar un portazo._

_-¿De qué hablaban?-Pregunto Sesshomaru a su padre._

_-Sobre ti, eso ya lo sabes, pero por ahora vayamos abajo a comer y luego hablamos ¿Te parece? Tu madre está alterada, enojada, de todo, así que pronto te lo diré-Y sin más Inu salió del cuarto._

Sesshomaru odiaba quedarse con la duda, pero finalmente ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Realmente, nada! Lo único que hizo fue salir de aquella habitación que… ¡Era un desastre! Las lámparas que anteriormente estaban bien colocadas y adornaban la habitación dándole un aspecto cálido y pacifico estaban tiradas y peor de todo rotas. Siguió su vista a los retratos que había: dos de paisajes tirados en el suelo, y la foto de la boda de Inu no Tashio y de Irasue estaba rota, destrozada, aunque, de verdad él tenía una pista de quien había destrozado esa foto: Su madre.

Pero para su suerte tenían una copia del retrato ¿Por qué? Porque innumerables veces Irasue lo había roto. A veces Sesshomaru se preguntaba ¿Cómo su padre soportaba a su madre? ¡Es qué de verdad era desesperante!

Finalmente, se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaba la comida servida y únicamente estaba sentado su padre ¿Y su madre? Él se asomo por el balcón y vio que el carro de su madre no estaba, entonces había salido. Suspiro. ¡Ella era imposible! Definitivamente ¿Cómo la soportaban?

* * *

-¿No crees que es algo tonto esconderte de los demás, cuñada?-Pregunto Inuyasha sobresaltando a Kagome

-No me escondo-Dijo ella

-Kagome… No nos gusta verte triste ¿Hay algo que podemos hacer por ti? ¿Llamo a Sesshomaru? ¿Te doy su número? ¿Le llamamos a tu abuela? ¿A tus padres, o a alguien?

-Por ahora no… Solo dejarme sola ¿Sí?-Pidió ella e Inuyasha le dedico una mirada preocupada

-Cuñada, no es bueno que afrontes la tristeza sola…

-¿Dónde está Kikyo?-Pregunto cambiando el tema -¿Está con Rin?- Inuyasha asintió. Entonces sin más él se acerco a Kagome y le dio un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió. –Gracias, Inuyasha-Dijo rompiendo aquel abrazo

-¿Segura qué quieres estar sola?-Pregunto él después. Ella asintió y sin más Inuyasha se marcho.

Kagome se quedo sentada en esa banca mirando el cielo, los árboles todo, tratando de no sentirse mal por no poder estar al lado de su abuela.

Y además tenía un serio problema, ¿Quién sería el informante de su padre?

-¿No crees que es un poco estúpido no aceptar ayuda?-Hablo una voz desconocida para Kagome de su espalda, ella volteo, y vio a una persona completamente desconocida para ella.

Era un muchacho de piel blanca, de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, era alto, pero nunca lo había visto ¿Quién era?

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Pregunto Kagome

-¡Oh lo siento!-Se disculpo- Mi nombre es Byakuba de los Sueños

-¿Y tú eres…?

-El informante de Naraku.

* * *

_Hola el capítulo lo tenía listo desde el martes 13 D: _

_Jajaja' xD & hasta ahorita lo subí Soy muy malota Buajaja Pero bueno… Mi "Amada" Gripe les manda saludos: 3 –Sí estoy enferma- Tanto que mi último deseo es que mi ataúd lo pinten de morado xD (Soy una muy dramática persona) Pero bueno. Al punto. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Que creen? ¡Estoy por entrar x.x! ¿Me desean suerte? ¡Gracias!:D Los quiero más por leer mis notas (? Les terminare mandando Galletas a sus casas'xD ¿Dirección? Digo, para mandarlas(;' _

_**GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_Liriojudith. Aguilar Te responde a tu pregunta: _Sí, sí tengo 13 años ¿Por qué? D: ¿Crees que miento? D: & Gracias por decirme que escribo hermoso*-* ¿Se los dirías a mis padres? xD Ellos no me creen u. u ¡gracias por el Review!: 3 _ **También gracias a: **Akasuna No Akira, Sasunaka Doki, Orkidea 16 y Mindmaricruz.

**Gracias a ****Dum **Que comento el capítulo 14, _Bueno, tú me hiciste una recomendación de que ponga un poco de acción.-. Bueno, veré que hago (: Lo juro, pero espero puedas seguir leyendo y comentando. Gracias. _

**Gracias a ****Ai-Chan **Que comento el capitulo 1: _Bueno, tú lo estas empezando a leer (: Pero te JURO que no abandonare el Fic (: Que bueno que te sentiste "Atrapada" Al leerlo, espero tus Reviews ^^'_

**Gracias a ****Damalunaely **Que comento el capitulo 12 (:

**Y ESO ES UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE: **

**¿QUÉ ESPERAN DE LA HISTORIA? ¿ESTA BIEN ASÍ? ¿O ESTA MAL ESCRITA? ¿LA CORRIJO? **

**¿QUIEREN QUE PONGA OTRO TIPO DE COSAS? ¿QUITO COSAS, AGREGO? ¿ALGO?**

_Su opinión es importante para mí (: _

_Espero sus Reviews para poder empezar a escribir el próximo capítulo._

_¿Se unen al grupo? No los voy a raptar ni nada -.-' _

_**Un abrazo: 3 Bye.**_

* * *

Bueno, me vino una idea a mi loca mente (? & la escribí .-. Si se dan una vueltesita por la otra historia, a ver si es de su agrado... también se trata sobre Sesshomaru & Kagome, pero no se preocupen, actualizare más esta que la otra'xD Se llama: **Forced Love?**

& Espero yo los haya dejado con un gran ;o Al leer! ¡Los amito!:3

Ya, ya me voy. Gracias si leíste hasta aquí(?

Bye. Que sean felices :') Les desea: Brenda Luz Martinez Lopez :33!


	17. Capitulo 17

**Grupo: www Facebook com / groups / 15906783277950**

_¿Un amor imposible?_

**Capitulo 17**

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes pertenecen._

-¿Y tú eres?

-El informante de Naraku.

Kagome se puso pálida ¿Él era? ¿Él era el informante de su padre? Ella no supo que responder y se dio media vuelta, aquello había sido una gran noticia. Pero ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Por qué? Se tuvo que sentar en el pasto para poder calmarse, saco su celular. ¡Oh su padre le tenía que explicar! Marco lo más rápido que pudo y su padre no contestaba el teléfono. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tanto le costaba contestar?

_-¿Qué quieres Kagome?_-Contesto Naraku

-¿Quién es Byakuba de los Sueños? ¿Es tu informante? ¿Y por qué se presento conmigo? ¿Qué diablos estas planeando?

_-Primero ¿Te quieres calmar? Estás claramente alterada Kagome, ¿Hablamos luego? Estoy ocupado y tu claramente alterada _–Sin más colgó. Kagome arrojo su teléfono ¡Lo detestaba! ¿Por qué tenía que ser su padre? ¿Por qué? Llevo sus manos a su cara, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer por su rostro.

-Kagome, Kagome- Escucho ella y sintió como alguien la movía, pero ella no reaccionaba -¡Demonios Kagome!- _¿Esa voz? Esa voz es de Inuyasha _Pensó y enseguida reacciono

-¿Inu…Inuyasha?

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿No te has visto? ¡Estás pálida! Vamos a la enfermería, ¡Ahora! –La trato de jalar, pero ella se negó

-No.- Kagome se levanto y fue por su celular –No pienso ir a la enfermería, estoy bien

-¿Bien? ¡Bien pálida! Pero si no quieres ir a la enfermería, iras a tu habitación a dormir ¿De acuerdo? –Ella asintió –Pero, ¿Has comido tan siquiera algo? Es que por Dios Kagome, ¡Estás Mal!

Ella se encogió de hombros –No he comido nada, pero, no quiero Inuyasha. Me iré a mi habitación ¿Sí? No te preocupes.

-No, tú vienes conmigo, irás a comer algo ¿De acuerdo? Y dónde no me obedezcas le digo a la enfermera

-No Inuyasha, no te preocupes –Pero él se adelanto y la obligo a caminar hacia la cafetería

-¡Suéltame!- Demando ella tratando de separarse de su agarré.

-¿Sabes? Estas tan flaca que te podría cargar, no me obligues Kagome, ahora, por favor a la cafetería

Kagome bufo y se encamino rápidamente a la cafetería seguida de Inuyasha, ella entro y vio que todavía había personas hay sentadas, incluyendo Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Ayame, y ¿Kouga? ¡Había vuelto! Se encamino hasta ellos que se abalanzaron hacia ella dándole un abrazo grupal.

-Tu planeaste esto ¿Verdad?-Dijo ella mirando acusadoramente a Inuyasha

-Claro tonta ¿Quién más?

-¡Gracias!- Kagome se abalanzo a los brazos de su cuñado y nuevo mejor amigo ¿Quién lo diría? Simplemente adoraba a Inuyasha, sabía que si tenía que confiar en el ciegamente ella lo haría con gusto. Él era como un hermano para ella, y como un protector, lo adoraba, definitivamente

Inuyasha correspondió aquel abrazo, puso ambos brazos por la cintura de su cuñada. Lo que la parejita desconocía era que Kikyo los miraba a ambos con ciertos ¿Celos? Sí las miradas mataran, Kagome estaría muerta.

-Soy yo, ¿O Kikyo está celosa?- Sango empezó a hacer un típico _debate_ entre el grupo, Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron.

-Hermana… ¿Tienes celos? –Kagome miraba a su hermana, que solamente dio la vuelta

-Tonterías… -Sin más se marcho de la cafetería, todos empezaron a reír y a molestar a Inuyasha el cual solo se sonrojo.

* * *

_-¿Ya me vas a decir?- Pregunto Sesshomaru a su padre el cual estaba muy calmado tomando su vaso con agua_

_-¿Decirte qué? –Sesshomaru fulmino con la mirada a su progenitor -¡Está bien! Estábamos hablando de Kagome y de ti, tu madre se está volviendo loca, dice que sí no la obedeces te saca de ese internado. _

_-¿Y si la engañamos?_

_-¿Engañamos? Eso es manada Sesshomaru, ¿Crees que voy a meter las manos al fuego por ti? Pues, estas en lo correcto, engañaremos a tu madre ¿De acuerdo? Firmaremos un falso video ¿De acuerdo? Le diré a alguien que lo grave ¿Ok? Pero tienes que hablar primero con Kagome. _

_-¿Y cómo haremos eso?_

_-Fácil, tengo que viajar a Japón por un proyecto con el señor Higurashi, Tú vendrás conmigo y entraras de nuevo la última semana que falta, a menos que quieras quedarte con la histérica y loca de tu madre ¡Que me tiene harto! –Espetó golpeando la mesa con puños cerrados –Eso es todo, Ahora solo tenemos que convivir una semana con tu madre._

_-Una terrible semana -él tomo un poco de su limonada. Inu esbozo una sonrisa, definitivamente y no se sentiría tan solo ahora._

* * *

-¡Kagome!-Exclamo Rin abalanzándose a su nueva hermana que ahora estaba más feliz, el brillo en sus ojos decía más que mil palabras -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pequeña, ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien Kagome, y tú te ves mejor

-Lo estoy Rin –Ella se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pequeña infante, -¿Y sabes? Me agrada mucho que estés conmigo, pero es sábado ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Quiero recorrer el internado, contigo ¿Puedo?

-¿Por qué no con todos? Vamos, te los presentare- Kagome tomo la mano de Rin y se dirigieron a buscar a los demás, un sábado sin ellos no sería sábado, y como siempre los encontró a todos en grupo

-¡Hola Kagome, Rin! –Saludaron todo en coro. Ambas rieron

-Mira Rin, te presento a Kouga, Sango, Inuyasha

-Hola Kouga, Sango, Inuyasha, ¿Vamos a recorrer el internado? –Todos sintieron y empezaron a mostrarle todo el lugar a Rin, era como un "_Recorrido turístico"_

Rin quedo maravillada por todo el internado, era enorme y muy hermoso y todos se la pasaron bien con la pequeña.

* * *

_-Tenemos que hablar con Irasue –Aclaro Inu a su hijo. _

_-¿Y cómo? _

_-Fácil, primero iré a dar indicaciones de quitar todas las lámparas u objetos puntiagudos para evitar que ella nos lastime, después hablamos con ella ¿No crees? – Sesshomaru asintió –Bien, ahora vuelvo –Se paró de la silla y fue hasta la cocina a dar unas indicaciones, volvió y le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo: -Todo está ya planeado, solo falta que venga. _

_-¿A dónde fue? _

_-Lo desconozco, agarro su caro y se marcho._

_-¿Crees que vuelva hoy? –Esa pregunta Sesshomaru la hacía porque siempre que sus padres peleaban su madre se iba y no volvía hasta dentro de dos o tres días, la última vez demoro una semana, solo por una "Pequeña discusión". _

_-No lo sé, y si no vuelva mejor, me haría bien un descanso sin ella. –El señor Tashio se recostó en el sofá con las manos en los ojos –Le pedí a tu madre el divorcio, pero, ella como siempre me dijo que no._

_-¿No sé lo pediste antes?_

_-Sí, cuando conocí a Izayoi se lo pedí, pero me dijo que no dejaría que yo fuera feliz con ella, y ahora se lo estoy pidiendo porque ambos no nos soportamos y de nuevo me lo negó con la escusa de que si nos divorciamos yo jamás te volveré a ver a ti. Y créeme si te quedas con ella tu vida será un infierno, te lo digo por experiencia Sesshomaru._

_El aludido asintió. De hecho conocía eso muy bien, cuando su padre se iba de viaje y él se quedaba con su madre, bueno, era una tortura._

* * *

-Kagome, ¿Qué te paso ayer antes de entrar a la cafetería con Inuyasha? –Dijo Kikyo apartando a su gemela del resto del grupo

-Ya sé quién es el informante de nuestro padre –Explico –Por eso me puse así, no pudo haber escogido un mejor momento para presentarse –Se cruzo de brazos,

-¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto Kikyo realmente interesada, después de todo, se supone que ella era aliada de su padre, no de su hermana, pero no le podía hacer aquello a Kagome

-Se llama Byakuba de los Sueños ¿Lo conoces?

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Kikyo y todos voltearon a verla, -Es nuestro primo Kagome –Le susurro bajo –Solo que no tiene el apellido Higurashi ¿Cómo no lo sospeche? Es uno de nuestros primos lejanos, no lo conocíamos

-¿Y cómo tú lo conoces? –Ahora si Kagome estaba más que desconcertada

-Estuve hablando con mamá, ella me platico de ellos, entonces, nuestro primo trabaja para nuestro padre

-¿Pero qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Somos sus primas! ¿Así nos trata?

-Posiblemente no lo sepa, pero bueno, ¿Nada más eso te dijo? ¿No hay algo más?

-No para nada –Aclaro Kagome –Pero tú si me tienes que explicar algo ¿Te gusta Inuyasha? Ayer en la cafetería te enojaste porque yo lo abrace… ¿O eran celos?

-Tenemos que regresar… -Sin más ella se alejo de su hermana. Kagome se cruzo de brazos ¿No le iba a decir? ¡Entonces lo tendría que averiguar por su cuenta! Se encamino hasta donde estaban los demás que seguían conversando con Rin. Inuyasha y Kouga como siempre empezando a retarse quien era mejor en cada cosa, y los demás riendo de que se comportaban como unos niños pequeños.

A lo lejos de aquella escena un joven de cabello negro los observaba. No se tenía que perder ni un segundo de lo que hacían y si había algo sospechoso reportárselo a Naraku. Suspiro. Ese trabajo de informante lo iba a matar, no quería estar _"Violando la privacidad de sus primas"_ pero lo tenía que hacer porque su padre le debía un favor a su tío y él lo tenía que pagar. Su celular vibro y él vio el mensaje de su tío

**-¿Nada nuevo? Estoy empezando a creer que me estas ocultando gran cosa**

_-No, no hay nada nuevo, con la despedida del mayor de los Tashio su hija Kagome se la pasa con la pequeña Rin, y con sus demás amigos_

**-¿Y Kikyo? ¿Me ha obedecido? ¿O necesito desconfiar de ella también?**

_-Se la pasa con el menor de los Tashio, la otra vez espié su conversación, al parecer Sesshomaru va a regresar antes de las vacaciones, lo que significa que su hija lo verá antes_

**-Sepáralos, cueste lo que cueste.**

Byakuba suspiro ¿Qué era lo que planeaba su tío? ¿Qué él se convirtiera en el enemigo de sus primas?: _-De acuerdo –_Contesto inmediatamente.

* * *

_Inu no Tashio y Sesshomaru escucharon entrar a la casa a Irasue, al parecer solo había ido a dar una vuelta, y había vuelto de nuevo a la casa._

_-Irasue- Recibió Inu a su esposa -¿Dónde estabas? –Trato de sonar lo más calmado que podía_

_-Que te importa-Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación por las infinitas escaleras de madera_

_-¡Espera! –Inu gritó –Necesito hablar contigo, Sesshomaru se irá conmigo a Japón en una semana ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_-¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero dime que tan siquiera a terminar a esa muchachita _

_-Claro madre –Esta vez el que hablo fue Sesshomaru. Irasue sonrió victoriosa_

_-Ya era hora que abrieras los ojos, cuando la termines ¿Lo grabarías? ¡Quiero ver su cara de sufrimiento! _

_-Se lo pediré a Inuyasha –Explico –Cundo regresemos te lo mostrare _

_-Que les vaya bien entonces en el viaje- Sin más Irasue desapareció de la vista de ambos. Inu se sentó en el sillón de nuevo_

_-Espero que funcione, de lo contrario, no volverás a ver a Kagome Higurashi._

_._

_._

_._

_Una semana después…_

-Kagome, ¿No estás emocionada?-Pregunto Inuyasha

-¿De qué? –Lo miro extrañada ¿Había algo nuevo en un día lunes?

-Hoy viene Sesshomaru –Aclaro –Creo que olvide decírtelo ¿Verdad?

-¡Lo olvidaste! ¿Por qué lo olvidaste? ¿Hoy vuelve? ¿A qué horas?

-En un par de horas supongo.

-Llega en el receso ¿Verdad? –Inuyasha sintió -¡Qué emoción! Ahora, ¿Vamos a la primera clase? Ya empezaron

-Claro vamos –Él se encamino seguido de Kagome, ambos iban a su primera clase juntos, todos los días desde que Sesshomaru no estaba.

A lo lejos Byakuba estaba notificando de todo a su tío, y esperando que él le dijera que quería que hiciera para separar a su prima de Tashio, pero al recibir la respuesta se quedo sorprendido ¿Por qué le pedía eso? ¿Tanto era el deseo de separarlos? Pero bueno, tenía que obedecer sus indicaciones al pie de la letra si no quería ser regañado por sus padres.

_Perdóname Kagome, pero yo solamente estoy para cumplir órdenes- _pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a la primera clase, sí Sesshomaru llegaba en el receso tenía tiempo para pensar cómo iba a cumplir la orden de su tío, demasiado tiempo…

* * *

A Kagome las tres clases se le habían hecho extremadamente largas, ya quería que llegara el receso ¿Por qué? Porque finalmente vería a Sesshomaru, después de una semana sin él. Y más porque sí había regresado con ella y eso simplemente la hacía feliz.

Siguió caminando desde el salón de ciencias hasta el jardín principal, donde tenía –A fuerzas- que entrar Sesshomaru. Se sentó a esperar, pero simplemente no llegaba, cuando lo vio entrar seguido del señor Inu No Tashio, se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, porque él todavía no la había visto. Cuando Byakuba se puso enfrente de ella

-¡Byakuba! ¿Te puedes mover? –Se cruzo de brazos

-Perdóname Kagome –Sin más se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en los labios. Justo en ese momento Sesshomaru los vio.

* * *

_Me van a odiar ¿? Pero así queda emocionante ¿Verdad? :D!_

_Gracia a: _**Akasuna No Akira, Hikari. to. yami. no. purinsesu, Orkidea 16, mindmaricruz, cHiBiLeBaSi, liriojudith. aguilar, sasunaka doki, Tsushime, 4lonelysouls** ¡Qué comentaron el capitulo anterior! :DD!

¿Y si se unen al grupo? Digo, así no lloro C:

Jajaja xD ¿Qué decir? ¡Yeeaaah! Es viernes!;)' ¡Te amoo!:3 Gracias por existir Viernes'xD Jajaja... En.. ¿Qué decir? Los quiero, (? Así muchito por esperar y tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews ;* Un beso, abrazo, no sé, ¡Cualquier cosa! Estoy feliz. Solo tuve dos clases Asdfg' xD & Fue divertido! :D ¡Viernes! xD (Soy muy infantil x.x) ¡Da igual! Pero díganme... ¿Leees gusto el capituloo? :3 Jaaj xD ¡Diganme que sí! ¡Diganme que Sí! ¡O Lloro! ._.' ¿Saben? El otro capitulo va a estar más emocionante ' Segun yo que casi no tengo tiempo(:' xD Jajajaj!._.' La escuela me come & Los maestros más :c Desperdician mi jugo creativo(? En tareas, investigaciones & Bla, bla,blaxD ¡Byee!

**¿Reviews? Gracias. Así no lloro :DD!**

¡Gracias! Nos leemos mañana en la actualización de Forced Love?

¡Un abrazo! :D


	18. Capitulo 18

**Grupo: www Facebook com / Groups / 15906783277950**

_¿Un amor imposible?_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Sesshomaru vio aquel beso ¿Quién era la persona que estaba besando a _su _novia? Iría corriendo a separarlos sin no fuera porque Inu no Tashio que puso una mano en su hombro y lo vio directamente a los ojos diciéndole _"Cálmate, esto tiene una explicación" _Sin más espero. Vio forcejear a Kagome con aquella persona y eso le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Ella lo quería a él, nada más.

Kagome no se podía despegar de él hasta que se le ocurrió pegarle una patada en el estomago, haciendo que su primo cayera en el suelo con un fuerte dolor, ella se agacho hasta quedar más o menos por su altura

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto Kagome levantándole la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos –Es parte del plan de mi padre ¿Verdad? –Byakuba asintió. Ella se enfureció, ¡Era horrible! Pero eso no se quedaría así, su padre le tendría que dar explicaciones, una muy grande explicación ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? ¡¿Estaba loco?!

Ella levanto la cabeza, sentía una mirada sobre ella, sabía muy bien de quien era esa mirada: Sesshomaru. Aunque, tenía miedo, mucho miedo ¿Y sí él pensaba que ella no lo quería? Apretó los puños y le susurro a su primo _Sí algo feo me llega a pasar, me desquitare contigo _Advirtió y levanto la cara, se asombro de lo que vio. Un Sesshomaru con una sonrisa de lado _¿Pero qué…? _Se pregunto mentalmente y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Inu no Tashio había ido a la dirección a notificar algo a la directora.

-Tu… ¿Nos viste?- Pregunto Kagome temerosa al llegar con él, ¡Por Dios! Había estado esperando que legara para poder estar junto a él y ahora Su primo arruinaba todo ¡Lo quería matar! Pero él seguía esbozando esa sonrisa -¡Sesshomaru! Respóndeme por fa… -Pero fue callada por un beso de parte de él. Ella correspondió ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado besarlo? ¡Una semana sin él fue un martirio!

Kagome enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Sesshomaru y el poso ambos brazos en su cintura alzándola un poco, -Claro ella era más chaparra que él – Y ambos disfrutaban aquella linda unión, ignoraron todo y a todos, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos. Se separaron por la falta de aire de ambos, se miraron mutuamente.

-Tú eres mía –Dijo él y la volvió a besar, _¿La quieres? _le había preguntado Inu No Tashio en el avión para ir a Japón, _Claro que sí _Contesto inmediatamente, a decir verdad era la primera respuesta sincera que él le había contestado su progenitor.

-Claro que sí –Contesto Kagome con una sonrisa, y lo abrazo, lo extrañaba, demasiado y estaba segura de una cosa: Había llegado el tiempo de luchar por lo que ella quería. Porque, llegaría el reto mayor.

.

.

.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –Pregunto Inuyasha extrañado a lo que su hermano le había dicho –Ella no va a aceptar –Se cruzo de brazos, si no me crees, ve y pregúntaselo, ella no va a aceptar tu petición.

-Tal vez –Admitió el mayor, era cierto ¡Cómo si no conociera a Kagome! Obviamente no iba a aceptar, pero nada perdía con intentar ¿Verdad?

Se encamino hasta donde ella estaba, la parte más alejada del internado ¿De verdad le encantaba estar a solas? Siguió caminando hasta donde ella estaba, Kagome al verlo llegar le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? –Pregunto ella enseguida, Pero ¿Cómo ella sabia? ¿Era adivina? - ¿Verdad? –Sesshomaru asintió y se acerco a ella, hasta que se arrodillo y quedo a la altura de ella.

-Necesito tu ayuda para simular un rompimiento falso

-No –Ok, esa respuesta tomo desprevenido a Sesshomaru y la interrogo con la mirada –No quiero seguir escondiéndonos o fingiendo Sessho, quiero que ambos le digamos a nuestros padres lo que sentimos, mutuamente, ya es el colmo, no nos podemos seguir escondiendo toda la vida ¿Verdad? Por favor, dime que hablaremos con nuestros padres.

-Claro que sí –Asintió él. Kagome le dedico una linda sonrisa, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, él le correspondió. _"Ha llegado el momento de luchar por nuestro amor" _Pensó Kagome y se abrazo más a él

-La siguiente semana ¿Hablaremos con ellos? –Pregunto separándose de él

Sesshomaru asintió. Kagome volvió a sonreír

-Gracias

* * *

_Una semana después…_

Todos los padres estaban reunidos, tendrían que hablar con la directora –Y conocer al próximo director- Todo estaba en calma, no había habido quejas últimamente, los alumnos habían empacado sus cosas, volverían con sus padres para vacaciones, pero, había algo raro en el ambiente, pues, los padres Tashio y Higurashi estaban citados para más tarde hablar con la directora. Ambos. ¿Algo malo pasaba? Se preguntaban pero no tenían respuesta ni de los profesores y directora, ni de sus hijos, algo iba mal.

La familia Tashio se dirigía al dormitorio de sus hijos, donde ellos los esperaban, pero algo extraño paso. En el cuarto solo estaba Sesshomaru, e Inu no Tashio cerró la puerta antes de entrar él, dejando solos a Irasue y a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué estas planeando? –Irasue conocía a su hijo, definitivamente tenía un plan -¿Por qué necesitas encerrarme para hablar contigo? Acaso es algo ¿Importante? Sesshomaru, no tengo tiempo…

-Tú nunca tienes tiempo –Cortó su parlamento – No termine con Kagome –Aclaro sentándose en la cama de su medio hermano. Observo a su madre, el color ámbar de sus ojos se convirtió rápidamente en negro: Estaba molesta

-Pero ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¿Por qué? No me digas, ¿La amas tanto? –Se burlo –Me has decepcionado, esperaba más de ti que de tu medio hermano, pero, veo que me equivoque, eres una deshonra

-¿Qué tienes contra Kagome?

-¿Qué tengo contra ella? ¿Por dónde empezar? –Empezó a caminar por la habitación -¿Sabes lo que nos hizo su padre? ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cómo dices quererla? Sí supieras todo lo que dijo, hizo y sin embargo tu padre está de su lado. ¿Por qué? ¡Tú no entiendes Sesshomaru!

-¿Qué hizo?

-¿Qué hizo? Nos desafió ¿No crees que es más que suficiente? ¡Nos desafió! Todavía que nuestra familia le dio oportunidad de ser mejor, pero no. Tenía que echar todo a la basura Dime, ¿No crees eso suficiente? –Hizo una breve pausa –Además, Nosotros somos de clase alta, y ella de clase media ¿No crees que es otro motivo? Sesshomaru ¡Abre los ojos!

-Eso lo hizo su padre –Le recordó –No ella, ¿Qué tienes contra ella?

-¡Me recuerda a mí! –Explico finalmente al borde de la ira, Sesshomaru se sorprendió. Su novia no se parecía en nada a su madre –Yo era igual que ella, yo me enamore de tu padre y era un amor imposible, pero yo no hice caso Sesshomaru –Irasue se agacho para poder mirar a su hijo a los ojos –Yo luche por mi amor, y lo conseguí, conseguí estar con él, pero… -Ahora el estaba más que desconcertado, ¿Su madre no siempre fue así? –Cuando todos están en tu contra –Prosiguió –No haces nada más que amargar tu existencia, termine harta de todo, me obsesione con estar con tu padre, y míranos, somos infelices –Ella acaricio la cara de su hijo -¿Sabes? A mí también me dijeron lo mismo que Naraku nos dijo a nosotros. "Él la va a hacer sufrir" La diferencia es que a mí me dijeron "Lo vas a hacer sufrir" Y no se equivocaron, no quiero que eso te pase ¿Entiendes? Quiero que seas feliz, ¿De acuerdo?

-No seremos infelices

-Claro que lo serán, es mejor escuchar consejos, Hijo, no quiero que sufras, ¿No entiendes? Son terriblemente opuestos, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, solamente quiero que no sufran –La voz de Irasue era calmada y su tono razonable, pero Sesshomaru no estaba de acuerdo. A pesar de que nunca había visto a su madre tan calmada y tranquila, no estaba de acuerdo con ella

-Entonces, ¿No cree que debería dejar que nosotros cometiéramos nuestros errores? –La voz de Kagome sobresalto a la señora Tashio e hizo que se levantara para verla a los ojos

-¿Quién te ha traído aquí?

-El señor Inu No Tashio, él quiere que todo se solucione, entonces ¿Qué dice? ¿Nos deja cometer nuestros errores?

-¿Qué dicen tus padres? –Irasue esquivo la pregunta de la adolescente y la miro a los ojos, esperando que a cualquier indicio de mentira para que con aquella mentira la alejara de su hijo de una buena vez.

-No he hablado con ellos –Admitió todavía manteniendo su mirada color chocolate con la de la de los ojos ámbar –Primero queríamos convencerla a usted, así será más fácil, pero, no me ha respondido mi pregunta

-Solo no quiero que sufra mi hijo –Se sentó por la ventana, ambos –Sesshomaru y Kagome- La observaron –No quiero que sufran, no quiero que vivan el mismo infierno que vivo yo. –Sesshomaru estaba por decir algo pero Kagome se le adelanto y se arrodillo junto a la señora

-No pasara –Ella tomo la mano de Irasue –Lo prometo –Le dedico una linda sonrisa, la señora se quedo sorprendida, cosa que su hijo capto

-Eres diferente a tu familia –Se encogió de hombros –Supongo que te debo una disculpa, Kagome

-No hace falta, ahora ¿Nos dejara cometer a nosotros nuestros errores? –Irasue observo a su hijo y luego a Kagome, eran terriblemente opuestos, pero sí así eran feliz ella lo aceptaría. Finalmente asintió y vio como en la novia de su hijo se dedicaba una radiante sonrisa, ¡Y ni hablar de su hijo! Que lo máximo que había hecho era un cuarto de sonrisa y ahora era media sonrisa. Aquella adolescente lo estaba cambiando, para bien o para mal pero lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

-Falta tu familia –Le recordó Sesshomaru a Kagome por el pasillo que conectaba a la cafetería. Ella se encogió de hombros y le miro

-Lo sé, pero a mi padre si le tengo miedo-Admitió -¿Sabes? Siento que esto no va a ser tan fácil –Sesshomaru la abrazo, dándole así un apoyo, ella le correspondió aquel abrazo, sentía miedo, pero estaba haciendo las cosas bien ¿No? Estaba luchando por un _amor imposible._

Naraku estaba buscando a su hija cuando finalmente la vio, estaba con el mayor de los Tashio ¡Era el colmo! Se encamino rápidamente hasta llegar a ellos para separarlos, aquella escena era insoportable, ambos abrazados, llego hasta donde estaban y jalo a Kagome separándola así de Sesshomaru.

-Ven aquí –La jalo hasta el jardín principal, en todo el trayecto ignoro sus quejas de cómo la estaba agarrando, la estaba lastimando, era cierto, era demasiada la fuerza que le aplicaba a su brazo, pero, estaba enojado, verdaderamente enojado -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kagome no se inmuto.

-¿Hacer qué? –Kagome sabía muy bien de que hablaba su padre, pero quería que él le dijera cual era su error, era más fácil ¿Verdad? Así podía hablar con él mas raido

-¿Hacer qué? ¡Abrazarte a él! ¡Estar con él! ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme Kagome? –Naraku estaba furioso y Kagome confundida, no sabía realmente que hacer, su padre era incomprensible, y además…

-¿Querer a alguien es algo malo? –Tenía que preguntarle, él tenía que decirle ¿Por qué no quería que ella estuviera con Sesshomaru?

-No, por supuesto que no –Aclaro –Pero quererlo a ÉL sí Kagome, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a uno de los Tashio?

-¿Qué tienen los Tashio? ¡No nos han hecho nada! ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué?

-Tú no entiendes nada –Naraku se dio media vuelta pero Kagome lo jalo del brazo

-Entonces, explícame ¿Por qué tanto odio, papá? –Él agarro su muñeca e hizo que se sentara en una de las bancas que había a los alrededores

-¿Sabes? Cuando nosotros estudiábamos, tu tío y yo. ¿Sabes algo? Él se enamoro de Irasue, que estaba enamorada de Inu No, él se le declaro, pero sin embargo ella obviamente no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, le rompió el corazón ¿Sabes lo qué le costó a tu tío reponerse? Tiempo después me entere de que Irasue se había casado con Inu No Tashio y ahora era una Tashio y ¿Sabes? Jure que nunca los perdonaría. A los Tashio los odiaría hasta el fin de mis días. Y ahora resulta que mi hija tiene como novio a un Tashio ¡Esto es el colmo Kagome! ¿Por qué?

-Yo no lo sabía… -Aclaro poniéndose de pie enfrente de su padre –Pero, tu odio es estúpido, ¿No crees? Es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, mi tío se repuso, se caso con mi tía y tuvieron hijos y lo que yo sé es que son muy felices papá. Yo quiero a Sesshomaru, ¿No lo aceptaras? Sí él no fuera un Tashio entonces ¿Aceptarías mi relación con él? –Naraku asintió -¡Eres imposible! Vengo aquí a hablar contigo, y aclararte una cosa: No me alejare de Sesshomaru aunque tú te opongas ¿De acuerdo? Espero te quede claro.

-¿Solo yo me opongo? No me digas… ¿Tú familia te acepto fácilmente?

-No, claro que no, yo y Sesshomaru hablamos con su madre que era la que no aceptaba las cosas ¿Y sabes? ¡Fue más madura que tú! Ella acepto todo esto ¿Por qué tú no papá? ¿Por qué? Vamos papá. Mi madre está de mi lado, Kikyo está de mi lado. La familia Tashio también, él único necio aquí eres tú.

-Entonces seré el único, porque no lo acepto Kagome. ¿Qué harás al respecto? –Aquello era para provocarla, de eso Kagome estaba segura, pero no caería en su juego. Suspiro y se volvió a sentar

-Nada –Contesto simplemente –No haré nada, padre. Porque solo eres tú el que se opone, así que gana la mayoría ¿Te queda claro? No me separare de Sesshomaru, ni aunque mandes a Byakuba a besarme de nuevo –Explico y Naraku tuvo que bajar la cabeza recordando a los extremos que fue capaz de llegar a separar a su hija de Tashio. –Espero lo entiendas- Sin más se marcho dejando a su padre solo.

Naraku tenía mucho que pensar, era cierto todo lo que le estaba diciendo su hija, era un resentimiento absurdo, pero, lo había jurado, no sabía qué hacer, quería que su hija fuera feliz y él nunca pudo hacerla feliz, siempre decepcionaba a Kagome o –Cuando era chica- La hacía llorar, nunca fue un gran padre para ella, nunca, siempre fue el gruñón, malhumorado. Suspiro. Tenía que pensar con claridad ¿No?

Se encaminó y la alcanzo, hizo que se volteara y quedaron frente a frente. Aceptaría, pero, con una condición. Después de todo era solo un amor adolescente ¿No? O eso esperaba él, si no… ¡El karma lo estaría jodiendo! ¡Todo por guardar un rencor muchos años!

-De acuerdo, -Asintió. Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y se abalanzo a los brazos de su padre. Dándole un abrazo tipo asfixiante, él cuál fue correspondido

-Espero sea cierto –Kagome hizo un puchero, y Naraku esbozo una sonrisa y asintió. Ella salió corriendo a decirle a su madre y hermana, Su plan de verdad había estado dando resultados y muy buenos. Demasiados.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas? –Sesshomaru la detuvo, sujetándola de la cintura

-A decirle a mi madre y a mi hermana que nuestro plan funciono –Explico todavía contenta. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Me quieres preguntar algo? –Dijo inmediatamente viendo la cara seria de Sesshomaru

-¿Quién fue el que te beso? –Kagome se sonrojo, ¿Eso sonaba a celos?

-¿Estás celoso? –Él no respondió. Kagome se rio y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él -Mi primo –Explico –Mi padre le dijo que me besara enfrente de ti para que… No sé, ¿Tú dudaras de mí? Pero veo que solo logro que te pusieras celoso. –Admitió en tono bajo y con una pequeña risa -¿Sabes? Yo solo te quiero a ti, a nadie más que a ti.

-¿Segura? –Poso sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Kagome

-Claro que sí, -Sin más lo beso –Voy a decirle a mi hermana Kikyo y a mi mamá, -Sin más desapareció de la vista de Sesshomaru.

-¿Sabes? Ella siempre será mi cuñada favorita, dime… Ahora que pudieron luchar por su amor, ¿Te casaras con ella en un futuro? –La voz de Inuyasha se escucho detrás de Sesshomaru, él se volteo a encarar a su medio hermano. Su sonrisa burlona no era de esperarse

-Tal vez- Y sin más se fue. Inuyasha rió, bueno, molestar a su hermano con Kagome ya no iba a ser fácil, pero no imposible. Él también se dirigió a ver a su padre, ya que con Irasue no se llevaba bien.

* * *

-¡Oh vamos! Solo es un pacto de paz –Kikyo apoyo a su hermana –Vamos papá, vamos, solo dale la mano a la señora Tashio

-Vamos papá, vamos –Kagome se cruzo de brazos –Es un pacto de paz, solo dale la mano.

Irasue de Tashio permanecía parada con una mano extendida, ahora todo estaba completamente 'arreglado' Ya habían explicado la razón por la que los Tashio- Higurashi no se llevaban bien, y ahora era como un tipo _signo de paz _pero, Naraku no aceptaba, estaba indeciso, muy indeciso. Miraba la mano de Irasue enfrente, pero simplemente seguía cruzado de brazos, indeciso

-Solo un suave apretón de manos- Inuyasha opino –Nada del otro mundo ¿Les parece?

-Por favor papá –Volvió a suplicar Kagome

Naraku suspiro y extendió su mano, y la señora Tashio tomo su mano, firmando así un _pacto de paz _entre ambas familias. Los demás presentes aplaudieron. Eso era una buena señal, muy buena señal.

-Supongo que nos veremos en una semana ¿No cuñada? –Inuyasha se despidió de ella- Pero, lo bueno es que nuestras familias ya no se odian, felicidades.

-Gracias Inuyasha –Le correspondió el abrazo –No te pelees con Sessho

-¡Feh! Eso dependerá de él, no de mí, -Ella rió, ¿Había mencionado que adoraba a Inuyasha? Pues lo hacía, lo adoraba. Vio como él se iba a despedir de Kikyo, además, era una despedida absurda, ¡Se verían en dos semanas! Pero unas dos semanas eternas, muy, muy eternas, sin más se aproximo a su novio, con una gran sonrisa

-Nos vemos en dos semanas –Lo abrazo y él correspondió.

Lejos de ellos dos sus padres los observaban ¿Quién diría que terminarían doblando las manos? ¿Quién diría que todo terminaría así?

.

.

.

_1 semana después_

Kagura caminaba por las enormes calles de Japón, había peleado con su tía Ayumi ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no le quería decir quién era su padre, le había dicho que era por su "bien" que no lo supiera, pero ella no acepto eso y fue directamente a los archivos personales para ver su acta de nacimientos que nunca le dejaban ver. Descubrió el nombre y se quedo pálida del susto _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _Grito enseguida ¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma! ¡Eso era una buena venganza!

Consiguió la dirección de la casa de su padre y estaba dispuesta a ir a visitarlo. Necesitaba escuchar una explicación de parte de él y de paso ella se disculparía, nunca pensó que aquello le pasara a ella ¿Por qué el destino le hacía esa broma? Bueno, no era una broma, era una lección. Una muy buena lección. Pero nunca paso por su cabeza aquello, nunca se lo imagino ¡Es qué no se parecían!

Lo peor de todo: Su peor enemiga era su media hermana.

Cuando finalmente estuvo enfrente de la casa, sintió sus fuerzas irse, ¡Por Dios! Lo que estaba por hacer no era para nada fácil. Estaba por enfrentarse a su padre, y a sus medias hermanas. Suspiro y toco el timbre. No esperaba que la recibieran con los brazos abiertos, pero si quería saber algo ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Por qué nunca respondió por ella? ¿Por qué?

-Buenas tardes… ¿Kagura? –Pregunto Kagome sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Está tu papá? –Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar, estaba nerviosa y eso era obvio en su tono de voz

-Claro… ahorita lo traigo –Sin más desapareció por el corredor, estuvo esperando durante dos minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos y finalmente apareció Kagome con Naraku

-Kagome, déjanos solos –Pidió Naraku, y Kagome se fue dejándolos solos –Entonces, Ayumi ¿Ya te contó todo?

Kagura se quedo sorprendida él lo sabía ¡¿Él lo sabía?!

-Tú, ¿Lo sabías? Entonces, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué nunca me reclamase como tu hija? ¿Por qué?

-Tu madre nunca me dejo acercarme a ti, se obsesiono con alejarme de ti, ¿Sabes? Trate de encontrarlas, pero tu madre no aparecía, ni sus registros ni nada, era como si…

-Ella murió, enloqueció por culpa de los celos, según yo supe, atento contra la vida de Naomí ¿No? Cuando ella estaba embarazada de Kagome y Kikyo, yo me quede con mi tía, pero si tú sabías que yo estaba en aquel internado ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué?

-No sabía que estabas ahí –Se defendió- Luego me entere por Kikyo que tú eras la que le hacía la vida imposible a mis hijas, a Kagome tú la desafiabas y a Kikyo estuviste a punto de hacer que Tsubaki la medio matara ¿No?

-Yo no sabía que eran mis medias hermanas –Se encogió de hombros –Supongo que estaba muy celosa, pero, nunca les pedí perdón, nunca supe la verdad. Pero ahora que lo sé…

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por eso me buscaste? ¿Ya no soportas a tu tía?

-No, no era eso, solamente quería conocerte, quería saber quién era mi padre, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. Esto debe de ser el Karma por haberme portado muy mal con Kagome y Kikyo, de verdad lo siento –Bajo la cabeza, ¿De verdad estaba apenada? Obviamente sí, cómo ella había dicho, solo era un arranque de celos.

-Supongo que con quien debes de disculparte es con tus medias hermanas ¿No? –Kagura levanto la cabeza ¿Estaba bromeando acaso? ¿Iría solamente a decirle a Kagome a Kikyo que ella era su media hermana? –Les explicaremos todo, no te preocupes –Se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara –Ellas lo aceptaran, o eso espero, pero necesitan tu disculpa ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí –asintió Kagura, además ¿Qué tenía de perder? Simplemente nada.

Ambos entraron, los demás –Kikyo, Kagome y Naomi- Los miraron extrañados, ¿Qué hacía Kagura en su casa? Ellos dos empezaron a explicar todo, y aunque hubo algunos reclamos por parte de Naomi, Kikyo y Kagome aceptaron todo fácilmente, perdonaron a Kagura, después de todo era su media hermana y aunque no congeniaran, la iban a aceptar, todo el daño que había hecho tenía que quedar en el pasado. Se pasaron toda la tarde juntos los seis, ya que Rin al fin era parte de la familia Higurashi ¿quién iba a decir que se iba a agrandar aquella familia? Sin contar que Souta estaba en sus clases, pero cuando llegó se entero de todo. Y Que ahora iban a ser siete en total ¡Definitivamente una enorme familia!

Naraku decidió mejor que Kagura se quedara a vivir con ellos, ¿Qué tenían que perder? Naomi después de repasarlo acepto, y la trataba como si fuera su hija.

Próximamente comprarían una casa más grande para todos, pero primero tenían que encargarse de organizar todo para la próxima semana, que iría a visitarlos los Tashio. ¿Quién iba a decir que todo se arreglaría?

* * *

El sol alumbraba toda la playa, se oía música, los gritos de los niños, las olas, etc. Todo era diversión. Y las risas de los adultos no se hacía de esperar, bueno, tener una casa cerca de la playa era algo divertido. La familia Higurashi, fue, casi, forzada a comprar una nueva casa con tantos integrantes nuevos. La familia Tashio estaba sorprendida de ver todos los cambios que había en dos semanas. Y lo que más les extraño fue la presencia de Kagura en aquella casa. Pero, no era la misma de siempre, ahora estaba más calmada y ya no se comportaba mal con Kagome y Kikyo.

Lo que más extraño fue que al ver a Sesshomaru simplemente no hizo nada. Se la pasó conversando con Byakuba que ese día los visitaba, Kikyo fue corriendo a recibir a Inuyasha, esos dos se traían algo. Y Kagome se paso el día con Sesshomaru caminando por la playa y en el mar se retaron a ver quien nadaba más rápido. Esa niña había perdido el miedo completamente ¿Gracias a quién? A él.

El sol iba bajando, el atardecer se hacía presente y todos fueron llamados para platicar sentados en la arena. Rin corría por toda la playa siendo seguida por Jaken, que había sido ordenado por Inu No Tashio a que la cuidara

-Creo que a Jaken le encanta cuidar niños –Menciono Inuyasha al ver a un muy cansado anciano Jaken que corría para alcanzar a Rin –Aunque no es justo que con ella si juegue y con nosotros nunca jugo –Él se cruzo de brazos

-¡Oh vamos hijo! Ustedes siempre le hacían maldades al pobre –Inu opino recordando todas las maldades que Jaken recibió por culpa de sus hijos ¡Y lo bueno es que seguía vivo! Porque ellos le iba a sacar canas de todos los colores. ¡No lo dejaban respirar en paz!

-¿Maldades? –Kagome pregunto viendo a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha esperando que uno de los dos hablara

-No exactamente maldades –Se defendió Sesshomaru –Eran juegos inofensivos

-¿Qué clase de juegos? –Quiso saber Kikyo

-Ya sabes lo básico, escondernos de él, desordenar todo para que él lo ordenara… echarle agua con jabón en la cara ¡Oh espera! De verdad fuimos unos diablillos –explico Inuyasha y los demás rieron. ¡Pobre Jaken! Ahora comprendía porque no quería a los niños ¡Con niños como esos! ¿Para qué enemigos?

-ustedes eran terribles –Opino Naomi recargándose en el hombro de su esposo –Todavía no entiendo porque sigue vivo

-Porque nos quiere, es su motivación para vivir –Explico Inuyasha –Aunque lo niegue, así es ¿Verdad Jaken? –El hombrecito se dirigió a donde estaban

-¿Qué paso joven Inuyasha? –Jaken jadeaba ¿Cuánto lo había hecho correr esa pequeña? ¿Cuánto? ¡Por Dios! Parecía que había corrido un maratón.

-¿Verdad que tú si nos quiere a Sesshomaru y a mí? Aunque lo niegues… - Jaken se quedo mudo ¡O no! Sí decía que sí se iban a aprovechar, pero si decía que no, nunca se lo perdonarían

-Tal vez –Dio media vuelta y volvió a buscar al infante que se le escapo. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía? Pero lo principal ¿Dónde tenía el maldito botón de apagado? ¿Dónde?

-Él los quiere –Objeto Irasue –Pero no lo demuestra

-Se parece a ti –Opino Inu, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su esposa. –Bueno ¿Y si hacemos una fogata? Hay que disfrutar este día –Dijo para cambiar el tema

-De acuerdo –Asintió Naraku yendo por unas varas y unas piedras, para encender una fogata. Una vez estuvo lista todos contaron historias de terror, haciendo que algunos tuvieran miedo, aunque la mayoría no, solo se divertía con las reacciones.

-Eres una miedosa –Le susurro Sesshomaru a Kagome en el oído haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y se abrazara involuntariamente a él. Es que acaso ¿Aquella leyenda le espantaba?

-¡Tonto! –Kagome le pego en el hombro –Me asustas, de por sí ya tengo miedo

-¿Soy hermosa? –Pregunto Kikyo cubriéndose el rostro y apareciendo detrás de Kagome haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Todos empezaron a reír -¡Oh vamos Kagome! Es solo una leyenda –ella se sentó al lado de Inuyasha -¿Sabes? Esa leyenda no sé si sea cierta o no, pero tus reacciones son divertidas. –Se puso a reír también, Kagome frunció los labios. ¡Eso no era gracioso! El simple hecho de una mujer muerta, convertida en Youkai con el rostro desfigurado tapada de la cara gracias a que su esposo la mato por ser infiel, preguntándole a los demás ¿Soy hermosa? Y si contestaba que no, los mataba o mataba a cualquiera que se espantaba con su presencia. Simplemente era algo aterrador

-No le veo el chiste –Se quejo ella cruzándose de brazos –Algún día yo los espantare. Son muy malos –Pero, todos seguían riendo, y ella hacia pucheros como niña chiquita

-¡Kagome!-Grito Inuyasha haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. -¿Tanto es tu miedo? –Se burlo sentándose cerca de Kikyo. Ella se cruzo de brazos y camino hacia la playa, los demás siguieron rieron, hasta que escucharon el grito aterrador de Kagome

-¿Pero qué...?-Se pregunto Sesshomaru yendo con Inuyasha y Kikyo a ver qué había pasado con Kagome o más bien ¿Por qué gritaba así? Llegaron a la orilla de la playa ¿Su sorpresa? Ella no estaba, pero ¿Cómo? No se había alejado mucho ¡Demonios! ¡Y de noche! ¿Por qué? Trataron los tres de encontrarla, pero no la veían, cuando finalmente vieron algo flotando en el agua. Los tres quedaron impactados ¿No podía ser Kagome verdad? Sesshomaru fue el primero en reaccionar, seguido de Inuyasha que se metieron al agua a rescatar a Kagome pero ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

_Mientras en el campamento_

Todos seguían riendo ¡Oh que buena venganza! A veces Kagome podía llegar a ser muy vengativa ¿De verdad fue capaz de hacer eso? Ella ahora estaba feliz platicando con Byakuba, Kagura se había ido a jugar con Rin, para dejar descansar a Jaken ¡El pobre se tuvo que sentar! Porque el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones rápidamente. Cuando vieron a tres siluetas regresar, dos de ellas estaban empapadas

-¿Por qué están mojados? –Kagome pregunto reteniendo su risa, ¡Oh se veían tan graciosos mojados!

-Eres la peor –Inuyasha estaba enfadado, pero solamente hizo que Kagome empezara a reír

-Buena venganza –Asintió Kikyo sentándose al lado de un Inuyasha realmente enojado queriendo matar con la mirada a su cuñada -¿Quién te dio la idea?

-Byakuba- Contesto tranquila -¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué me miras así? –Pero cuando menos lo vio él la estaba cargando dirigiéndose hacia el mar -¡No Sesshomaru! ¡Suéltame! –Pero él la tiro al agua, y ella salió desesperada, estaba empapada y el agua estaba realmente helada.

-Bien hecho hermano ¿Está fresca el agua verdad cuñada? Y por cierto tu simulación de Cadáver está a pocos metros detrás de ti

-¿Pero qué? –Volteó, era cierto, el maniquí que había usado Byakuba estaba atrás de ella, ¡Oh buena venganza! Pero mojarla no era una opción ¿Y si se enfermaba? ¿Estaban locos? –Genial, ya se desquitaron, vale, estamos a mano –Opino sentándose cerca de la fogata, ¡Se estaba congelando! -¿Cierto? ¿Estamos a mano?

-Completamente –Asintió Sesshomaru.

-Tienes suerte, -Opino Jaken –A mí me hacían cosas peores…

**No se queden con la duda (Sí es que acaso la tenían xD) Aquí está la leyenda:**

_Originada en la mitología de Japón, nació una leyenda llamada "Kuchisake-Onna", en español conocida como "La mujer con la boca cortada". _

_Se cuenta sobre una mujer que fue asesinada y desfigurada por su esposo, convirtiéndose en un Youkai (espíritu demoníaco) que regresó para vengarse._

_Hace mucho tiempo había una preciosa mujer que se casó con un Samurái. A pesar de su matrimonio seguían siendo muchos los que la amaban y pretendían debido a su hermosura, lo cual hizo crecer su amor propio volviéndola vanidosa y despreocupada, pues cada vez que quería engañaba a su marido, volviéndolo ya una costumbre. El valiente guerrero Japonés al saber de las infidelidades de su esposa se vio sumido en un ataque de celos y furia, pensando en la deshonra causada por aquella mujer se abalanzándose sobre ella, le cortó la boca de un lado a otro mientras gritaba: - ¿Piensas que eres hermosa? ¿Quién va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora?_

_Desde aquel preocupante día se ve vagar por las calles de Japón, una mujer con la cara tapada por una máscara como la que usan los cirujanos. Cuando se topa con alguien les pregunta sin descubrirse el rostro: - ¿Atashi kirei? (¿Soy hermosa?) -. La gente normalmente ve sus lindos ojos, y sus refinados rasgos y responden – Si -, sin hacer mucho caso a la máscara, pues en Japón su uso es muy frecuente para evitar enfermedades y no respirar el aire contaminado. Al obtener la respuesta antes mencionada, la mujer retira la máscara dejando al descubierto la horrible hendidura que se extiende de oreja a oreja con una escalofriante sonrisa. Y les pregunta de nuevo: - ¿Kore Demo? (¿Y ahora?) -. Todo aquel que se asusta, grita o muestra el miedo en su cara es atacado por el espíritu que con unas tijeras gigantes les corta la cabeza, ni que decir de los valientes que se atreven a responder – No -._

**¡Aquí está xD No se queden con la duda! Continuemos (Sí, esto no acaba -.-)**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

_1 mes después_

Dicen que _"No hay mal que por bien no venga" _Aquello es cierto. Si se lucha por lo que se quiere se puede, no hay imposibles, no, no los hay. Todo el mundo que Kagome Higurashi conocía había cambiado, realmente había cambiado, descubrió que tenía un primo: Byakuba, una media hermana: Kagura, Y ahora Rin era parte de su familia. Naomi estaba más que nunca feliz, ella siempre deseo una familia grande y unidad. Y lo que era aún más raro, era que Kagura se estaba llevando bien con todos, ¡Pero más con Naomi! La señora Higurashi decía que era porque le hacía falta un amor maternal, pero sea como sea, Kagura había cambiado. Kikyo ¡Tenía una relación con Inuyasha! Aunque para empezar ¿Quién no lo sospechaba?

Sango, había dejado el internado, ¿Por qué? Porque Miroku se había mudado a Japón y ahora vivía por la casa de Sango e iban a la misma escuela. La familia Tashio estaba pensando seriamente, irse a vivir a Japón, gracias a que tenían más trabajo ahí. Lo bueno –Para Inu No Tashio –Era que Irasue finalmente lo había dejado ser feliz, después de tanto pensarlo, le dio finalmente su preciada libertad. Sesshomaru, -A pesar de ser siempre frio e inexpresivo- Ahora hablaba un poco más y expresaba un poco –Muy poco –Lo que pensaba o estaba sintiendo

"_Tú eres la responsable de ese cambio, Kagome" _Le había dicho Inuyasha, y la aludida simplemente se sonrojo, ella ya había escuchado que podía hacer que las personas cambiaran, ¡Pero nunca pensó que así! Por su parte Ayame y Kouga, habían estado muy ocupados cada uno con sus padres. El maestro Hoyo ya había ocupado la dirección de la escuela ¡Al fin! Por lo tanto Kagura volvería, pero bajo una gran amenaza de parte de Hoyo. Que le dijo _"No quiero que le hagas nada malo a mi hija" _y Tsubaki, había también sido expulsada, ¿La diferencia? Ella no volvería ni por obra de un milagro.

Pero, lo importante sería disfrutar que ahora estaban de regreso al internado ¿no? Con algunos cambios y demás, pero eso no importaba…

Inuyasha y Kikyo se habían adelantado, iban como 2 calles delante de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Cuando escucharon a alguien llorar, Kagome se detuvo y observo a una niña de aproximadamente 10 años llorando

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?

-Mi papá dice que es imposible –Susurro bajito –Es imposible, yo nunca podre llegar a ser una gran bailarina –volvió a llorar, Kagome suspiro, ¿Por qué algunos padres podrían llegar a ser tan crueles?

-No existen imposibles, solo personas que no luchan por lo que quieren –Ella se agacho a observar a la pequeña -¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto a la defensiva –Mis padres nunca me han mentido ¡Dame un ejemplo! -Kagome suspiro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luego volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, y le tendió la mano para que el la tomara

-Mis padres decían que era un amor imposible –Aclaro, -Qué el me iba a hacer sufrir, pero no, nada de eso ¿Vez? No existen imposibles.

La niña se quedo impresionada con todo lo que la adolescente le había dicho, no hizo otra cosa que bajar la cabeza

-Lo siento, -Kagome le levanto la cara –No lo sabía, está bien, haré eso, luchare por mi sueño. No hay imposibles, y por cierto, tú novio es guapo –Eso desconcertó a Kagome,

-Pero es mío –Objeto sonrojándose ¿De dónde había venido eso? La pequeña rió

-Ya lo sé, yo solo dije que era guapo, hasta luego –Sin más se paro, se limpió las lágrimas y se fue

-Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eso, es un secreto amiga mía –Sin más desapareció de la vista de ambos, esa niña era un poco misteriosa ¿No?

-¿Estás celosa? –La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que ella se sobresaltara, recordando lo que había pasado ¿Acaso podía estar más roja? Sentía su cara arder

-Claro que no –Se volteo para seguir caminando pero él la detuvo –Ya te dije que no estoy celosa –Hizo un puchero, Sesshomaru todavía la observaba, Ella le había dicho hace tiempo _"Te vez adorable cuando estás celoso" _Pero, lo cierto era que era ella la que de verdad se veía adorable

-Yo solamente soy tuyo –Sin más capturo sus labios en un beso el cual fue correspondido

"_No existen amores imposibles, solo personas que no son capaces de luchar por su amor"_

* * *

**¡NO, NO, NO, NO! D: **

**¡Brenda! ¿Por qué carajos la terminaste ya? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué?! Ok no xD Necesitaba dramatismo ;) Bueno, espero no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto por ahí ¡Por Favor! **_*Suplica al cielo arrodillada con las manos juntas* _**Bueno, esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes :'( ¡Esto ha llegado a su fin! ¡NO!:( ¡Esto es feo! Pero bueno, todo tiene un final. Espero les haya gustado el Fic así mucho ¡Y Gracias por todos los Reviews! ¡Enserio! Con sus comentarios, y si yo alguna vez los hice No se ¿? Sonreír, o les alegre el día, entonces, cumplí mi hermoso cometido *-* Sí los hice reír, fue sin querer xD La comedía no es mi fuerte, Está bien que dicen que estoy loca ¿? Que soy medio bipolar pero ¡Por Dios! Soy una adolescente ;) Eso es normal. También como es normal que llore, grite, patalee cuando algo me rompe el corazón x. x ¡Pero aquí estoy firmes en cumplir! Y No tengo palabras para agradecer todo esto:'3 ¿Llegaremos a los 100 o más Reviews? ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Por favor! Es lo único que pido, además soy su **_Pequeña Autora _**Cómo algunas en el Grupo me llamaron Jajaja xD!**

**Y se preguntaran ¿Pero quién demonios era esa niña? $: Esa niña se llamaba Sakura (Es solo porque me gustan los árboles de Sakura xD) & No sé, se me ocurrió así el final. ¡Sí! Puse mucho romanticismo Pero ¡Vamos! Es lo que mejor cada quien hace xD O es eso o Tragedia, Buajaja xD Pero bueno, sin más, me voy ¡Espero les haya gustado así del tamaño del cielo! Cualquier cosa nos seguimos leyendo con:**

**Forced love? Con la próxima actualización cuando tenga tiempo xD ¡Y perdón! No pensé terminar hoy este Fic, según yo mañana. Pero bueno, así quedo, sin más me voy. **

_**¡Qué su sonrisa sea más grande que sus problemas! **_

(Pero no se vayan a quedar como el guasón._. ¿Ok?

_Sin más que decir se despide Brenda Luz Martínez López :') ¡Los amito!;* ¡Bye! _


End file.
